Be My Family?
by crazy4jacksonrathbone
Summary: Camille Roberts is a single mother, struggling to keep her family afloat. Logan Mitchell life was perfect until his parents announced that they were coming for a visit. What happens when the biggest lie he ever told is about to blow up in his face?
1. Problems

(A/N: I wasn't planning to post this story for a couple more weeks, but I can't help it! But fair warning there is a lot of cussing in this story, so if you don't like cussing stop reading now!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm to broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 1: Problems?

Camille P.O.V.

It was five in the morning, and I was wide awake. My beautiful little girl was laying in her bed, across the room from me, sound asleep. I couldn't stop the tears that started down my face, as I got out of bed, and walked into my tiny kitchen. I already knew what I would find when I open the fridge door, but I did it anyway. I stood there for, I don't know how long, just staring at the emptiness.

A loaf of bread, a pack of ham, and a gallon of milk was all the food we had in the house. I sank to the floor and just cried for what seem like hours, but was probably only minutes.

How did I get to this point? I was suppose to be a nurse, married, and living a great life. So how did I get here?

I'll tell you how! I did the ultimate stupid girl thing. I feel for the older, bad boy. Yeah, I know, stupid right? I fell in love with him, had sex, and three months later, got the surprise of my life. I was 21 when my daughter was born, and that bastard decided he didn't want to be in either of our lives. He signed over his parental rights and took off to California. So here I am, struggling to take care of myself and my child, and I'm failing fast!

Even though I wouldn't trade Haley for anything, I wish that I could change a lot of what happen. I wish I could go back and choose someone else to fall in love with. Someone who would never abandon their family, like Jett did.

Simply thinking his name brought on a fresh wave of tears. Even though its been two years since he left, a part of me can't help but hope that he'll come back to us. Sure I know that will never happen, I mean he's living in L.A. and has become a very popular actor with no care in the world, so why would he want to come back here and deal with all the baby mama drama.

I was brought out of my minds tirade by a little hand touching my shoulder. I looked up to see my daughter staring down at me, with tears reflecting in her own eyes.

"Don't cry mama! It's otay!" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

"I know sweetie, Mama's just a little sad right now." I answered, pulling her down onto my lap.

We sat there for awhile, with me just holding her and whispering how much I loved her. We sat in that position until I felt her starting to drift to sleep. I got up and placed her in bed before going to lay down myself.

My life may not be perfect but there was one thing that made it all worth while, My Beautiful Baby Girl!

Logan's P.O.V.

I grabbed my fifth cup of coffee that night; before heading back down to the E.R. No matter how much I love my job, working the graveyard shift still sucks. I went straight to the nurses station to check-in and see if there were any new patients.

"Hey Jo!" I said to the pretty blond nurse behind the desk.

"Hi Dr. Mitchell!" She answered, handing me a chart.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Logan!" I said looking at the chart. "How has it been down here?" I asked as we walked towards the third station, where the patient was waiting.

"It's been pretty quiet tonight. There only been two new patients in the last hour." she said, as I knocked on the door and enter the room.

"Hello Ms. Boyd, I'm Dr. Mitchell, I'll be taking care of you tonight. It's says here that you've been experiencing some abdominal pain followed by a vomiting sensation. Can you tell me how long that has been going on?" I asked.

"Only for a couple of days now. It started after I went for my morning run a week ago. I thought that it was just cramps; but they keep getting worse." she told me.

"Okay if you could stand up for me." I told her pulling on some gloves. "I'm going to apply pressure to your stomach, and I want you to let me know when ever hurts."

After I had went across her stomach twice, I wrote down the results, and told her she could have a seat. "I'm going to have Nurse Jo draw some blood and send it for some test. It shouldn't take long to get the results back. In the mean time, I'm going to start you on a morphine drip to try to easy the pain. Hopefully you'll be able to relax and get some sleep. I'll be back in a little bit to check on you." I said before grabbing her chart and walking out.

It was still quiet when I walked into the main area. I had just made it to the nurses station when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see my twin brother jogging towards me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked after he caught his breath.

"Duh, I need to talk to you." he said, rolling his eyes.

"What could possibly be so important it couldn't have waited to tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Well..." he started.

"Kendall, I swear this better not be about some date you had!" I told him.

"It's not! It's about Mom and Dad." he murmured.

My blood ran cold at just the mention of my parents. Don't get me wrong, I love them for being my parents, but there are just some people who shouldn't be allowed to raise children and Karen and Christopher Mitchell are two of them.

"Excuse me, Dr. Mitchell!" I barely heard Jo's voice, needless to say it wasn't enough to break me out of my silent musing.

My parents... that was a funny thing to call them since most of my life they spent treating me like an object rather than a person. My dad was nothing short of a bully. He always had to have his way, and if you didn't agree with him, you had better keep your opinion to yourself. And my mom... well lets just say she wasn't around enough for me to know much about her. I don't even understand why they are married, my dad cheats and my mom is all about the money. They couldn't agree on anything if you paid them to. Buy lucky for Kendall and I, the one thing they could agree on was pressuring us to be what they wanted us to be, no matter what we wanted.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled at me, finally breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I think she's trying to talk to you." he said pointing at the person standing next to him, looking slightly amused.

"Sorry Jo! What's wrong?" I asked snapping right into doctor mode.

"There's nothing wrong, I just wanted to tell you that I sent Ms. Boyd blood to get tested and the results should be back in a couple hours." she said, smiling.

"Okay, thank you! I'm going to head to the break room for a few minutes, page me if you need me." I told her.

"Will do, and it was really nice meeting you Kendall." she said, smiling at my brother before walking away.

"You as well Nurse Jo." he called after her. I barely stop myself from rolling my eyes at the stupid smirk on his face,

"Come on idiot!" I tell him, before walking towards the exit that led into the main part of the hospital.

It took only five minutes for us to reach the break room. As soon as we were in, I dropped down on the couch, exhausted.

"Dude, do you know if she's seeing anybody?" Kendall asked me.\

"Who?" I responded confusingly.

"Nurse Jo!" Kendall answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"No I don't know if she's dating anybody. And quite frankly I don't give a fuck." I told him, annoyed that he had been here all of ten minutes and was already trying to hook up with someone.

"Well do you think you could ask her? And if she says no then you could talk me up to her." he asked.

"No Kendall! Seriously I need you to focus here." I yelled at him. "Why did mom and dad call you?"

"Oh yeah, my bad! Well they call to say that they missed us and so they decided to come for a visit."

"What?" I yelled, jumping up and starting to pace the floor.

"Yeah they said they would be here in about two weeks." Kendall told me.

"Oh this is bad, this is really fucking bad..." I kept repeating more to myself than to Kendall.

"Logan calm down! Why are you freaking out? I know you and the 'rents don't get along, but don't you think you're overreacting a little." he asked me.

"No Kendall, I don't think I'[m overreacting." I screamed at him, causing him to flinch back into the couch.

"I'm missing something, ani't I?" he asked me.

"Do you remember my last convo with dad?" I asked him.

"How the hell would I remember that? It was over almost three years ago!" he shot at me.

"Well lucky you!" I told him sarcastically. "I however can't forget the fact that I told him that I was married and going to have a baby!"

"Oh yeah! I totally spaced on that." Kendall laughed.

"It's not funny Kendall." I snapped.

"Come on... it's a little funny!" he said smirking at me.

I picked up one of the pillow off the couch and threw it at him. "No it's not!"

"Okay my bad! So what the hell are you going to do?"

"How the fuck should I know?" I answered him frustrated as hell. "you wouldn't happen to have a spare wife and kid around, would you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I run home and pull one out of my closet for you."

I couldn't help but laugh as I fell back onto the couch, ,Kendall was always the one who could get me to calm down enough, so that I could actually think.

"Seriously though, what am I going to do?" I asked, hoping that he would have a solution.

"Well you have two options. You can either tell the 'rents the truth or you could hire a fake family." he answers, laughing at his last suggestion.

I thought for a minute... that could work.

"Do you really think I could do that?" I asked him.

"Tell Mom and Dad the truth?" he asked confused.

"Hell No! I meant hire someone to pretend to be my wife and kid." I told him in all seriousness.

"Logan I was joking!" he exclaimed, looking at me like I had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"I know you were; but I'm being serious. Could I do that?" I asked him.

"Dude that's crazy! There is no way in hell you can be serious about this. You can't hire someone to pretend to be your family." he yelled at me.

"Why not? I have the money, I have the space, and plus it would only be for a few day. What could it hurt?" I asked him.

"Well first of all, Mom and Dad aren't going to be here for just a few days. They wanted to spend a few months here, with us. A year to be exact!" Kendall told me.

"What? What the hell do you mean a year?" I shouted at him.

"A year, as in 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days. The amount of time it takes the Earth to make a full rotation around the sun." he yelled back.

"I know what the hell a year is Kendall. Why the hell are they going to be here that long?" I asked him, trying to make sense out of my parents decisions.

"I told you, they said they missed us and wanted to spend some time with us." he told me calmly.

"Bullshit! This is mom and dad we're talking about here. Since when have they actually wanted to spend time with us? This is probably just another way for them to critique our lives." I told him, trying to calm myself.

"I'm with you on that, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's not like we can tell them they can't come, I mean they are our parents." he told me. "Anyway if you are serious about this whole fake family thing then we better get started."

"Yeah except the problem is we have no idea where to start," I reminded him.

"Oh come on, there are struggling actors all over this state, who need the money. All we have to do is put out an ad in the paper and post something online, and just wait to see who responds." he answers.

"You might be right, for once; but..." I was cut off by my pager going off. "I have to get back to the E.R. I'm on graveyard tomorrow, so just stop by my place after work and we can figure the rest of this shit out then." I told him as we walked out of the break room.

"Alright! I need to get home and get some sleep anyway, I have a meeting early tomorrow. Love ya lil bro!" he said smirking at me.

"Dude you're only ten minutes older than me!" I remind him. "And yeah love ya, too!" I said before heading back to the E.R. for a night, that will hopefully take my mind off the horrors that are sure to come.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

A/N: I hope you guys like it! I know absolutely nothing about being a nurse or doctor, so if anything that I write is wrong than sorry! I'm really interested in rather you guys think I should continue posting this story or just keep it to myself. So drop me a review and state your opinion.

Read and Review


	2. Life

(A/N: I wanted to thanks everyone for their response to this story! It means so much to me, that you guys actually like it. I know I told a couple of people that this chapter would be up on Saturday but I got crazy busy, so it took me a couple extra days!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm to broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 2: Life

Camille P.O.V.

I have been at work for three hours now, and I haven't been able to sit down once. Of course that meant great tips, which of course, means food for the house.

Even though I was extremely busy I made sure to stop by the counter every few minutes to check on Haley. Although it really wasn't necessary; because she was always with one of my regulars, who had become use to Haley always being there; since I couldn't afford a babysitter.

I had just finished checking out my last table, when I heard my best friend calling Haley. I looked up just in time to see Haley jump into Jo's arms.

"Hey, is it time for your break yet?" Jo asked me, hugging Haley to her.

"Yeah, I was just about to place our order. What do you want?" I told her.

"The usual!" she told me before she and Haley went to the booth we always sit in.

"Hey Mike, I need a kids mac-n-cheese, a cheeseburger w/ fries, and a BLT on Rye; Tomato on the side." I call to the cook.

"Coming right up, Camille!" he called back to me.

I fixed our drinks before heading over to the booth.

Jo had already put Haley in her booster seat and was sitting across from her, coloring in Haley's coloring book.

"You know I could bring you one, if you wanted!" I tell her laughing.

"Ha Ha! She asked me to help her color. You know I can't say no to her." She said, smiling at Haley, who was still busy coloring.

"Yeah I know! Anyway how was your shift last night?" I asked her, taking a sip of my sprite.

"It was good. I got to work with that doctor I was telling you about." she said smiling.

"Oh you mean Dr. Mitchell!" I say, winking at her.

"Yes I mean Dr. Mitchell, and stop winking at me like that, I already told you I don't like him like that." she told me.

"Sure you don't!" I told her, not buying her bullshit for a minute.

"Fine! Okay, I did have a little bit of a crush on him; but that was before I met his brother. And let me tell you, if Dr. Mitchell is gorgeous, then his brother is a God!" she said, smiling dreamily at something behind me.

"Well did you at least get his brother's number?" I ask her, already knowing the answer.

"Sadly, NO! I thought about asking Logan for it, but that just seem like it would be really weird." she told me.

"You never know Jo , he might like you back. I think you should go ahead and ask Dr. Hottie for his number." I tell her, as Mike called me to let me know my order was up.

I went to grab out food and quickly came back to the table.

"Here we go! Come on sweetie time to eat." I tell Haley, before closing her coloring book and putting her mac-n-cheese in front of her.

"Otay Mommy!" she said as I hand her a spoon.

I watched as she started to eat. I couldn't believe she was already feeding herself. It felt like just yesterday when I was changing her pampers and doing everything for her. I watched her for a few more before turning to my own food.

"So how's it being going today?" Jo asked me in between bits of her sandwich.

"Well, the lunch rush was crazy as always but it started to quiet down about thirty minutes ago. And I made about fifty in tips already." I told her before taking a bit of my burger.

"That's great! But I don't she how you do it. If it was me I would get everybody orders wrong and fall on my ass at least five times a day." Jo told me laughing.

I chuckled. "Jo, you do realize that you work at a hospital, that is a lot more hectic than it is here." I reminded her.

"Yeah, and for some reason I can do that job but I suck as a waitress. You remember when I worked at that little cafe during college. I was terrible and the only reason the manager didn't fire me was because he thought I was hot." she said causing both of us to laugh.

"Momma, Fries!" Haley stated, reaching for my plate.

"Haley, what did I tell you about touching other people's plate?" I scolded her.

"It not nice and I not do it." she mumbled, looking down at her plate.

"That right, you need to remember that. But here you can have some of my fries." I told her, while putting a handful of fries on her plate.

"Thanks momma!" she says, before picking up a fry.

I smile at her, before turning back to Jo who had been watching the whole exchange.

"It's been two years and I still can't get over what a great mom you are." Jo tells me.

"Thanks ! Trust me, I'm right there with you. I can't believe it's been two years since I had her, it feels like just yesterday." I told Jo, trying not to think of what also happened the day I had Haley.

"Cam, I know you probably don't want to hear this but I have to say it. You need to let go of Jett, and move on. Haley deserves a dad and you deserve so much more than Jett could ever give you." Jo tells me, causing me to wince every time she said his name.

"I know that Jo! I know that Haley needs a dad in her life. and I know I deserve better than Jett. I promise you, I have let him go. I just... I just don't know too many men who would want to take on all the drama that comes with my life." I told her, trying not to burst into tears.

"Honey, trust me any guy would be lucky to have you and Haley in their life." she said, holding my hand in hers. "But you are never going to find him in less you put yourself out there."

"Alright, I get it! But for now I'm going to keep my focus on trying to provide for my family and keep a roof over our heads." I tell her. "And speaking of , I need to get back to work. Are you still taking Haley for a while?"

"Yeah! I was planning on taking her to the zoo. What do you think Haley? You want to go to the zoo?" she asked.

"Yep, Auntie Jo!" Haley said in her high pitched voice.

I gathered up all of our dishes and put them in the hold area behind the counter. Before going to the back to get Haley's things.

I handed Jo, Haley's bag, before helping Haley put on her coat. It wasn't very cold outside but Haley was just getting over a cold, so I didn't need her getting sick again.

I was about to kiss Haley, when the bell above the door, dinged, signaling a new customer. "Welcome to Sadie's Diner, you can have a seat anywhere you would like, and I'll be with you in a minute," I told them before turning around to finish my goodbye's with Haley and Jo.

"Don't worry, we'll be back right before you get off." Jo told me.

"Trust me, Jo, if there is one person I know I don't have to worry about Haley being with it's you! I'll see you two in a couple of hours." I said before kissing Haley, and watching them leave.

More than anything, I wished I was the one who was taking Haley to the zoo. But I could barely keep us feed, let alone take her to the zoo.

I quickly grabbed some menus and walked towards my table. One day...

Logan P.O.V.

I was exhausted when I finally got home this morning. I dropped my bag by the door and walked upstairs to take a quick shower. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Waking up a couple hours later to my brother banging on my door, was not my idea of fun. It took all my restraint to stop from strangling him.

"What do you want Kendall?" I shouted as I swung the door open.

"Good to see you too, lil bro!' he said, pushing pass me and heading straight for my fridge; to grab a beer, no doubt.

"Kendall, I am not in the mood for this. I've been working night shift every night this week . Now what the hell do you want?" I asked, barely able to keep my eyes open as I laid down on my couch.

"Well I thought you wanted to figure out how you were going to get a fake wife and kid by next week." he said, sitting down in my lazy boy chair.

"Oh yeah! I actually forgot about that. I don't know, maybe we can put an ad in the paper or something?" I told him, yawning as I sat up.

"Yeah I suggested that, plus we can post something about it online and see what comes of it." he answered. "But do you have a specific look or is anything good."

"Kendall you know my type better than anyone!" I reminded him.

"So basically she has to be a brunette, with brown eyes, about 5'7", and be hot." He said smirking at me.

"Hey I can't help the fact that I have a type! Plus she has to be really good with kids or it won't work." I told him.

"Okay what about the kid? I really don't know too many people who are just going to lend you their kids for a year." he told me.

"Shit! I didn't even think about that. Should I say that she has to have a kid?" I asked.

"That's the only way I see it working. But you have to make sure the kid is the right age." he replied, taking a swig of his beer.

"Well I don't care if it's a boy or girl, but they have to have brown hair, brown eyes, and be about 2 or 3 years old." I told him, after thinking about what he had just said.

"Okay go get your laptop and we'll start posting it on myspace and facebook and stuff." he tell me already pulling his laptop out of his bag,

I went into my office and grabbed mines off the top of my desk and head back downstairs. When I got to the living room Kendall was already on facebook typing away. I logged onto my computer and looked up the website fore the local newspaper and clicked that I wanted to submit an ad. After typing it up, I let Kendall proofread it and after a couple of correction, I submit it and pay with my credit card. Then I head over to myspace and send out notices to all my followers asking them to forward the messages to their followers and so on. It was another hour before we both shut our laptops and sat in silence for a minute.

"It might be a couple of day before someone answers back Then we can hold some interviews, and you can choose someone." Kendall says.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" Not being able to shake the feeling that in a few day, I was going to regret my decision.

"Well maybe because of the fact that this is a horrible idea. But are you really ready to tell mom and dad that you lied. I mean come on this is our parents we are talking about here. They're like sharks and we are the helpless suckers, who got stuck in the middle of the ocean." Kendall causing me to laugh.

"That has to be one of the lamest descriptions of our parents you have ever come up with."

"Ah! Don't be trying to be picky. And stop avoiding the topic. Do you want to call this off and tell mom and dad the truth?" he asked, glaring at me.

"No of course not. But when I told them I got married and was having a kid, I figured they wouldn't want to have a thing to do with me. I mean it's been three years since we had a simple conversation, so why are they trying to get into my life now?" I ask him.

"Logan, I know that you had it a lot worse than I did growing up, mostly because you actually cared what the 'rents thought of you. So yeah I get why when we went to college you shut them out; but that was always your choice. Just like it was your choice to cut off all communications with them for the past three years." Kendall said, in a serious voice that was odd for him. He was always the one joking around and making people laugh. "But mom has been trying to connect with both of us lately and I get why you won't let her in; but you can't really put all the blame on them."

I was in shock, I was use to Kendall being serious when he was in court but never towards me. Hearing him say that to me was really hard; but I couldn't deny anything he had just said. It was my choice to not be in contact with my parents and it was my choice to rebuff my mom, and not give us a chance to connect like her and Kendall have. I'm not proud of this, but part of me resented my brother for having the relationship that I had always wanted with my mom. I would never tell my brother that because he has been my rock throughout my whole life and I loved him for it.

"I know that over the last seven years the lack of communication has been my fault; but they had 18 years to get to know us, and they could care less. So why do they care now?" I asked him, almost already knowing what his answer would be.

"Honestly, I don't know! Mom just said that she missed us and so they were coming to visit." he told me, just like I knew he would.

"Wait! She missed us? Did mom say that she missed us or that they both missed us?" I asked him, not really knowing if I wanted to hear his answer.

"She said that she missed us; but don't go jumping to conclusions Logie. That doesn't mean that dad didn't want to come too." Kendall tell me, reading my mind.

"Come on Kendall, this is dad we are talking about. When has he ever shown any kind of interest in us other than telling us that we weren't good enough; that we would amount to nothing. I get mom trying, because even though she wasn't always there she did at least show an interest in us. Dad however didn't give a damn about us. And if you think any differently, then you're fucking delusional Kendall." My voice had risen to a yell by the end of my little tirade and I was pacing the room, roughly shoving my hand through my already messy hair.

I couldn't believe I had just went off on my brother that way. And by the look of shock on his face, he couldn't either. I mean sure, we had the sibling fights just like anybody else; but we never really yelled at each other. Especially me, I was calm, level-headed, dependable Logan. So how the hell had I become this emotional mess in less than one day.

Kendall silently got up and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I get it lil bro, remember I was there with you every step of the way, just like I will be to the day we turn gray and die. Everything you just said was true but I still can't help to be hopefully that in the last few year dad has changed. And I might be a fucking delusional idiot for hoping that, but I don't care."

I pulled out of the hug and just stared at my brother. Most anyone who has ever met us would right off the back assume that I was the older brother, because of how serious and mature I was. But in this moment I knew that I could never handle being the big brother. That while Kendall made it seem effortless, that a lot more than I could imagine went into it. I had a new found respect for my brother. But I still wasn't ready to have this conversation. Over the years we've tried to talk about our dad; but that was always the subject that made me shut down.

Growing up I was the normal little boy, who admired everything his dad did and wanted to be just like him. So the first time he ever told me I wasn't good enough, pretty much shattered my world into a million little pieces. And I vowed that day that no matter what it took, I would prove him wrong. I would prove that not only was I good enough but I was better than he ever was.

"As much as I'm loving this conversation bro, I'm actually really tired and I would love to get a couple more hours of sleep before I have to head in for the night shift again." I tell Kendall, trying to get us off this subject before I broke down.

"Alright lil bro, I should head out anyway. But hey did you ask Nurse Jo if she was seeing anybody?" he ask, the normal Kendall showing.

"No I didn't and I'm not going to. If you want to find out then, I suggest you, come by the E.R. tonight and ask her yourself." I tell him shoving him towards the door.

"Whats the point of having a brother, if he won't be your wing man?" he asked, while he opened the door.

"Sorry, never said I would be your wing man. And you should be use to it by now. I didn't do it in high school, or college. So I'm sure as hell not going to do it now." I told him, before slamming the door shut.

I could hear him cussing all the way to his car. When I head him peel out of my driveway, I cut off all of the lights downstairs and headed up to bed. But unlike before, it wasn't a peaceful sleep. It was full of all my painful memories, most of which involved my dad.

I knew sooner or later I would have to deal with all the emotions and feelings and resentment that I had towards my parents. I just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

Kendall P.O.V.

I knew my brother, hell I knew him better than I knew myself. And I could see past that facade he was trying to put up. Yet I left because I knew that was what he needed.

Growing up, I was luckier than Logan. While he admired our dad more than anyone else. I didn't really care about those things. I admired famous people; because they always seem to be way cooler than my dad ever had.

My dad was far from the perfect father. He was hardly ever home, and he never really paid attention to us, unless it was for him trying to pressure us into mini-clones of himself. I never bought into it and I wish Logan hadn't either.

For me, most of my life has been spent making sure I took care of my brother. Even though I was only ten minutes older then him, I was always protective. Not that he always needed my help, Logan is actually a lot tougher than he looks. But there was always one thing I couldn't protect him from. MY DAD!

Sure I was there to put the pieces back together every time they were shattered but it seem like a piece would go missing every time. Forcing Logan to grow up and be more serious than any kid should ever be. So it became my duty to make sure he laughed, joked around, and had fun. I had already let my dad take away part of my brother; but I was determine to not lose all of him.

While I was relaxed and laid back about pretty much everything; Logan was always stressed and freaky when he so much as thought he would fail at anything. I always had my suspensions that the reason Logan pushed himself so hard was so he could prove our dad wrong, but he would never admit it.

I broke out of my thoughts to see myself in front of one of my favorite food joints in Dallas. It's called Sadie's Diner, I got out and headed in side. I smiled as I saw my favorite waitress behind the counter. She looked up at the sound of the bell and a smile lit up her face when she saw me.

"Hey Camille!" I said, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Kendall! I was wondering when you were going to stop by." she said, not bothering to give me a menu. "You usual?"

"Of course! Camille I've been coming in here for over a year now, you shouldn't have to ask me that question." I told her continuing on with our usual banter.

"Well you know how forgetful I can be at times." she smiled at me before going to place my order.

I really didn't know much about Camille, except that she was 23 years old, had a daughter, Haley, who is the cutest little thing you will ever meet. And that she had to drop out of school to take care of Haley when her ex took off.

I swear if I ever meet the guy who did that to them, I will personally kick his ass. Camille deserves so much better than that. She came across as a genuine sweet, honest, loving person.

I had actually been pushing Logan to come here, so that they could meet. They would be perfect for each other. She fits the description of his dream girl to a -T! I know that if they were to just meet they would hit it off; but every time I convince Logan to come with me, Camille is off. I have to remember to ask her about her schedule.

We had our usual conversation as I ate my dinner and she did her work. I had just finished, and was about to go settle my check. When I heard Haley's pet name for me. I turn just in time to catch her as she jumped at me. I hugged her; before sitting her down on the stool I had just vacated.

I turned as the bell 'dinged' again, and I heard a woman's voice call out to Haley. The minute I saw who was standing in the doorway my heart started banging around my chest.

I wouldn't have to wait until tonight, I was getting my chance right now. I could feel the nerves building up in my stomach as the blond Goddess walked towards me.

I opened my mouth to talk. "Hey..."

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

A/N: Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written out of all my stories! I know much didn't happen in this chapter but it was just suppose to give you a little more back ground and get you use to the characters before anything really started happening. Well drop me a line and tell me what you think!

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Sick!

(A/N: You guys are amazing! I love that everyone is being so sweet and supportive about this story! Thank You!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm to broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 3: Sick!

Jo P.O.V.

Haley had the time of her life at the zoo. As soon as we were through the gate she took off like a bat out of hell. I spent ten minutes chasing her from display to display before she calmed down enough to walk.

Even though she was very excited to be here, I could tell that she wished her mom was there with her.

Camille has been my best friend since freshman year in high school. We've been through everything together. So when she came to me one night, crying her eyes out, telling me she was pregnant; I knew that I would be there for her.

During her pregnancy our friendship, reached a new found strength. When her parents cut her off, and told her they wanted nothing to do with her bastard child; was one of the hardest times we've been through together. It still breaks my heart whenever I remember that day. I can still picture Camille's face, remember her locking herself in her room, and sobbing for days on end. Just like I remember the day Jett signed over his rights, and left her to deal with everything on her own. In those nine months she went through more heartbreak, then most go through in a lifetime. Yet some how every time, she picked herself up and carried on.

I inspire to be as brave and confident as she is. I can honestly say that if it had been me, I would have drowned under the same pressure, that she seems to thrive under.

I was broke out of my thoughts, by Haley tugging on my shirt sleeves. I bent down, so that I was at eye level with her.

"What's up Princess?"

"I have use barthwoom!" she whispered.

I smiled as I picked her up and headed towards one of the bathrooms. It was so cute when she talked. She was still being potty trained; but she had learned pretty quickly to tell us when she needed to us the bathroom. Although she hasn't quite mastered waking up in the middle of the night to go.

We finished up in the bathroom, and continued to walk around the park for two more hours, only stopping for me to buy us water and to use the bathroom. I took plenty of pictures, so that Camille could see how much fun she was having. Both of our favorite part was the petting zoo. Hearing Haley squeal when the baby goats would eat out of her hand, made me wish that Camille was with us more than ever.

It was starting to get dark by the time we made it to the car and headed back to the diner. Haley was becoming a little fussy, but I knew it was only because she was tired and hungry.

I pulled up in front of the diner and went to help her out of her car seat. She took off into the diner, and I heard her scream someones name but I couldn't make it out, as I got her bag out of the car.

So I was surprise when I saw the tall and handsome God holding her. He put her into the seat he had just stood up from and turned towards the door as the bell 'dinged' signaling my arrival.

A smile graced his face when he saw me and I couldn't help but think how truly God-like this guy was.

"Hey Nurse Jo!" he smirked at me.

"Hey yourself!" I smiled, trying not to blush as Camille sent me a curious look over his shoulder.

"I didn't know you knew Camille and Haley!" he said, not once taking those gorgeous blue eyes off of me.

"Of course you didn't, you only met me yesterday." I told him, with my usual sarcasm. "But yeah, Camille and I are best friends and I'm Haley's Godmother."

"Hmm... I wonder why I've never seen you around here before." he said.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to himself but I decided to answer him anyway. "Because you're a lawyer and you work during the daytime hours, while I work pretty much the same hours as your brother. Which is mostly the grave yard shift, so I'm usually at home passed out."

Camille chose that moment to cut into the conversation. "Okay I'm confuse over here! How exactly do you know each other?"

"Oh, you know that doctor I was telling you about?" I asked her.

"Doctor Logan! Yeah, what about him?" she replied.

"This is the brother I was telling you about earlier." I told her, trying not to look at Kendall as I felt myself blush.

"Wait! This is him?" she asked, her eyes widening.

I nodded quickly, feeling my face turn even redder as I felt both of them staring at me.

"Well I'm going to let you two continue talking, while I go get our dinner." Camille said before walking away.

I picked up Haley and walked over to our booth and settled her into the booster seat that was already there. I could feel Kendall's eyes on me the entire time. He wait until I was seated before sliding into the booth beside me and starting the conversation up again.

"So you talked about me?" he asked me smirking.

"It's not what you think. Cami asked me how work had went and I told her everything that had happened, and that includes meeting you." I told him.

"Well I'm flattered you even remembered me." he told me. "But you talk about me brother, too?"

"Yeah, he's a really cool guy. And I do spend a lot of time with him at work." I tell him as Camille comes over to the table with our food.

"Thanks Cami!" I tell her as she places my plate in front of me.

"No problem!" she tells me, turning to Haley to cut up her burger, so its easier for her to eat.

"Yeah my brother is pretty cool! I just came from over his house not to long ago. Try to help him with this problem, he's having." Kendall told us, stealing a fry off my plate.

"Hey!" I glare at him. "Get your own!"

"Nah, I'm good with yours." he said, causing Camille to laugh.

"Anyway! What sort of problem is your brother having. I mean if you don't mind me asking." I asked.

"Oh I don't mind, it's just that we don't really get along with our parents, and Logan ended up telling them this huge lie a couple years back. And now it's blowing up in his face." he answered.

"What was the lie? If you don't mind!" Camille asked, very much into the conversation.

"Well he kind of told our parents that he got married and was having a kid." Kendall said, shaking his head.

"I didn't know Logan was married!" I exclaimed, not realizing how dumb I sounded, until it was too late.

"Hench the lie part Jo!" Camille said, shaking her head at me. "You said you were trying to help him, how so?"

"Well... we kind of came up with this idea for him to hire an actress to play his wife and she has to have a kid that could pretend to be his kid." Kendall said staring down at the table.

Me and Camille started at each other, our mouth hanging open; before turning back to look at Kendall.

"You're kidding me right?" we said in union, causing Kendall to flinch back int his seat, at how high pitch our voices were.

"Well at first, when I suggested it I was joking; but Logan took me seriously. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't let it go. And he is my brother, so no matter how stupid the plan is I'm going to be there right beside him." Kendall answered us.

"Okay I get that! But seriously how does he plan to hire someone to be his family?" I asked, Camille nodding in agreement to my question.

"Well we posted an ad on Myspace, Facebook, and a couple of other sites. And we also put an ad in the paper. We figured in a couple of days we can meet with the people who responded and who ever meshes well with Logan, would be the one he hires." Kendall answered, stealing another fry from my plate.

"So what, is he going to move them in his house for a few day and then pay them when your parents leave and send them on their way?" Camille asked, sounding a little upset.

"When you say it like that it sounds very mean. But Logan would never treat anyone that way. And it's not just for a few days, its for a year." Kendall said, flinching under the glare Camille was leveling him with.

As Camille open her mouth to make a smart-ass comment, that I could almost see rolling off her tongue; I quickly cut in.

"Camille!" I whispered- yelled at her. "Don't start!" she just roll her eyes at me, and went back to eating her food.

"Have you guys consider the consequences of this little plan?" I asked Kendall.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, looking at me confused.

"Well for one what about the kid? I'm guessing you want the child to call Logan, dad, right? What happens when that year is over, and that child has gotten use to Logan being there and being his father? It's not easy to just switched that off." Camille said, tears welling up in her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah trust me, we get that! And we already discuss that, Logan know that attachments are going to be made. Jo he's not just going to send them away afterward. If the mom is okay with it then he would love to remain in there lives." Kendall said, jumping to Logan's defense.

"You know what Kendall, I'm sorry! I don't mean to sound like such..." Camille stopped herself, realizing that Haley was listening to our conversation. "B-I-T-C-H! From what Jo has told me about your brother, he seems like a great guy, so I have no right to criticize him."

"It's okay, I was the same way when we first started talking about it. So I don't blame you for voicing it, especially since you are a mom." Kendall told her, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"You know, Camille, if I didn't think you would smack me silly; I would say you should go for it." I told her, moving as far away from her as I could, just in case.

"Usually I would hit you, but I'd be lying if I said that that thought hadn't crossed my mind, too. But I don't think I could ever really do that." Camille told me.

"I never even thought of you Camille; but now that you mention it, you are my brothers type." Kendall smiled at her. "I have, however, been trying to get you two to meet for the last few months; but every time I bring him here you aren't working."

"Why did you want us to meet?" Camille asked him.

"Like I said your my brothers type and I know he would really like you. And I think you would like him, too." Kendall told her, winking at me. I guess he figured out why I would always talk up Logan to Camille.

Camille looked between the two of us, her eyes narrowing as she saw the grins situated on both of our faces.

"Oh no you don't! Both of you stop right now! You are not playing matchmaker with me. My love life is neither of your business." she snapped at us.

"We aren't saying you have to marry him, just meet him, talk to him. You deserve to be happy Cami, and I think he would make you happy." I told her.

"I agree with Jo, on this one Camille. You two would really hit it off." Kendall added.

"If I agree to meet him, will you guys get off my back?" she asked us, looking annoyed

"Yes!" we said at the same time.

"Fine, I'll meet him, but I"m not making you any promises." she said.

Kendall and I had huge grins spread across our faces at the possibility of them meeting. Seeing us, Camille rolled her eyes at us and stood up picking up our dishes.

"It's almost time for the next shift to come in, so I need to do my break down. Jo, can you stay and watch Haley until I finish?" Camille asked me.

"Yeah of course. I got the princess." I told her, while leaning across the table and tickling Haley, who let out the most adorable giggles, before giving her, her coloring book and crayons.

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder, as she walked toward the kitchen.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, letting our minds wonder. I was so happy that Camille had agreed to meet Logan...

"Hey we just got Camille to agree to meet your brother, right?" I asked him, worry starting to build in me.

"Yeah, why?" Kendall asked.

"Humor me for a second! The reason we want them to meet is so that they like each other and hopefully start dating, right?" I asked.

"Yeah,,," Kendall trailed off.

"Then how is that going to work with the whole pretend marriage thing?" I asked, seeing understanding crossing his face.

"Shi...shoot, I completely forgot about that." he sighed. "I have no clue! I mean if Camille was the one pretending to be his wife, then they could still get to know each other"

"Yeah but Camille would never do that. She wouldn't put Haley through that, even if Logan stayed in their lives afterward, it wouldn't be the same." I reminded him.

"Yeah; but what if she did do it and they feel in love with each other, during that time. Then they could get married and nothing would change." he told me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful look on his face. I would love for that to happen to Camille. Like I told her before she deserved all the happiness in the world, and I honestly believed that Logan could make her very happy.

"Okay I agree with you, there could be a chance of that happening. But how are we suppose to get her to agree to meet with him about it." I asked.

"Now that's going to be the hard part! But I think we should hold off on approaching Camille with it until we came up with a good plan." he tells me.

"Sounds good to me!" I smiled at him.

"But that does mean, we'll have to see each other again." he whispered, looking down, almost like he was embarrassed.

"Kendall, if you want to ask me out, just do it. No beating around the bush, okay?" I told him.

"Okay! Jo would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked.

"I would love too!" I smiled at him.

"Great! Here put your number in my phone, so I can call you sometime." he say, handing me his phone.

I put my number in and quickly called my phone. I saved his number and handed him back his phone. He leaned over and kissed Haley's cheek before standing up.

"I better go, I have an early court time tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow so we can set something up." he told me.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He grinned at me before walking off, I let my eyes follow him. He stop to say bye to Camille before heading out the door.

Yep I couldn't wait for his call!

Camille P.O.V.

I watched their interaction as I cleaned up behind the counter. They both think that I would be perfect from his brother, well I think they are perfect for each other.

I saw the way Jo's face lit up into a smile when she walked into the diner and saw him. I watched as they flirted and sent each little glances when they thought, I wasn't paying attention.

When I saw them exchange numbers, I couldn't help but smile. If I knew Kendall, he had either already asked her out or was going to whenever he called her. He walked over and said goodbye to me before leaving.

Jo picked up Haley and brought her over to where I was working and sat her down on a stool, making sure to open up Haley's coloring book to the page she was working on.

"So...?" I asked her, when she settled down onto her own stool.

"So... what?" she asked, smirking at me.

"Don't make me hit you! You know what I'm asking you."

"I'm not sure I do!" she says, still smirking.

"Jo!" I yell at her, causing Haley to look at me.

"Sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you." Haley stared at me for a few more seconds before going back to coloring. I quickly turned my gaze back to Jo turning it onto a full on glare.

"Okay, okay! Yeah he asked me out! He's going to call me tomorrow, so we can set something up." she grinned as she told me.

"Good! You guys look good together. And you keep telling me that I deserve happiness, but honey, you deserve just as much happiness as I do. And if Kendall is that one for you, then I'm very happy for you." I told her, as I leaned across the counter to hug her.

"Thanks Cami! Hey I have to head out to get ready for work but I'm off this weekend, how about I rent some movies, stock the fridge, and we can have a girl's weekend at my place? We haven't done that in forever." she asks, as she pulls her coat on.

"Sounds like fun! Me and your Goddaughter are so there!" I tell her.

"Okay!" she says before picking up Haley again and hugging her. Haley kissed her cheek before Jo sat her back down. "Bye Princess!" she looked up at me and leaned over the counter and hugged me. "I'll see ya later, call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"I will! Love ya!" I call as she opens the door.

"Love both of you too!" she calls over her shoulder before the door closes behind her.

I smiled to myself, as I finished cleaning up. Thinking of how great of a friend Jo was. Actually calling her my friend wasn't the correct term. She was more like my sister, than anything else. If I ever need anything, she was always there for me. And I love her for all of her love and support.

I had just finished cleaning when my replacement, Jackie, walked in.

"Hey Camille! How was it today?" she asked me, pulling on her apron,

"Great! I worked both lunch and dinner rush so I made a killing in tips. Which is awesome because I need to get groceries and fill up the car." I told her, gathering up my stuff, and shoving my apron into my bag, putting my tips into my pocket. I walked around the counter and helped Haley into her coat and made sure it was button up and grabbed her bag, making sure to put her coloring book and crayons in. "I'll see you, Jackie!" I told her as I picked up Haley.

"Alright, bye!" she called out.

I walked out to my car and quickly got Haley situated into her car seat and got in, heading to the grocery store, close to my house. It took 15 minutes before I pulled into a empty spot. I got Haley out, and grabbed one of the carts, sitting her in the front before heading in.

It took almost 45 minutes before I made it to the check out counter. It took a while since I had a basket full of food. By the time I made it out to the car, Haley was barely able to keep her eyes open. I place her in the car and buckled her in; before going around to the other side and putting the groceries in the car and heading home.

I got Haley out of the car and grabbed a couple of bags before I heard someone call my name. I turned to see the three little boys who lived with their parents, in the apartment down the hall, standing there.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Ms. Camille, do you need some help?" the youngest, Micheal, asked.

"Yeah that would be great guys!" I told them before heading up to my apartment, as they grabbed the bags and followed behind me.

I opened the door and told them to put the groceries down on the kitchen table. I laid Haley on the couch, as the guys came back out into the living room. I pulled a ten spot out of my pocket to give to them, but they waved it off.

"Not necessary ma'am!" the oldest boy, Tyler, told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. They all nodded at me. "Well okay, thanks for your help guys." I told them as I walked them out remembering to lock the door.

I checked on Haley, who was still sleeping on the couch. I went in and put up all the groceries before, running some water in the tub for Haley.

She was cranky that I had woken her up, as I tried to bathe her. I quickly finished up, got her in her p.j.'s and tucked her into bed. I decided to take a bath instead of a shower. I grabbed some of my bubble bath and filled the tub. I quickly got undressed and relaxed back into the tub and closed my eyes. This was one of the few moment, when I really go to just relax.

I stayed in for almost two hours, the bubbles were almost gone, when I finally decided to get out. I pulled on my p.j.'s, brushed my teeth, and quickly washed out the tub; before heading to the bedroom. I checked on Haley, who was still sleeping, although she was starting to sweat. I went to cut the A.C. on, before finally climbing into bed and closing my eyes, sleep instantly overcoming me.

I couldn't have been sleep for more than a hour, when I felt something shaking me. I opened my eyes; but it was to dark to see. So I reached over and flipped on the light and and saw that it was Haley.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing up?" I asked her.

"Tummy hurt, mommy!" she told me. "Me sick." she said pointing at the spot of throw up that was beside her bed.

"Oh sweetie, come here!" I said, scooping her up as I got out of bed, carrying her into the bathroom. I could feel the heat radiating off her. I grabbed the thermometer.

"Sweetie, I need you to stay still, so mommy can check your temperature." I told her.

I stuck the little part in her ear and held it there until it beeped. 103 degrees! Shit!

"Okay Sweetie, we have to go see the doctor okay? They're going to make you feel better." I told her, while grabbing our coats and my keys and purse; before heading out the door, remembering to lock at least the bottom lock. I quickly got Haley in her car seat before jumping in and peeling out of the lot. I pressed one of my speed dial and called Jo.

"Hello? Cami?' her voice answered.

"Jo please tell me you're at the hospital!" I told her pulling up into a read light. Only to have Haley throw up on the seat.

"Yeah I'm here, why?" she asked.

"Haley, woke up throwing up and I took her temperature and it was 103!" I told her, trying to keep my composer as the light turned green and I took off once again.

"Okay honey, you need to bring her in here, right now." she told me, worry filling her voice.

"I'm already on my way. I'm about five minutes away." I told her.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you outside." she says.

I hung up as Haley threw up once again. "Momma!" she groaned out.

It broke my heart to see her like that. I wished I could pull her into my arms and hold her there forever.

She had thrown up one more time before I pulled into the E.R. parking lot. I threw the car into park and jumped out of the car, I got her out of her car sear, grabbed our things, and pulled her into my body as I ran towards the E.R. entrance.

Jo was standing there, when I got almost to the door. She took Haley from me and hurried inside, with me hot on her heels.

She took Haley into one of the rooms, and quickly dashed out of the room. After only a minute she she was back, followed by the hottest man I had ever seen.

I shook my head as my mind started traveling down a path it shouldn't.

"Cami, this is Doctor Mitchell, he's going to take care of Haley." Jo told me.

I nodded turning my attention back to Haley as she let out another groan and whimpered for me. God please let her be okay.

Logan P.O.V.

After Kendall left, I got a couple more hours of sleep. It was almost 8 o'clock when I finally woke up. I headed down to the kitchen, were my coffee pot had already flipped on. I really didn't feel like cooking, so I just popped a pizza in the oven.

I grabbed a cup of coffee before grabbing my laptop, from the table in the living room. I sat at the bar in my kitchen and signed into my email. I sipped my coffee as I waited for it to load. I was surprised when it said I had 20 new emails, each from addresses I didn't recognize.

I clicked the first one, and quickly read it over. I nearly spit my coffee all over my laptop. I couldn't believe that someone had already responded to my ad. I close that one and opened the second email.

One after another, were answers to my ad. I picked up my phone to call Kendall, when it started to ring. Guess who it is!

"Hey bro! What's up?" I asked

"Dude, you won't believe what just happened." he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him, getting up to check on my pizza that was almost done.

"You know that diner that I always go to?" he asked.

"Yes, Kendall!" I tell him.

"Okay! Well I went there after I left your place and that waitress, Camille, the one I've been telling you about was there." he took a breath before continuing. "Dude I'm telling you she's really cool, and totally hot, you have to meet her..."

"Yeah, yeah! Kendall, get to the point." I told him, as I took the pizza out of the oven.

"Oh yea! So I just talked to her as I are and right before I'm about to leave, Camille's daughter, Haley comes running in. And guess who was behind her."

"Who Kendall?" I asked, between bits of my pizza.

"Nurse Jo! Apparently, her and Camille are best friends." Kendall said, sounding like a five year old who just got a new toy.

"Okay?" I said, still not getting why he was so excited.

"Well I stayed and talked to them for awhile. I even told them about your little problem..."

"Dude please tell me you didn't phrase it that way!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah I did! Why?'

"Think about it, Kendall. When you hear that what's the first thing you think of?" I asked him.

Kendall was silent for a minute. "Oh!" he gasped, laughing. "My bad dude!"

"Whatever, just don't use the words 'little problem' anywhere near my name again. I told him, finishing off my pizza.

"Alright! N-E-Way! I told them and they both understand why you are doing it; but they both had some thoughts about it, especially Camille. But most of her concern was for the kid and how we expected him to deal with everything after the year was over."

"I get that, but I would never just throw them away like they didn't mean anything just because I didn't need them to pretend to be my family anymore. I would want to continue being in their life, regardless." I told him, knowing he already knew that.

"That's exactly what I told her, after that she didn't really have a problem with it. But the funny thing is... she fits your type to a 'T', Logie! Me and Jo think she should do it, hell it even crossed her mind." he told me.

"Dude, you keep talking this woman up to me, you do realize I'm not looking for a girlfriend, right Kendall?" I asked, frustrated at my brother match making.

"Yes Logan, I realize that. I still think you should meet her about the pretend wife thing, though?" I could tell that he wasn't giving up.

"Did she even agree to do it?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Not yet; but me and Jo are working on it." he answered.

"Well while you work on that I'm going to be interviewing the 20 women who have already replied to the ads." I told him.

"Wait, what? Someone has already responded?" he asked.

"Yep! 20 women have responded so far."

"Damn! I didn't think it would work that fast. So now are we going to do the whole interview thing?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but I don't really have time to think about it right now. I got to get ready to head to the hospital. " I told Kendall, putting my dishes in the dishwasher.

"Wait! I didn't tell you the best part. I ask Jo out , and she said yes!" he said, all his excitement returning doubled.

"Congrats man! When are y'all going out?" I asked, genuinely happy for him.

"I don't know yet, I told her I would call tomorrow and set something up." he explained.

"We'll good for y'all! But seriously Kendall, I gotta go! Love ya bro!" I told him, heading upstairs to get ready for work.

"Alright, I'll call you later so we can figure out what to do about the interviews. Love ya too lil bro!" he said, before hanging up.

I hung up and place the phone of my dresser before walking in my closet. Even though I had told Kendall, I didn't want a girlfriend, apart of me knew that I was lying.

I did want that fairytale family; the wife, husband, and 3 kids, I knew that I would have that someday, I just didn't think it had to happen now. I knew my brother was ready to get married and start a family, but for some reason he was convinced that I was too.

I love my brother, but when he gets in his matchmaking moods, it really annoys the hell out of me. I'm sure whoever this Camille girl is, she's cool in her own right but just because Kendall thinks she's perfect for me doesn't mean I'm going to.

During my silent musing, I managed to get fully dressed. I grabbed my bag and everything I would need tonight and headed to the kitchen. I feel my thermos with the rest of the coffee and grabbed my laptop before heading out the door.

I had been at the hospital for a couple hours and it had been pretty quite. It was nearly one in the morning, and I was standing by the nurses station talking to Jo.

"So I hear you and my brother are going out sometime!" I smile at her.

"Yeah! I hope you don't mind. I don't won't anything to be weird, you know?" she asked looking up at me.

"No, I think it's cool that you and my brother like each other. And if you could get him off my back, about me me meeting your friend Camille, I would very much appreciate it." I told her.

"Sorry no can do. I happen to agree with Kendall on that. You guys really should meet!" she told me, as her phone rang. She looked down at the caller I.D. "Speak of the devil, this is her right here."

"Hello? Cami?" Jo answered.

I could hear a muffled voice on the other end.

"Yeah I'm here! Why?" Jo asked.

I didn't want to seem nosy, so I flipped through one of the patients charts, that I was awaiting blood work on. But the next words out of Jo's mouth caught my attention,

"Okay, honey, you need to bring her in here right now." There was worry and fear written all over Jo's face. I hope that everything was alright.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you outside." Jo told Camille, while shooting out of her chair and grabbing her coat.

I followed behind her as she headed towards the entrance.

"Jo what's wrong?" I asked her.

"That was my friend Camille, her daughter, Haley wasn't feeling well and was throwing up. So she took her temperature..." I could hear in her voice, that Jo was trying not to cry. "It was 103 degrees, so she's on her way here now."

"Okay, I'm going to go grab a chart for her, come and get me as soon as they get here." I told her.

I waited for her to nod before heading back inside to the nurse station. I grabbed a new chart and filled in some of the information that I already knew.

I had just finished writing when Jo walked up to me. We headed back to the room that she had placed them in. Even though I knew that there was a sick child in the room, I couldn't my gaze from going to her mom.

Damn! Kendall was right, she is perfect.

Perfect brown eyes that will draw you in for days, perfect body, not to big yet not scary skinny; and the perfect face! Even when it was streaked with tears, and her cheeks were blotchy, she stilled looked absolutely perfect to me.

Jo introducing me, snapped me out of my musing and I instantly went into doctor mode as I saw the most adorable girl alive sitting there.

I quickly went through the usual check up, and had Jo draw a little blood from her. I put a rush order on it, before telling Jo to give Haley some Children Tylenol to try to break the fever and start an IV. So we can make sure, she has liquids and don't get dehydrated.

Another 30 minutes later, and Haley's fever had finally broken and she had fallen asleep. Jo was at the nurses station filling out the necessary paper work. And I was standing in the doorway of Haley, watching the women, who had been on my mind since the first glance. She hadn't notice I was standing there, because she was staring at her daughter with all her fear shining through on her face.

"Are you just going to stand there, staring at me all night, or are you going to get up the balls to talk to me."

My mouth drop as she turned to look at me. I opened my mouth to try to speak but nothing came out.

OH NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

(A/N: Wow this was the longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you did drop me a line and tell me what you think. Thanks for the support!)

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Character Background

Hey guys! This is not an actual chapter but everyone has been asking me about the characters and about the other guys in B.T.R. So I decided to post these character backgrounds for you. And just so you know there won't be any Big Time Rush in this story and Carlos and James aren't going to be in it all that much. They will make some appearances though.

Character Background:

Camille Roberts:

23 years old

Daughter- Haley Roberts, 2 yrs. old, born Feb. 12, 2009

Ex-boyfriend: Jett Stetson

Waitress at Sadie's Diner

Not talking to her parents

Lives in a small one bedroom apartment

Best friend: Jo Taylor

Barely makes enough to pay her rent

Birthday: March 26, 1987

Born in Nashville, TN

Logan Mitchell:

25 years old

Doctor at University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas

Best friends: James Diamond and Carlos Garcia

Twin Brother: Kendall Mitchell

Parents - Christopher and Karen Mitchell

Lied to his parents about getting married and having a family

Has only talked to his parents twice in the five years prior to their visit

Was pressured to be perfect all his life

Really close to his brother

Went to John Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore, Maryland to get his medical degree

Born on September 24, 1985

Jo Taylor:

24 years old

Nurse at the same hospital as Logan

Best friend w/ Camille

Haley's Godmother

Kendall Knight Mitchell:

25 yrs. old

Logan's older brother by 10 minutes

Lawyer

Went to the University of Maryland School of Law

Wasn't pressured as much as Logan was growing up

Best Friends: James and Carlos

Christopher Mitchell:

50 yrs. old

Is Kendall and Logan's father

A stockbroker

Is a workaholic

Doesn't really care about his wife and kids

Karen Mitchell:

47 yrs. old

Is Kendall and Logan's mother

Is a recovering alcoholic

Never told Kendall and Logan that she had a drinking problem

Loves both of her kids, even though she doesn't always show it

James Diamond:

26 yrs. old

Lives in L.A.

A famous singer

Signed to Rocque Records

Dating Elizabeth whose a 22 yrs. old and a model

No kids!

Carlos Garcia:

25 yrs. old

Lives in Austin, Texas

Cop

Married to Stephanie King whose 23 yrs. old and a writer

Has 2 kids: Amelia 1 yrs. old, and Carlos Jr. 3 months

Jett Stetson:

27 yrs. old

Camille's Ex.

Haley's father but gave up his rights

Lives in L.A.

A semi-famous actor

Dating Katie Rocque

Katie Rocque:

21 yrs. old

Lives in L.A.

Singer

Signed to her father, Gustavo Rocque label

Friends with James Diamond

Dating Jett Stetson

Story Location: Dallas, Texas

Well I hope that clears up some confusion for people! And thanks for reading guys!


	5. Decisions!

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry! This was suppose to be up last week but I got busy and couldn't write. I know that isn't a good excuse but it's the only one I got! Just know I'm so sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm to broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 4: Decisions!

Camille P.O.V.:

I could feel his eyes on me, but I kept my focus on Haley. It was kind of unsettling, the way he was staring at me. it was weird, the fact that I had just met this men, yet for some reason I wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him silly.

The silence was killing me, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you just going to stand there, staring at me all night? Or are you going to get up the balls to talk to me?"

I turned to look at him and almost burst out laughing at the look of shock on his face. He opened his mouth, but apparently words were failing him at the moment.

"If you want to have a seat, your welcome." I tell him pointing to the seat next to me.

He nodded and walked over to the seat. We sat in silence for a while before I asked the question that I had to know the answer to.

"She's going to be alright, right?" I ask looking right into his eyes.

"Yeah! She's going to be are keeping her in for monitoring tonight, just to make sure. And I should have the blood work back first thing in the morning. I should be able to tell you what cause this, to try to prevent it from happening again." He says, with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know I fought, Jo, on meeting you; but now I wish I would have. And I'm really happy that you were the doctor on call tonight. Thank you for taking care of my baby." I say, trying to wipe away the tears I had let fall.

"Of course! I'm just happy she's going to be fine." He smiles. "And I'm with you, on the whole, fighting part. Kendall has been trying to get me to meet you too. In fact, he called me after he stop by the diner yesterday, and told me I just had to meet you; even if he had to drag me down there."

"You know, Jo and your brother are really sweet; but if they keep pushing this, somebodies going to get seriously hurt." I tell him. "So... how goes the search for the perfect wife and kid?"

His cheek burned red, and he dropped his gaze to the floor. I don't like that he isn't looking at me anymore.

"Oh that!" he mummers.

"Yeah that!" I laugh.

"It's going okay, I got twenty replies so far.." he starts.

"WOW! Seriously?" I ask shocked.

"Yep! It surprised the hell out of me too. I mean we only put the ads up a couple of hours ago." he tells me.

"Well you shouldn't have any problem finding someone then!" I state, feeling the jealousy bubbling up inside.

What the hell? Why am I jealous? I just met this man, I have no claim to him. But that didn't stop me from wanting to rip the throat out of which ever girl he choose.

"Yeah, I'm worried that they're all going to be psychos or something." He says making me laugh.

"I'm sure that your going to find the perfect girl." I tell him, my heart clenching at the thought.

"Maybe!" he says, staring into my eyes.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, from the intensity in his eyes. I couldn't do anything but stare back at him. I didn't even notice that we had both started leaning forward, until we heard a throat being cleared, causing us to jump apart.

"Excuse me, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Jo asks smirking at us.

Part of me wanted to strangle her interrupting, while the other part wanted to kiss her for the same reason. I can't get involve with this man. I don't even know him, for God sake.

'Why not?' asks that annoying ass voice in the back of my mind.

"Well for one he's about to have a pretend wife and kid in his life for a year!" I answer myself.

'Oh please! If you would get off your high horse and do it, then you wouldn't have to worry about that, now would you?' that voice says again.

"Yeah and after the year is over, what then?" I asks.

'That's kind of the point of a chance. You never the outcome, but you have to have faith that something good is going to come out of it.' the voice reasons.

Great! I couldn't even win at arguing with myself. It would be a chance; but was it one that I was willing to take?

"Where's your head at?" I heard Jo voice ask.

I blink, realizing that Jo was sitting in the seat beside me and Logan was gone. I must have really been wrapped up with my silent conversation, cause I didn't notice anything.

"I couldn't even tell you." I answer her.

"Worrying about Haley?" she ask, grabbing my hand.

"I'm always worried about Haley; but for once it wasn't what I was thinking about." I whispered trying not to bother Haley, who had start to stir.

"You were thinking about Logan, weren't you?" Jo ask, with a knowing smile on her face.

I nod my head. "You were right, okay? He does seem to be a good guy and I am very attracted to him. But I couldn't pretend to be his wife. You know how important the idea of marriage is to me, am I suppose to just forget about that?" I ask her.

"No honey! Your beliefs are what make you who you are. And no one wants you to give those up. But you deserve someone who will make you happy and Haley deserves to have a father." Jo tells me. "And I think you know that Logan could be that for both of you."

"You and Kendall are so sure that we would be perfect for each other. But what happens if I do this and it doesn't work?" I ask Jo, almost desperate to hear her answer.

"I love you, you know that right?" Jo ask me, waiting until I nod before finishing. "I know you had to grow up quickly; but sometime I wish I could bring back the old Camille. The one who never let her fears stop her from going after what she wanted. I admired that girl so much growing up and I wish you could find her again. Because you deserve that, and Haley deserves to know that part of her mother." By the end of the speech, we both had tear rolling down our faces.

"I take that as your way of saying, screw what might happen, take a risk for once." I say as she hands me a Kleenex. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking for. If I just so happen to be right about everything then, Yea Me!" she answers, laughing.

"You are too stupid, but I love you anyway." I tell her, pulling her into a hug.

"Okay honey, I got to get back out there. Call me if you need me and I'll be back to check on the princess in a little while." she says standing up.

"Okay! Thanks Jo!" I tell her, before turning back to Haley.

I must have stayed there, in that one spot, thinking until I passed out. Cause the next thing I knew, I felt someone laying a blanket over me.

My eyes shot open in surprise, they spread even wider when I saw Logan standing there.

"Hey! Is everything okay?" I groan out, as I stretch and pull the blanket closer to my body.

"Yeah, she's perfectly fine, still sleeping. I was walking by and I saw you were asleep and I thought you might be cold. I hope you don't mind!" he says, squatting down in front of me.

"Not at all, thanks!" I tell him, feeling my eyes beginning to droop again.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when Haley wakes up." Logan whispers.

I nodded once, before sleep over takes me again. The sound of his voice still filling my ear, his face burning into my mind. I wasn't completely sure it was the right thing to do, but I knew he was worth the risk.

Kendall P.O.V.

What the hell?

Who the fuck is calling me at 3 in the morning? I snatch the phone off the base, and push talk, without checking the caller i.d.

"What?" I yell into the phone.

"Kendall!" Logan voice whisper.

"Logan? Dude what the hell? Do you know what time it is? And why are you whispering?" I ask.

"I'm freaking out!" Logan yell into the phone, making me yank the phone from my ear.

"About what?" I ask, flipping on my bedside lamp.

"I met Camille..." he starts.

"Wait! You met Camille? When? Where? How?" I cut him off.

"Yes I met Camille, like an hour ago, at the hospital, and because her little girl is sick." he answers.

"Haley's sick? Is she okay?" I ask, hopping that he would be able to tell me.

"Yeah, she's fine. I however am not!" he groan.

"What the hell is wrong then?" I ask, irritated that I was up at 3 in the morning, and I had no clue why.

"I like her!" he answers.

"Like who?" I ask, my tiredness starting to fog my brain.

"Camille!" he shouts.

"Okay! Stop shouting! I'm still not seeing the problem here, Logie." I tell him.

"The problem is that I like her enough to date her but now I can't because I have to pretend to be married to someone else." he explains.

"Or you could choose her to be your fake wife and while you're pretending to be married, you could date." I suggest.

"That could work, except that she would have to agree to it. And you already said that she would never do it." he reminds me.

"I also told you that Jo and I are working on that. Cami has already thought about doing it, and she could use the money. Trust me, we can get her to agree to do it. It just might take a while." I tell him.

"Well just in case, I still think that we should meet some of the other girls."

"Alright; but I'm telling you it won't be necessary."

"If you say so, I got to get back to work. Talk to you later." Logan says before hanging up.

I put the phone back on the base and just laid there thinking. Was I really that sure that we could convince Camille to do this? I knew without any doubt that Cami and Logan would make each other happy, but was I right to keep pushing the issue?

It only took a couple minutes, before I feel asleep. Yet when I work up this morning I was restless. I felt like something big was going to happen, I just didn't know if it was going to be a good or bad thing.

I headed out to work, stopping at McDonald's to grab breakfast; before heading over to the courthouse. Sometimes I can't believe I'm actually a lawyer. If you had ask me growing up what I would be, my answer would have been, center for the Minnesota Wild or the Maple Leaves.

As you can see being a lawyer is far from being a hockey player. To be honest I can't tell you were everything changed for me. All I know is one day, I was off to law school.

But I wouldn't change my life for anything. I rushed into court five minutes before the judge was announced.

Court was kind of a drag, the defense lawyer was trying to win over the jury and it look like they were buying into this bullshit. Tomorrow , my closing statements were going to have to be amazing if I was going to put this scumbag away.

I had just made it to my car when my phone started ringing. I pulled out my phone and check my caller id. 'MOM' flashed across the little screen. I quickly put my blue tooth in before hitting 'talk'.

"Hello?' I said, cranking my car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hey honey, how are you?" my mom ask.

"I'm okay! I just got out of court, its not going so good, right now. But I'll kill them with the closing statement." I tell her.

"I'm sure you will, honey. Well I was just calling to tell you that me and your dad are actually going to be there sooner than we expected." she says excitement in her voice.

I would have chocked to death had I been eating anything. "How much sooner?" I ask, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Well be there in about 3 days. Aren't you excited?" she squeals.

"So excited!" I telling her faking. "Hey mom I have to go, I'll talk to you later." I waited for her answer before hanging up. I whipped around at a U-turn section and headed straight to Logan's place, we are so screwed.

Ten minutes later I was pulling into Logan's driveway. The car was barely in park before I threw open the door. I was half away out the car by the time I turned it off. I hopped out the car and ran to the door. I started banging on the door, forgetting that I had a key. A few minutes later, the door was yanked open and a very pissed off Logan stood there glaring at me.

He open his mouth to start yelling but I cut him off. "We are screwed!" I tell him, walking into the house and grabbing both of us a beer out of the fridge. At second thought make that two each.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are we screwed?" Logan ask as I put the beers on the table. Logan grabbed one and took a swig.

"Mom just called! Her and dad will be here in 3 days." I tell him, causing him to do a spit take, that ended up all over the table.

"What? Why?" he ask me, getting up to get a rag,

"I don't know, she just said that they would be here in 3 days." I explain.

"We have to do the interviews today, because we still have to get everyone moved in." he says, dropping back into his car.

"Okay, well have you gotten any new emails?" I ask him.

"I got a couple more yesterday, but I haven't check yet today." he tells me getting up and heading towards the staircase.

I pulled out my laptop as I waited for Logan to come back with his. I had already logged into both Facebook and Myspace by the time Logan got back. It took Logan a minute to boot up and get into his email.

"Well there are ten new emails making the total 37 women who responded." Logan told me.

"Damn! How are we going to interview 37 women today?" I ask.

"Well we can narrow the list down, to women who live in the immediate area. Here I'm going to print out there emails and we can go through it." he answers.

Five minute4s later we each have a handful of printouts and were separating them. It took a couple more minutes before we were both finished.

"Okay I have 7 women who live here, and actually fit you type." I tell him.

"I have 9! Let's start emailing to see how many can come today." Logan says.

We work silently for awhile sending out emails to each of the remaining girls. I sent up a silent prayer every time I hit 'send', hoping that this person isn't a complete psycho.

"Are you done yet?" I ask Logan.

"Yep! I just sent the last message." he answers me. "How long do you think it will take for them to respond?"

As soon as the question left his mouth, there was a ding from both of our computers, signaling an incoming email! "My guess would be not long."

I turned to my computer and saw that I already had 3 emails in my inbox. The first two were simply asking when and where the interview would be. While the last said she was out of town and couldn't do it.

"Well I got two confirmations that they can meet today, and one 'no can do'." I tell Logan, getting up to throw both of my empty beer bottles in the trash.

"Well I got 3 confirmations and 2 'no can dos'. So far at least." he says, staring at his laptop screen. "Make that 4 confirmations and 3 'no can dos'. So I'm only waiting on two more people to answer back."

"Well I just got 4 new emails." I paused. "That brings the total for me up to 4 confirmations and 3 'no can dos'. Anyway where the hell are we doing the interviews?"

"I was hoping you place!" he says not meeting my eyes.

"O you are a funny little dude!" I chuckle. But glancing at him, I saw the serious look on his face. "HELL NO! Logie, I don't want these strange women knowing where I live."

"Well I don't want them to know where I live at either." he snapped at me.

"Fine, how about we have them at a public place? Like at the diner." I suggest.

"Could we have it there?" he ask me.

"I think so, its a public place, so that can't really tell us we can't be there." I answer.

"Well let's go! We can email everyone when we get there." Logan says heading toward the door. forgetting he was only wearing pajama bottoms.

"Or I could go ahead and email the time and place to them and you can go upstairs and get dress."

He looks down, finally realizing what he was wearing. "That could work!" he calls as he headed up the stairs.

I pull his laptop to me to see if he had anymore new ones. It read two new emails. I opened it, to find two more confirmations.

I closed those emails off and added the email address to the list, before opening up a new email and typing up the info and sending it to all the 'Yes" on his list. I closed his computer before turning back to mine. I repeated the same thing, I had done on Logan computer, before shutting my laptop down and putting in back in my bag. I heard Logan coming down the stairs.

"Hey did you finish?" He ask me, grabbing his laptop off the table.

"Yep and that brought the number of confirmations to 10 out of 16. Not bad." I tell him as we head out the front door. "Are you taking your car or riding with me?" I ask pulling my car door open.

"I'm going to take my car. I'll be behind you." he answers, getting into his car.

The drive to the diner went by quickly as my brain wondered to Jo. I still needed to call her. I pushed the automatic caller button and told the voice to to dial Jo's number.

It rung three times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nurse Jo!"

"Well hey there, I was wondering when you were going to call." she says.

"Sorry! Me and Logan got some news today that kind of freaked us out. So we've been dealing with that plus I had court earlier." I explain.

"What was the news?" she ask, before quickly adding. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind! Apparently our parents are going to be here a lot sooner than they originally said." I tell her.

"How much sooner?" she inquired.

"In 3 days!"

"Woo... yeah that's a lot sooner. Have you guys figured out what you're going to do about the whole pretend wife thing." she asks.

"Yep, we are actually heading to the diner right now. We're going to have the interviews there. The ladies should be arriving in about thirty minutes." I answer her.

"Man I wish I could be there to see this." Jo laughs.

"Why can't you?" I ask her.

"Cause I'm taking care of my beautiful Goddaughter right now. Camille had to work and she can't really afford to take the day off, so I said I would watch her." she explains.

"How is Haley doing? Logan told me Camille brought her to the E.R. last night?" I ask.

"She's doing better, it was just a little stomach virus. She just has to stay in bed, get plenty of sleep, and drink lots of fluids. And she came to the right place to be sick because all I know how to cook is chicken noodle soup." she laughs.

I chuckled. "Well I'm happy she's okay!" I tell her feeling my nerves kick in. "So... I was wondering if you would want to go out to eat tomorrow night?"

"I would love to; but I'm working the night shift tonight." I felt my heart sank at her words. "However I'm off all weekend if you want to do it then."

A grin spread across my face. "How about Saturday night? Dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds perfect!" she answers. "Hey I have to go, Haley is calling me."  
"Okay! I'll call you later to tell you what happens." I tell her.

"Alright; but I'll probably already know. Since Camille is staying with me for a few days, so I can monitor how Haley is doing."

"Okay; but I'm still calling." I tell her. "I'll talk to you later Jo!"

"Bye Kendall!" she says.

I waited for her to hang up before hanging up myself. I can't believe I seriously just ask her out. I couldn't get rid of the grin on my face even if I wanted to.

I was still grinning when I pulled into the diner parking lot and got out of my car and waited for Logan to do the same.

"Why are you grinning like that?" he asks me, as we walk towards the diner.

"Jo and I have a date for Saturday night!" I tell him, trying to contain my excitement.

"I'm happy for you; but I'm going to need you to stop with the creepy smile, you look crazy." he tells me, pulling the door open.

"I'll try!" I tell him, looking around and spotting Camille over at a table full of guys, so seem to be giving her a hard time. Logan must have saw her too, cause we both took off towards her at the same time.

"Come on guys! I don't have time for this. What can I get you?" she says, her voice strained, like she was trying not to cry, now I'm mad.

Their answers only pissed me off more.

"Your phone number!"

"Your sweet ass!"

"You on your knees!"

Logan grabbed my arm, as I was about to punch the last guy. I looked at him and he only shook his head at me, before addressing the guys.

"I'm pretty sure those aren't on the menu. But we could serve you up an ass whoopin' if you want that instead."

Camille whipped around, surprised to see us standing there.

"Calm down dude! We were only playing around with her." one of the guys answer.

Logan open his mouth to say something else but I beat him to it. "Well id didn't look like she was enjoying the conversation very much. And I suggest you three get out of here before I really get pissed off."

"And if we don't?" said the same guy, standing up. He motion for his friends to do the same. One of them got up while the other just shook his head and got up and left.

"You might want to follow your friend out of here! Trust me, you don't want us to escort you out!" Logan growled, wrapping his arm around Camille and pulling her behind him.

"Whatever, it wasn't even that serious." the second guy says before pulling his friend out the door. Me and Logan turned to face Camille.

"Are you okay, Cami?" I ask, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I'm just really tired and I have little patience for a bunch of immature idiots." she smiled at us. "And thank you guys. It's like having my own set of Knights in Shining Armour."

We both chuckled at that.

"Anytime!" Logan smiled at her, causing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"So what are you guys doing here?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Well we were going to do the interviews here." I told her, catching the confused look on her face. I explained further. "You know for Logan's pretend wife and kid."

I saw something flicker across her face but it was gone before I could figure out what it was.

"Okay! Well I can't wait for this one. It's bound to be funny." she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be." I tell her. "So if anyone come in looking for us, just show her where we are and if we already have someone there just tell them to grab something to eat on us."

"Will do!" she say, before making her way back to the counter. Me and Logan taking a seat in a booth in the back.

We only had to wait five minutes before we saw Camille pointing us out to someone. The girl headed towards us and I could already tell that she was going to be a NO!

She had dyed her hair a bleach bottle blond and was wearing clothes that made her look like a hooker.

"Hey I'm Crystal!" she says with a deep drawl.

"Hello I'm Logan and this is my brother Kendall. Why don't you have a seat so we can get started." Logie tells her.

We let her get comfortable before starting the interview.

"So Crystal, how old are you?" Logan asks.

"I'm 18!" she smiles.

Me and Logan looked at each other! O HELL NO!

"Well... thank you for coming Crystal, but you're a little too young for this. But feel free to grab something to eat on us." I tell her.

"Whateva!" she said grabbing her bag and walking away.

"Dude that would've been statutory rape!" Logan points out.

"I know!" I say as Camille walked up to the booth.

"How did it go?" she asks dropping down into the seat, Crystal had just vacated.

"She was 18!" Logan groaned.

"Yeah that's jail bait. So are you ready for me to send over the next one or do you want a minute?" she ask, her voice level stayed the same but I notice a sharpness to it that wasn't there before.

"Send over the next person!" Logan answered. "O can I get a coke please!" he calls as she walks away.

"Coming right up!" she calls back.

A couple minutes later she was back, handing Logan his coke along with a basket of fries. "I thought you guys could use something to eat and here Kendall." She hands me a bottle of water. " O guys, this is Emily! Emily, this is Kendall and Logan. Have fun."

After the introduction, she walked away to take care of another table.

"So Emily, how old are you?" Logan ask.

We were both holding our breath, waiting for her answer.

"I'm 23!" she answers.

We released our breath at the same time. Thank God!

Camille P.O.V.

I watch them talk to woman after woman, with a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I didn't understand it, I had no claim to Logan, so why did I want to march right over there and drag that chick out of here by her hair.

This one, Tiffany, I think; seemed to be getting along perfectly with Logan. He said something and she laughed like he was the funniest person in the world. Kendall, however, seemed to be annoyed by her.

He excused himself and came and sat on the stool in front of me.

"How's number 8 going?" I ask.

"Logan seem to like her, I can't stand her." he answers me.

"How do you know you can't stand her, you just met her?" God I'm such a hypocrite.

"I'm good at reading people and everything about her is fake. She's just saying things she thinks Logan wants to hear. There's no way in hell, I'm letting her get her claws in my brother." he explains. "Camille, do me a favor, and go flirt with my brother."

"Come again?" I ask in shock.

"Go flirt with Logan, so I can get rid of Tiffany." he answers me.

"Kendall I'm not going to flirt with your brother just so you can get rid of her." I tell him. "I'm going to do it, cause I want her ass gone too!"

I heard him chuckle as I walked away. I sat down beside Logan and he immediately turn his attention to me, his smile widening.

"Hey, how's it going?" I smile at him.

"Good, even better now that you're here." he tells me.

"O you flatter me." I wink at him before turning to Tiffany who was glaring at me. "So you having a good time?"

"I was until you showed up." she snapped.

I smirked. "Well I just wanted to check on, Logie, here. You know, make sure he was being taking care of." I said rubbing my hand up and down Logan's arm.

"I can handle that, thank you! So how about you get lost, NOW!" the tone of her voice only fueled the fire I was feeling inside.

"I'll leave when Logan tells me to." I tell her, before turning back to Logan, who eyes had been on me the entire conversation. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Logie, do you want me to leave?"

Shock registered on his face. "Of course not, you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Logie!" I leaned over and kiss his cheek before whispering in his ear. "You can do a lot better than her, like me for instance."

I winked at him and sent Tiffany a smirk before getting up and heading towards Kendall.

"You're up!" I tell him, sitting on the stool beside him.

"What did you say to him? He hasn't stop staring at you." he laughs.

"I might have told him, he could do better with me than her." causing us both to chuckle. "Now go get rid of her."

Kendall walked back over to the booth and started talking to Tiffany, who was getting more and more annoyed that Logan was ignoring her and staring at me.

Not five minutes later she let out a shriek; starling everyone, even snapping Logan out of his daze, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the diner.

"Thank you for coming!" I call after her. Before heading over to the booth. "How did it go?"

"Not so well apparently, I was just talking to her and she got all pissy and stormed out." Kendall says with a look of complete innocence on his face.

"Well you have two more people people waiting, I'm going to get the next one." I say getting up to go get the lady who I knew would be a No. She was like 20 years older that Logan.

I pointed her to the table and sure enough not two minutes later, she was leaving in a huff.

"What was wrong with her?" I ask as I sat down, trying not to laugh.

"She was almost 50!" Logan answers,

"What? You not into cougars?" I ask causing Kendall to choke on his drink.

"Cami!" he shot at me, trying to stop laughing.

"Is there anybody else?" Logan asks me, staring down at the table.

"One more, her name is Rachel, I'll send her right over."

I was a little worried about this one, she fit Logan's type and she seemed like a nice person. I watch as they sat there talking for ten minutes and 35 seconds. Yes I counted the seconds, got a problem with it?

I was so happy when I saw Logan shake his head no. She just shrugged her shoulder and got up and left.

"What was wrong with this one?" I ask Kendall, when he came over to the counter.

"She was great until she stated that she hated kids and wasn't willing to put up with them." he answers, a look of disgust on his face. "She actually said, and I quote. "Why can't we say I had a miscarriage and we don't want to try for anymore of those little bastards.""

"She didn't say that. Please tell me she didn't really say that!" I tell Kendall.

"Sadly she did!" he says.

"She better be lucky I didn't hear her, I would have smacked her teeth out her mouth." I growled,

"Calm down there, Tiger!" Kendall chuckled at me.

I look over at Logan and immediately all feelings of anger left my body, when I was her depressed he looked.

"Kendall, you seriously think I would be a good match for Logan?" I ask.

Surprise showed on his face at my question. "Yeah, I think you guys are a perfect match for each other." he answers.

I thought about that for a second. "Give me three good reasons, why I should do this, and I will."

"Well for one, you won't have to worry about paying the rent or anything money related." Reason number #1.

"Okay, keep going!" I told him.

"Well he would be a great dad to Haley!" Reason number #2.

"I agree with that!" I admit, he would be an amazing dad to Haley.

"And lastly, you both already like each other, and you need to see where this can go." Reason #3.

"How did I know that was coming?" I ask him.

He shrugged his shoulder. "So did I convince you?" he ask, biting his lower lip.

"I guess we'll see." I say before heading over to Logan. "Hey you're Logan right?" I ask him.

His head shoots up, he looks confuse, knowing I already know his name.

"I'm Camille! Sorry I'm so late, I had to work. Are you still interviewing?" I smile, dropping down in the booth opposite him.

"Camille, what are you doing?" he says still confuse.

"Well I take it you didn't find your perfect pretend wife!" He shakes his head. "Well I'm here to interview for the position." I tell him.

"Seriously?" he asks, understanding registering on his face.

"Yeah, if you're okay with it." I tell him.

"Absolutely!" he smile. "So Camille, tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm 23, I was born and raised in Nashville, TN. I'm a single mom to my two year old daughter, Haley. I was 21 when I had her. I was going to school for nursing but I had to drop out when I was pregnant, to work." I tell him. "It's been hard over the last couple of years, but I wouldn't change a thing cause I love my daughter."

"Wow! What happens to Haley's dad? If you don't mind me asking?" he ask.

I knew that question was coming, but that did nothing to soften the effects.

"Well a few weeks before Haley was due, he decided that he didn't won't to be a father. So he signed over his rights and took off to L.A, And I haven't heard from him since."

I saw anger flare up in Logan's eyes.

"I'm sorry he did that to you, Camille." he says, holding my hand.

"It's okay! I better off without him." I smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cami? My parents aren't the easiest people to get along with and they definitely won't be winning parents of the year award anytime soon." he asks.

"My parents told me they wanted nothing to do with me nor my child. Trust me, after that I can deal with anything your parents throw at me." I tell him.

"Well then it looks like I got my perfect family." he laughs.

"I don't know about perfect, but you got a family." I whisper.

"Come on!" he pulls me up and over to Kendall, who has been staring at us the entire time.

"Well?" he ask anxiously after a couple of moments silence.

"Meet my new wife!" Logan told him, grinning.

"Thank You God!" he shouts before pulling me into a hug.

"Just so you know, you guys have a bill for $86 dollars 43 cent, and that's not including my tip." I laugh.

"I got it!" Logan says, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. I walked behind the counter and rung him up. "What time do you get off?"

I looked up at the clock. "In about 15 minutes, why?"

"You should come see the house and we can talk." he answers.

"Okay sound good." I say handing him his change, before turning and heading to the only occupied table in the dinner.

THIS IS GOING TO BE AN INTERESTING YEAR!

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

(Well there we go! I hope you guys like this chapter. I was up to 4 this morning writing this, and I think it's on of my best chapters of any of my stories. I made it really long so that you guys won't be mad at me for not updating sooner! Love you guys! Thanks for the love and support!)

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Sharing!

(A/N: Sorry! I know I said this chapter would be up by Friday but I ended up getting roped into help my cousin move and then well we all know what happened yesterday. But no worries we're still proud of our boys and we know that it don't take them winning an award to know they are amazing! Anyway off my tirade and on to the story. Just so you know there is mention of Carlos and James in this chapter.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm to broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 5: Sharing!

Jo P.O.V.

I couldn't wait for Camille to get here, to tell me all about what happened with the interviews today. She had already been off for 20 minutes now, so she should be here any minute.

Twenty more minutes went by and still no word from her. I was starting to get worried, Camille was never late. I picked up my phone to call her, when it started ring. 'Kendall' the display read.

"Kendall! Hey! Are you still at the diner? Is Cami there? She hasn't got here yet! I was starting to get worried, what if something happen to her? What if she..." I rambled until Kendall cut me off.

"Jo calm down! Cami, is fine! That's actually why I'm calling you. Camille kind of..." he trailed off.

"Camille kind of what?" I asked, curious.

"She agreed to be Logan's pretend family. They are actually on their way over to his house right now."

"HOLD UP, REWIND, AND PRESS PLAY! Camille did what?" I asked in shock.

"She agreed to be Logan's pretend wife. Surprise the hell out of me too." he laughed.

"O My God! I know we wanted her to do it; but I never really thought she would." I asked, not able to process what Kendall was telling me. "How did it happen?"

"Well the interviews didn't go so well! We had everyone from jail bait to granny show up." he paused as I burst out laughing. "When it was finally over, I went over to Camille and she randomly asked me to give her three good reasons to agree to be Logan's wife, so I did, and then she did."

"What were your three reasons?" I asked.

"Um... Reason 1: Was not having to worry about money. Reason 2: was he would be a great dad to Haley. And Reason 3: they both liked each other and need to explore it." he answered.

"Damn those are some good reasons." I told him, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, I figured you would be worried about Camille, so I told her I'd call and tell you what happen." he informed me.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well now we have to move her and Haley into the house and they have to come up with a cover story." he answered.

"Okay; but what if your parents want to see wedding photos and pics of Logan and Haley as a baby and family pictures? They don't have any of that." I expressed my concern.

"You know what's bad? Logan and I never even thought of that. I guess they can go get pictures taken tomorrow, and they can use photo shop for some of the pics when Haley was younger."

"I guess that would work, but how are y'all going to get Haley to call Logan, dad?" I asked.

"That I'm leaving up to Logie and Cami. I can't think of everything for them. But I can tell you one thing; the next three days are going to be hectic."

"I don't care! I'm happy Camille doesn't have to live in that bad neighborhood anymore." I stated.

"Wait, she lives in a bad neighborhood?"

"Yeah, it's all she can afford. I keep offering that she can stay with me so she can save up for a better place. But Cami is stubborn and independent. She hates depending on someone else. So I'm hoping Logan isn't planning on asking her to quit her job or anything because that's gonna cause some problems, mostly likely, to his health." I informed him.

"I doubt if Logan's going to ask her to quit, but he might ask that she cut down on her hours. That's not going to get him killed is it?" Kendall sounded worried.

"No, she would actually do that. She hardly gets to spend time with Haley, so she wouldn't mind cutting back a little." I told him.

"That's good! But there was a second reason for me calling. I wanted to make sure we were still on for Saturday." he said, causing me to smile.

"Of course! I'm looking forward to it." I told him.

"Great! Hey I'm almost home, so I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good! Night!" I told him.

"Night!" he answered, before hanging up.

My head was spinning! I couldn't believe that Cami had actually agreed to this. I mean, I knew she like Logan; I walked in on them about to kiss yesterday, for pete's sake. But I didn't think she would go that far.

Don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon happy for her. But I can't help but wonder what's going to happen after this year is over. I don't want to see Camille nor Haley get hurt. So for Logan's sake her better not hurt them or he's going to have to deal with me.

I sat down and flicked through the channels not really paying attention. Even though I knew what had happen, I wanted the story right from Camille's mouth.

Logan P.O.V.

I can't believe Camille is sitting next to me, in my car, heading to my... our house. To say I was shock when she came over to the booth and said she would do it was an understatement.

I knew that I liked Camille. I mean I had pretty much proving that when she interrupted the interview with... Tiffany, I think was her name. I had been having a pretty good time with Tiffany; but as soon as Camille sat down, everything else faded away.

I didn't mean to be rude but I couldn't help it, she's just perfect! I couldn't believe there was a man out there stupid enough to let her go. His lost, My gain.

I looked over at Camille, who was staring out the window. Even though I just met her, I already knew I would do anything in my power to keep her and Haley happy.

I pulled up into the driveway and cut off the car; before turning to her. The look of shock on her face, almost made me burst out laughing.

"Cami... Cami... Camille!" I said, waving my hand in front of her face.

When she finally looked over at me, I saw disbelief in her eyes. "You do not live here!"

"Yeah I do, come on! You haven't seen anything yet." I said before getting out and walking around the car to open the door for her. I helped her out, and went to unlock the front door and let her go in first. I flipped on the light and the same look of shock was on her face.

"This house is amazing! Who decorated? Cause no offense, no guy could have done this!"

"No offense taking! One of my best friends wife did it." I told her, as she wondered around looking at everything.

"How many rooms are there?" she called, from my office.

"Well there are 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms upstairs, 1 bathroom downstairs, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a den, and 2 offices." I rattled off, from the doorway to the office. She just stood there staring at me. "What?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you bought this house. Most single guys would have went with a bachelor pad, but not you?" she asked dropping down into my desk chair.

"I guess I always thought that someday I'd have a family. So why not go ahead and buy this house." I told her.

"You're still a resident right?" she asked.

"No, I finish last year. Why?" I asked confuse.

"Well most residents can barely afford their apartment let alone buy a house."

"You're asking how I could afford this?" I waited for her to nod before explaining. "Well... my family is kind of rich." her eyebrow shot up. "Not Bill Gates rich, but we are well off."

"Huh!" was her only answer.

I waited for her to explain, but she only got up and started to look around again.

"Wait, Wait!" I said, following her into the kitchen. "What does 'huh' mean?"

"Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. It's just when I think of kids who grew up with money, Paris Hilton comes to mind." she answered.

"I'm nothing like Paris Hilton!" I said, feeling slightly offended.

"I know! That was kind of my point. I guess I got this idea in my head and you and Kendall don't kind of shattered that." she explained.

"So I'm guessing you didn't grow up with a lot of money?" I asked, as we sat down on the couch in the living room.

"No! We had money but not enough that we could go out and spend it whenever we wanted. But I wouldn't change that for anything." she smiled.

"Well if we are going to be married, we might need to know the basic about each other. So tell me about your family." I said.

She turn to face me, folding her legs under her. "Well there's not much to tell, I'm an only child. My parents spoiled me like crazy, when I was younger. But they couldn't handle me getting pregnant and not being married. So they cut me off and told me they didn't want anything to do with me. So I haven't talk to them in almost three years." she told me, picking at the nail polish on her nail.

"Wow, how did you survive all of that by yourself?" I asked.

"I survived because I had to for Haley; but I didn't do it by myself. I had Jo! She was my saving grace through all of it." she explained. "What about your family? You said that your parents weren't great parents, what did you mean by this?"

"Well it's just me and Kendall! We grew up in Minnesota. Our parents were never around, well our mom was never around. She was always off shopping and God know what in different countries." I answered. "But my dad..." I trailed off.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Trust me, I understand when something is too hard to talk about." she told me, grabbing my hand.

"No it's not that, it just I only talk to Kendall about this. So its a little weird to be talking with someone else about it." she nodded her head in understanding. I took a deep breath, before starting again. "My dad was an asshole, for lack of a better word. Nothing was ever good enough for him. The only time he would act like we exist, was when he wanted to criticize something we're doing or to pressure us to be better at something."

"So if y'all don't get along, why are they coming to visit?" she asked.

"It's my mom's idea. This past year, she's been trying to connect with us. Well she has been with Kendall, I just can't go there. Every time I try, I end up wondering, why now? Out of 25 years, she never once tried to be there, so why is she trying to be a mom now?" I tell her.

"Well I can't answer that question for you, but I do think that maybe you should give it a try. I mean I thought my parents were the best parents in the world; but at the drop of a hat, they turned back on me. Proving that what I always thought wasn't necessarily true. You should give your parents a chance to prove you wrong." she said, before getting up and leaving me to my thoughts.

Maybe she was right! I just find it hard to believe that after 25 years people can just up and change.

I sat there for about thirty minutes, before I realize I couldn't hear Camille moving around anymore. I headed to the kitchen, where I had seen her go. She wasn't there! I checked the entire downstairs before heading up stairs. I checked the two guestrooms but they were empty, too.

I looked in my room, and saw her laying on my bed. I walked in, and saw that she wasn't asleep but was just staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laying down beside her.

"I figured you could use a minute, so I decided to come explore up here. And this bed is very comfortable. It's like sleeping on a cloud." she answered.

"Yeah, I know! That's why I bought it." I laughed.

We laid there for awhile in a comfortable silence, before she flipped over, onto her side, facing me. I mimicked her movement.

"So what's our story?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did we meet? How long were we dating before you proposed? Where did we get married? You know, our story!"

"Oh... I don't know! I haven't even thought about that." I told her, honestly.

"How about we figure it out now?" she asked.

"Yeah! We could say we met through Jo! Which wouldn't really be a lie." I suggested.

"That could work, but when we were suppose to have met, you and Jo weren't working together, she was still in school. So how did you two know each other?" she asked.

"I could say that me and Jo met through my friend Carlos, who lived up here until a year ago when he moved to Austin." I added.

"Hold on! Your friend Carlos, is he married to a girl name Stephanie King?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I said surprised that she knew Stephanie. "How did you know that?"

"Me, Jo, and Stephanie have known each other since we were little. I talk to her almost everyday." she told me.

"How is it that we have never met before this then?" I asked her.

"I guess Stephanie never thought to introduce us. Wait?..." she stopped and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

She laid there for another five minutes just staring at me. "O My God! I knew I had seen you somewhere before." she exclaimed.

"We met before this? When?" I asked, trying to remember when I could have possible met her.

"At there wedding, I was a bridesmaid, I walked down the aisle with that James guy." she clued me in.

I thought back to that day, three years ago. How the hell did I not notice her then?

"I can't believe I didn't realize that was you! All James would talk about that night was how hot he thought you were." I told her. "That's crazy, we could have been friends for three years now. "

"Yeah but nothing would have happen between us." she said. I don't know what she saw on my face, cause she quickly added. "Cause I was so in love with Jett back then, I barely notice anybody beside him."

"I get that, but we still could have been friends. Then I could have kicked his ass when he did what he did." I told her.

"Thanks! Anyway we could always say we met through Carlos and Stephanie during the whole wedding planning thing and we started dating. That would be easy to remember."

"Okay let go with that." I tell her.

"Okay so when did you propose?" she asked.

"We could say we had been dating for about 10 months when I propose. We got married 3 months after Carlos and Stephanie in Vegas, In two months later we found out you were pregnant." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me. But don't you think your parents will find it weird that there are no pictures of us together or you with Haley? " she asked.

"We could go get pictures made at my friends photography studio tomorrow or something." I answered her.

"What about pictures from our wedding? Or pictures of you and Haley when she was a baby?" she asked.

"I can't believe I didn't think of any of this. I don't have a clue how to fake any of that. The only thing I can suggest is that we wait and talk to Kendall and Jo and see if they can come up with an idea." I told her.

"O My God! Jo! I have to get over to Jo's house. I was staying with her for a few days so that she could watch Haley and make sure she was okay." she said, getting up and putting her shoes back on. "You don't mind finishing this tomorrow, do you?"

"Not at all! We're going to need something to talk about while we're moving you out of your place and in here." I tell her following her downstairs and grabbing my keys off the hallway table.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I haven't paid my rent for the month yet." she said.

That statement kind of confuse me.

"Won't you have to pay to break your lease anyway?" I asked.

"No my apartment is pay by month, no lease required. I'll tell my landlord tomorrow that I won't be taking the apartment next month." she answered.

"I didn't know you could pay by month for an apartment." I told her.

"Yeah! It was the only thing I could really afford. Jo offered to let me keep staying with her; but I need to learn how to take a care of myself and Haley without someone else help." she explained.

"You're willing to let me help right? Cause I don't think this work any other way."

Her silence scared me. She wasn't going to call this off, was she? I seriously hope not!

"It's going to take some getting use to; but we can make it work." She whispered.

I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Great! You had me worried there for a second." I told her.

"Never fear! I never back down when I say I'm going to do something. So sorry, you're stuck with me." she said, smirking at me.

"O No! What have I got myself into." I groaned, trying to hide the smile that threatening to spread across my face.

"Hey not nice!" she said, playfully punching me in the arm.

"Already with the domestic violence . We haven't even been married for a full day." I told her, as I pull up next to her car, which we had left in the diner's parking lot. We sat in the car, silent for a few minutes.

"I guess I better go! I'll call you tomorrow, with my address, okay?" she said taking off her seat belt and pushing the door open.

"Yeah! Should I bring boxes or something?" I asked not quite ready for her to leave.

"I'll let you know in the morning. I really don't have much in my apartment, so moving won't take long." she answered.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow!" I smile at her.

"See ya!" she said, before getting out, shutting the door softly behind her, and getting into her own car.

I waited until she pulled out of her spot and was on the road, before heading out myself. I don't know what's going on with me; but I do know Camille is right in the middle of it.

Camille P.O.V.

Wow! What the hell happen today? I went from being a single mom, living in a rundown apartment, barely able to feed her family to being fake married to a doctor, who has a huge house and is totally gorgeous and nice.

I pulled up outside Jo's place and grabbed my bag before heading inside. I could hear the TV. on in the living room. I figured she would be waiting to grill me on everything that happen.

I dropped my keys on the hall table and headed towards the living room.

"Well what happen?" Jo said jumping out of no where.

I must have jumped ten feet, my heart was racing and not in the fun way.

"Jo, what the hell?" I yelled at her.

The look of innocence on her face made me want to strangle her. But the smirk that cross her face a few seconds later, made me want to smack her silly.

"What?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't do that." I yelled, pushing past her and sitting down on the couch. A second later, she dropped down beside me.

"Well..." she exclaimed, after a couple of minutes.

"Well what?" two of us can play the dumb game.

"Well you want to tell me what happen today?" she glared at me.

"Not really!" I yawned. "I think I'm going to head to bed. Night!"

I got t up and headed towards the stairs.

"Camille Erin Roberts, get your ass back here right now! And tell me what happened?" Jo shouted.

I turned around, hands on my hip, smirking at her.

"First of all, stop shouting before you wake up Haley! And second, I was going to tell you, you idiot! I was just going upstairs to take a quick shower and check on my daughter. So you are just going to have to wait!" I told her.

"I've been waiting for hours!" I heard her whine, as I headed up the stairs.

"Too damn bad!" I called down to her.

I decided to check on Haley first. She was out cold! I sat beside her, for a few minutes, just staring at her face. How can someone be so perfect?

I kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' before heading across the hall, to my room. I grabbed some clothes and went in got in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I was walking down the stairs, to see Jo sitting on a couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"Finally!" she exclaimed when she saw me. She grabbed the remote and flipped off the t.v. before turning to face me. "So what happen?"

I settle on the couch, grabbing some popcorn, and told her everything, from when the guys first got there to going to Logan's house. She sat there, interrupting to ask question sometimes; but mostly she just sat there listening.

By the time I had finished, an hour had past, with a empty bowl of popcorn.

"So you're moving in with him tomorrow?" she asked me, getting up to take the empty bowl into the kitchen. I followed behind her, in desperate need of something to drink.

"Yeah, but it's going to be so weird, especially since he's working the night shift tomorrow." I told her, handing her a bottle of water.

"Wait, he working tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said that the doctor who was suppose to be working called in seriously sick, so he took the shift but that means he'll be this whole weekend. Which will be good since his parent are going to be here Sunday." I told her,

"Are looking forward to meeting the in-laws?" she asked, smirking when she said 'in-laws'.

"I'm looking forward to seeing if they're as bad as Logan says they are." I told her, before draining half of the bottle of water, Damn that was refreshing.

"I just hope I get to be there! It should be an interesting day." she answered.

"Yea whateva!" I say sarcastically. "I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed."

"Alright, I'm heading out anyway! I have to be at the hospital in a little bit, so I'll you in the morning." she calls after me, as I made my way upstairs.

"Alright, have a good night!" i called back, right before the door closed.

I stuck my head in Haley's room to make sure she was okay, before heading to my room. I snuggled under the sheets, the events of today playing out in my head.

WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

(A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the other have been, but I hope you still liked it. I know some of you may be a little confuse as to how they didn't meet if they were both in Stephanie and Carlos wedding, the thing is that was three years ago and both were focusing on different things. Logan on becoming a doctor and Camille on being with Jett, so they did met, they just don't remember it. As for Kendall and Jo, do you think they remember meeting? If so why didn't they hook up back then? Or did they? All will be realized in due time. Tell me what you're thinking!)

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Moving!

(A/N: Guys I'm so sorry! This chapter was meant to go up last week and I completely spaced on it. I know you guys were probably wondering when I was going to update and I really am sorry for keeping you waiting. I happen to think you waited long enough so I'm going to shut up now! ENJOY!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm too broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 6: Moving!

Jo P.O.V.

8 in the morning! Finally time to head home. All I wanted to do, was curl up under my covers and sleep for the next few days.

"Jo! Hey Jo, wait up!"

I turn to see Logan jogging towards me. We hadn't been able to talk much all night. From the moment we both arrived last night, we've been on the go.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" I asked, when he stopped in front of me.

"I was hoping you could remind Camille that me and Kendall are going to met her at her place around noon." he said.

"Don't worry as soon as I get home, we're heading to her place to start packing. By the time you and Kendall get there we should be almost done." I told him, as I open my car door.

"Alright! I guess I'll see you later." he said, before turning around and heading to his own car.

I got in and pulled out. The ride home went by quickly and soon I was walking through my front door. The smell of bacon instantly hit my nose, making my mouth water.

I walked into the kitchen to see Camille and Haley sitting at the table eating. Camille turned to look at me, as I entered.

"Good morning! You look like hell!" she said, as I dropped into the empty seat across from her.

"Thanks for noticing! I know I can always count on you to make me feel better." I told her, sarcastically.

"Well you know me, I always aim to please." Camille said, getting up and walking towards the stove. "You hungry?"

"Starving! I was trying to work up the strength to go fix my plate." I told her dropping my head on the table.

"No problem, I got it." She said, placing a plate in front of me.

"You're an Angel!" I told her, taking a bit of bacon.

"Tell me something I don't know." she said picking up Haley. "I'm going to take Ms. Sticky here and clean her off. You might want to change before we head to my place."

"Alright!" I called to her, before shoving of pancake into my mouth.

I scarfed down the rest of my food, rinsed my plate, and put it into the dishwasher; before heading upstairs.

I got halfway to my room before I felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down to see my underwear cladded Goddaughter staring up at me. Camille came running out of the room yelling for Haley.

"Haley Ann Roberts, get back here this instance, young lady."

"Looking for someone?" I called to Camille, who whipped around.

"She took off on me! I turned to get her pants and the next thing I know she's gone." she said trying to pry Haley off my leg. "Let go Haley!"

I bent down and started tickling Haley causing her to let go. Camille scooped her up and headed back to Haley's room.

I jumped in the shower and threw on a pair of old jeans and t-shirt and a pair of converse, before heading back downstairs.

"You ready?" I asked Camille, who was bent down tying Haley's shoes.

"Yep, let's go!" she said, as Haley ran out the door, Camille hurrying behind her.

I locked the door before following Camille to her car. She buckled Haley into her car seat before getting in her self.

The drive to her apartment was spent with us singing to the radio. We really got into it when the song "Oh Yeah" by James Diamond, came on. I can't believe that I actually got to meet him, not that Camille would remember, she was so wrapped up in Jett back then.

Stephanie and Carlos wedding had been the first time I met Kendall and Logan. Kendall had been my partner when we were in the wedding, but I don't think either of us paid much attention to each other. At least I know I didn't! My thoughts were with Camille who had just found out she was two months pregnant, and was freaking out about how to tell Jett and her parents.

Ten minutes after leaving my place, we pulled into a parking spot in front of Camille's building. We got out and she grabbed Haley, while I grabbed some boxes from the trunk of her car,

She set Haley's play pen up in the living room, before grabbing some of the boxes from me and starting to pack up the living room.

We worked for hours, only taking a few breaks. By the time we decided to take another break, it was 5 to noon.

"Hey Camille! What do you say to a pizza?" I called out to Camille, who was in her bedroom.

"Sounds good, just remember Haley's allergic to mushrooms." she called back.

I rolled my eyes at that! Of course I remember that. How could I not, she reminded me, pretty much every time I took care of Haley.

I ordered two pizza; and sat down, playing with Haley, waiting for the food to be delivered.

Ten minutes later, there was knock the door. I swung the door open expecting to see the pizza guy but instead found Logan and Kendall standing there. I moved out of the way, and let them walk in.

"Hey!" I said as I closed the door.

"Hey yourself!" Kendall said, while Logan flashed me a smile.

"I thought you were the pizza guy." I told them.

"Sorry to disappoint." Logan said.

"I never said I was." I said, smiling at Kendall.

"Jo! Is that the pizza?" Camille yell, from in her and Haley's room.

"No! It's Logan and Kendall!" I yell back.

"Ken-Ken!" Haley exclaimed, racing oer to Kendall.

"Hey Hales!" Kendall exclaimed, mimicking Haley's excitement.

"Logie!" Haley squealed, leaning towards Logan.

"Hi Haley!" he smiled at her, before taking her from Kendall.

Haley immediately took a liking to Logan when she was in the hospital. She especially love when he let her play doctor, using his stethoscope, and listen to his heart.

Just then Camille came into the living room, her hair up in a messy bun, carrying a box that she was struggling to keep up. Kendall quickly went and took the box from her.

"Thanks Kendall! I was seriously about to drop that." she said before turning towards me and Logan. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Logan smiled at her.

"Seriously, people stop saying 'Hey' it's getting annoying." I told them as there was another knock on the door. "That must be the pizza guy."

"I got it!" Logan said, putting Haley down and answering the door.

A couple minutes later we were all sitting around the living room eating pizza. Me and Kendall on the floor, while Camille and Logan sat on the couch. Haley sitting in Logan's lap. There won't be any kind of problem, convincing her to call Logan dad.

We sat around talking and eating for a hour before, getting on finishing up her room while me and Kendall tackled the kitchen.

By the time we had everything packed and in Camille and Logan's car, and Kendall truck, it was almost 4 in the afternoon.

"Well that's it!" Camille said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Thank God! If I had to carry one more box down those stairs, I was going to kill you and Logan for making me do this." I told her.

"Hold on! Weren't you the one pushing for me to do this?" she shot at me.

"Well..." I started.

"And weren't you the one saying how perfect we were for each other?" she cut me off.

"Okay, okay; I get it! I'm shutting up now." I told her laughing, as we walked out of the apartment.

We waited by the cars, as Camille dropped off her keys with her landlord. A few minutes later, we were all pulling out of the parking lot, and I prayed that we would never have to step foot in it again.

Camille. P.O.V.

Moving didn't take as long as I thought it would. By the time the guys got there, Jo and I already had half of the apartment packed.

A lot of the time, after the guys arrived was spent joking around, well on Kendall and Jo's parts at least. Logan and I were completely focus on getting everything packed and loaded as quickly as possible.

Jo and Kendall's constant joking around, caused quite a few choice words to come flying out of, not only my mouth, but Logan's as well. Ending with me having to separate the two, making Jo help me in the bedroom, while Logan joined Kendall in the kitchen. Needless to say, work actually got done after that.

It was around 4:30 when we pulled up into Logan's driveway. I turned the car off and looked over like Jo, whose mouth was hanging open.

"I told you it was beyond gorgeous!" I smirked at her, as I took off my seat belt.

"I know you did, but I still wasn't expecting that!" she waved her hand towards the house.

"Okay, but how about we get out before we start looking retarded." I told her, opening my door.

"Oh yeah, right!" she answered, finally snapping out of her daze.

We stepped out of the car, as Logan took Haley; who had threw a fit about wanting to ride with him, out of her car seat.

"Logan your house is amazing!" Jo called to him.

He chuckled! "Thanks!"

Logan handed Haley to me; before going to unlock the door. Jo took off through the house, we could hear her squeal as she took in everything.

"Jo! You didn't grab anything!" I yelled at her laughing.

"It's okay, we got this!" Kendall said as he walked pass me into the house.

"You okay?" Logan asked, stopping beside me.

"yeah! It's just a little overwhelming, you know?" I said, realizing that I had yet to move.

"Yeah I get that, I'm going from being single and living alone to being married with a kid, in one day. It's going to be an adjustment for all of us." he told me, grabbing my handing.

I smiled at him before following him into the house. I could hear Jo squealing followed by Kendall laughing from upstairs.

"They really like each other, don't they?" Logan asked, as he sat up Haley's play pen in the living room.

"Oh yeah! I give it four months before they move in together." I told him.

"You mean, oppose to the two day that it took us?" he asked.

"We had special circumstances." I pointed out, causing him to laugh.

I placed Haley into her play pen and watch as she walked over to her toys. Logan came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey every thing's going to be fine! I promise!" he said, kissing my forehead before walking back outside.

I stood there for a few minutes watching Haley play before going to help.

By the time Jo finally joined us we had my car completely empty and was half way through with Logan's.

"Are you finish running around, acting like a complete idiot?" I asked her.

"I couldn't help it! That house is beyond amazing. Plus you didn't tell me there was a pool out back." she mock-glared at me.

"That's because I didn't know! I didn't go out back yesterday." I shrugged, handing her a box that was marked 'Haley's room'!

An hour later we had finished moving all the boxes into the house, and were slumped over in the living room.

"Cami, you know I love you! But you are on your own with unpacking." Jo groaned.

"You mean like I was when I moved into the apartment." I glared at her.

"Hey, I help!" she glared back.

"Well if your definition of helping is sitting on the couch pointing out which room everything was suppose to go in, then yeah, you were a big help!"

"It's called supervising and yes I do call that helping." she told me.

"No it's called being lazy! And yes you are helping me unpack seeing as how you owe me." I snapped at her.

"Owe you for what?" she asked.

"The last one of us to move was you, and that pretty much balled down to me doing all the work." I reminded her.

She open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She tried again but the same thing happen. "Fine, I'll help!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Duh!" I answered back. "Alright everybody let's get to work."

In that moment, if looks could kill, I would have been on the floor, dying a slow, painful death.

"The quicker we start, the sooner we'll be done." I told them, heading upstairs.

They slowly got up and followed behind me. I told Kendall and Jo to start on Haley's room, while me and Logan did our room.

OUR room? Yeah that's going to take some getting use to.

It took us a hour to completely unpack everything.

"I'm in love that closet!" I told Logan, collapsing onto the bed beside him, making him laugh.

"Well I'm happy since it's yours!" he said, smiling.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"You seriously didn't notice that, that closet was completely empty?" I shook my head. "There are two closets, mines over there!" he pointed to the door closest to the bathroom and that one is all yours!"

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"Seriously!" he chuckled.

"That is so cool! I've never had a walk-in closet!" I told him, smiling.

"Well you do now!" he said.

We both laid there in silence, just staring at each other. He moved towards me and butterflies erupted in my stomach. Our lips were an inch apart, when the bedroom door was thrown open to reveal; Kendall, Jo, and Haley.

"What's going on in here?" Kendall grinned at us.

Logan and I glanced at each other before quickly saying "Nothing!"

We got up and headed downstairs. We each took a different room and started to unpack. I tried my hardest to focus on what I was doing but my mind keep going back to Logan.

What the hell was going on? That was the second time I almost kissed this man and I've known him for all of three days.

There was definitely something there between us. I have never felt so comfortable with a guy, like I do with him. And plus Haley really likes him and she is seriously picky about the people she like.

I must have been in deep thought, because I didn't hear Jo come up behind me. So when she grabbed me, I must have jumped a good 5 feet in the air. I spun around glaring at her, while she was literally rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Ha Ha! Very funny. I thought I told you to stop doing that." I snapped.

"Hey I called your name!" she said gasping for air. "It's not my fault that you didn't hear me."

"What are you doing in here? Are you finished already?" I asked.

"There wasn't that much to unpack, so I figured I would come help you." she said opening one of the boxes.

"Oh! Well thanks!" I said before turning back to what I was doing.

"Plus I wanted to talk to you." she added.

"I knew there was something else. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What the hell happen upstairs? You guys looked like you were about to go at it, when we came in." she asked.

"Nothing happen! We unpacked and talked; that's all." I answered.

"Unpacked and talked? Well last time I check unpacking nor talking; involves people laying down on a bed, with their faces an inch apart." she said sarcastically.

I turn around and glared at her. Why in hell couldn't she just drop it. "I don't know, okay? I don't know what happen. All I know is we were laying down talking and the next thing I know we are about to kiss!" I snap, hoping she would drop it.

Of course not!

"Okay calm down! Did you want to kiss him?" she asked.

"NO... YES... MAYBE... uh, I don't know!" I groaned, dropping into one of the chairs.

"It's okay if you did want too, I'm pretty sure no one in their right mind would blame you for it." Jo said, coming to sit beside me.

"I like him, okay?" I whispered, not meeting her eyes. " I like him, and it scares the hell out of me. Cause the last person I had this much of a connection with was Jett, and look how that turn out."

"Yeah Jett wasn't a good guy! Hell I told..." she started, but I cut her off.

"I swear for God if you say I told you so, I will hit you in your throat." I sneered.

"Okay, switching gears!" she said, rolling her eyes at me. "You have to realize that Logan isn't Jett. He would never treat you the way Jett did, and he would never run out on you."

"Why are we even talking about this? It's not like me and Logan are really together, we are just pretending." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but how long do you think that's going to last?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"  
"Honey, a blind man in Kansas can see that you two like each other. This arrangement might hold for a little bit but it isn't going to stick. And before it can become something else, you have to be open to it. And right now, you're so worried about 'what ifs' that you forget about 'right now's'!" she said, before getting up and walking to the door stopping and turning to look at me. "Just try, Please!" she adds before leaving.

I watched as she walked down the hall. Was she right? Was I really that scared of being hurt again?

I'm allowed to be scared, that if I get into a relationship, it's only going to end in heartache, right? Yeah I know that Logan isn't Jett; but than again I don't really know all that much about Logan. I only met the guy a couple of day ago, for God's sake. I have a right to be worried!

Yeah but what if Logan really isn't anything like Jett and I screw it up by being to afraid to take a chance. What then?

Ugh! This isn't getting me anywhere! Damn Jo for making me think about this. I swear half of the time, I want to kill that girl.

I was broke out of my musing by a knock on the door. I looked up to see Logan leaning against the frame. I felt the urge to run and jump him. God he is perfection!

Wait! What the hell? Where did that come from? I can't think about this man like that, it will only lead to heartbreak.

"Oh here I go with this heartbreak shit again. If I'm that scared of getting hurt why the hell did I volunteer for this then. Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP! He's talking! Focus Camille!

"I was just wondering if you needed any help." he said.

God even his voice turns me on! Look at his body! I would love to lick every inch of... WOO! Camille! Come back! Answer the man, damn it!

"Ye... y-yeah, sure!" I stammered.

"We're turning this into Haley's play room right?" he asked, stopping me from zoning out again.

"Yes!And you're absolutely sure, you're okay with this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I never use this room anyway. I just put this table and stuff in here to make it look okay." he told me.

"Okay, well we need to take that table and the chairs out of here. And anything that has glass or anything that is breakable." I pointed out.

"So pretty much everything need to be taking out of here." he laughed.

"Yeah pretty much!" I laughed too.

"Okay I'll go grab Kendall and we can put this stuff in storage," he said heading out the door.

While the guys moved everything out of the den; Jo and I finished setting up Haley's bedroom. Making sure that everything was where I wanted it to be.

30 minutes later, we headed back down the stairs as Kendall was taking the last side table out to his truck.

"Hey we're going to take this stuff to storage, we were going to pick up dinner on the way back. What are you in the mood for?" Logan asked us.

"I'm good with anything as long as there isn't mushrooms cause Haley's allergic." I told him, as Haley came running down the hall, crying.

I scooped her up into my arms. "What's wrong sweetie?"

She didn't answer, instead raising her head, from where she had dropped it onto my shoulder, and looked around the room. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw Logan. She almost launched herself from my arms towards him, but I stopped her before she could.

I looked over to Logan, who was staring at Haley with a look of absolute adoration on his face. He held his arms to Haley, who was struggling to get to him.

I handed her oer to him and watched as she snuggled into his chest and settled down.

To say I was in shock would be an understatement. That has never happen before, I've always been the only one able to calm Haley down.

"You know I think I'm going to go with Kendall and put that stuff in storage and give you guys a moment." Jo said, before grabbing her coat and running out the door.

We stood there long after Kendall and Jo had pulled off. Neither of us, so much as, mumbled a word. Haley let out a soft snore, drawing our eyes from each other to her.

"We should put her down in her room." I told him before heading upstairs, with him right behind me.

He laid her down and tucked her in before kissing her forehead. He smiled at me, before leaving me alone with my sleeping daughter.

I sat down on the bed beside her and traced her perfect face with my finger. She shifted in her sleep with a little smile playing on her lips. I kissed her cheek before heading back downstairs to finish her playroom.

Logan had already unpack all the boxes and was trying to set up the toy pin but was having a hard time.

"Need some help?" I laughed.

"How did you ever set this thing up?" he asked, frustration in his voice.

"Well it help that the first time I did it, I had the instructions." I told him, before taking a sit beside him.

We set to work, only talking to ask for a piece or a tool. 5 minutes later the pin was completed and we had moved on to child proofing the room.

"Well it seems that you and Haley get along perfectly." I commented.

"She such an amazing kid, but how can she not be when she has you for a mom." he asked, smiling at me.

"You know even though I had agreed to do this, I was still a little reluctant because of Haley." I told him, as I started picking through Haley's toys making two piles. One for her to keep and the others, that she doesn't use anymore, to donate. "But I realized earlier, that she would be fine. Especially with you as her dad. And it really isn't as hard to share her as I thought it would be."

Logan pulled me up into a hug. "Thanks for saying that, Cami. It really means a lot that you would trust me with Haley. And I promise you that I will do everything I can to make both of you happy."

That was all I could take. My lips crashed onto his and he had to take a step back to keep his balance. Our lips fit together perfectly.

His tongue brushed over my bottom lip, asking for permission, which I gladly gave. Our tongues battled for dominance, for a few seconds before I finally gave in.

We stayed pressed together for I don't know how long. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours; but time didn't have much of a meaning at the moment

The sound of a throat clearing finally broke us out of the world we had created. And as soon as his lips left mine, I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back down to me.

I was just about to when, that annoying ass person cleared their throat again. We pulled completely away from each other and looked to see Kendall and Jo standing in the doorway with shit-eating grins on their faces.

"We got dinner! But it seem that you two found something else to nibble on." Jo said, causing me to blush and glare at her.

"Jo, shouldn't you be at home, getting ready for work?" I asked her.

"Oh no! I've got at least an hour before I have to go." she answered.

"Well I think its time to go now." I told her.

"Oh come on! You can't pull lady of the house on me already." she joked.

"Actually since she is the lady of the house, she can." Logan told her, chucking while I just smirked at her.

"Fine! But this isn't over by a long shot. We're going to talk about this." She said before putting the food down on a box and grabbing Kendall's hand.

"Hey she didn't say I had to leave, I didn't do anything wrong. And plus I want my food!" Kendall said, holding onto the door frame.

Me and Logan burst out laughing as Jo pried Kendall's fingers loose and pulled him out the front door, letting it slam behind them.

"So..." Logan said.

"Okay let's not do that! I'm not good with awkwardness, so I'm just going to say it." I told him, having no clue where this sudden surge of confidence came from. "We kissed, I liked it, and I would have no problem if you wanted to do it again. "

He answered me by pulling me to him and crashing his lips to mine.

This kiss was even better than the last one. I'm telling you, a marching band could have come playing through the house and I wouldn't have noticed anything.

My senses were being consumed by this man and God help me if I wasn't loving every minute of it.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

A/N:SURPRISE! They kissed! TWICE! I hope that make up for me not having updated for two weeks! And to touch on something that I hinted at in the last chapter! I hinted that Kendall and Jo might have hooked up in the past or something, but sorry guys I changed my mind on that. There is going to be enough drama in this story without adding the unnecessary. And like I said before I hope you guys like this chapter and I really am so sorry for the long wait. I will try to make the next one faster. And once again thank you guys, for all your love and support. It means the world to me.

READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Surprise!

(A/N: So if been a little over a week since I updated and I know you guys are probably tired of waiting, but I hope me writing that one-shot bought me a couple of days. I hope you guys like this story cause I had to re-post it three times because fanfiction keep messing it up! So I know you've been waiting long enough so I'm going to shut up now and let you get to reading!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm too broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 7:

Logan P.O.V.

Perfect! ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! How can one woman be so PERFECT?

When I told Camille I was happy that she let me be apart of her and Haley's life, I meant every word. But the last thing I was expecting her to do was kiss me.

God help me, if I didn't forget my own name the moment her lips touched mine.

I could have strangled Kendall and Jo when they interrupted us. Reminder to self, get my key back from Kendall. When I pulled away, I immediately missed her lips on mine.

From that moment on until our lips touched for the second time, my eyes were constantly on her.

I watch her as Jo and her argued. She was definitely a spit fire. I watched the shock that passed through her eyes as Jo called her lady of the house, and the smile that spread when I confirmed it.

I watched as she laughed, when Jo pulled Kendall out the house, with him screaming about not doing anything wrong and wanting his food.

I watched as she told me that she didn't regret the kiss and wouldn't mind if it was to happen again.

I could have stayed there watching her for the rest of my life and I never would have gotten bored. But the moment those words left her lips, my mouth attacked hers.

If I had to chose one thing to do for the rest of my life, kissing Camille, would be that choice. We stood there, in my perfect world; until air became an issue.

"As much as I love doing that, we should eat before you go to to work." she said, pulling away.

"I don't mind being late." I told her, while wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her back into my chest, before leaning down and recapturing her lips . But before the kiss got too intense she pulled away, and smile up at me.

"You might not mind being late; but I do. So you'll just have to kiss me later." she said, before pulling out of my grasp and grabbing the bags of food. "Can you go and get Haley"

"Yeah I got her." I told her, following her out of the room, pulling the door closed behind me. I headed up the stairs to get Haley, while she walked into the kitchen.

Waking up Haley was a lot harder than I thought it would be. That little girl is going to be a soccer player one day, if you catch my drift.

When I finally got her up, I picked her up and headed downstairs. Camille had already put three plates on the table and sat up Haley's booster seat.

"Grab a seat hubby!" she says, taking Haley out of my arms.

"What did they end up getting?" I asked, sitting down.

"Chinese! My favorite!" she answered, trying to snap a squirming Haley in.

"Chinese is your favorite food?" I asked pulling cartons out of the bag.

"Besides hot wings, yep!" she answered putting rice on her and Haley's plate. "What about you?"

"Any type of Mexican food! Especially authentic Mexican food. Don't get me wrong I love Taco Bell but there is just something about real Mexican food that is almost mind blowing." I tell her, while piling food on my plate.

"I understand that. I love Mexican food too." she said. "Hey are there any egg rolls in there?"

"Yeah I think so. Do you like them? Cause I can't stand them." I said, wrinkling my nose as she open the box with them in it.

"You take that back right now!" She gasp. "You can't honestly not like egg rolls. They are like the best part of Chinese food."

"Sorry! I just don't like them." I tell her, honestly. Trying not to laugh at the shocked look on her face.

"i don't think I've ever met someone, who didn't like egg rolls. Okay I'll make you a deal. I have a family recipe for egg rolls, if you try it and honestly don't like it, I'll give you one favor to ask of me and no matter what it is I have to do it. Same goes for me. Deal?" she proposed.

I though about it for a minute. This could turn out to be very interesting. "Okay, deal! And don't worry I'm not going to ask you to do something crazy like jump out of a plane or anything."

"Remember you only get the favor if you don't like it. And trust me, no one has ever tired it and not like it." she smiles at me.

"Well I guess we'll just see about that, won't we?" I ask her, a little unnerve by how easy flirting with her was.

I've always been awkward when it came to girls, especially ones that I liked. But with Camille none of the usual shyness, or stumbling over words happen.

"I guess so." she shoots backs. "Now back to this favorite thing, we should probably know this stuff. So what's your favorite color?"

"Black! I love how simple it is and how it pretty much goes with anything. What about you?"

"Green, except for when it comes to eye color, then it's brown." she said, blushing a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Okay I could let them have a conversation about all of their favorite things but that would be a long ass conversation, And to be honest I really don't want to write it, so here's a list of their favorites. And just so you know I'm making this list up! So if any are actually Logan and Erin's favorite than it seriously is a coincidence.)

_**Camille:**_

Color: Green/Brown -

Book: The Count of Monte Cristo-

Movie: Save the Last Dance-

Bad Movie: From Justin to Kelly-

Horror film: Nightmare on Elm Street-

Song: "I'm Your Lady"-

Singer/Band: Celine Dion-

City: Paris-

Vacation spot: Myrtle Beach-

Food: Chinese-

Restaurant: Abacus Restaurant-

Cookie: Oatmeal Raisin-

Candy: Snickers-

Superhero: Hit Girl (Kick Ass)-

Cereal: Apple Jacks-

Person: Jo Taylor-

Thing to do: Spend the day with Haley-

Sport: Basketball-

B-Ball Team: Miami Heat-

Board Game: Monopoly-

T.V. Show: Army Wives-

Animal: Dolphin-

Memory: Senior road trip with Jo and Stephanie to Myrtle Beach-

_Logan_:

Black

The Great Gatsby

Fight Club

The Room

Friday the 13th

"Death or Glory"

The Clash

New York City

Any Amusement Park

Mexican

Chuy's (Actually restaurants in Dallas)

Chocolate Chip

M&M

Batman

Cinnamon Toast Crunch

Kendall Knight Mitchell

Play guitar

Basketball

Clue

White Tiger

Kendall and I going to Chicago for a Bull's game without my parents knowing

(A/N: See that would have been a hell of a long convo. Now back to the story:)

We stayed there talking until it was time for me to get ready for work. That was the last thing I wanted to do. But at least I'll have this weekend off to hang with them.

After I was finish getting ready, I found Camille and Haley in Haley's bedroom. Camille was reading to Haley, who had started to drift to sleep. I stood in the doorway, watching as Camille absentmindedly ran her hand through Haley's hair as she read. I step further into the room after a minute, to make my presences known.

"Hey I'm about to head out!" I whispered to her.

She nodded, sitting down the book she had been reading and getting up, before tucking Haley in. I kissed Haley on the top of the head and whispered goodnight before we headed downstairs.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself? I could call Kendall to come stay over with you." I was worried about her being alone in the house on her first night.

"Logie, we will be fine. And if I do get scared I promise I will call Kendall." she tells me.

"Okay! I just hate that I'm leaving you alone on your first night here. I should be here to make sure you're okay." I tell her, feeling really guilty.

"Logan Mitchell, I've been taking care of myself for years. I will be just fine here alone. So please let it go." she says, before pulling me into a hug.

I knew she was trying to reassure me but it wasn't working. I couldn't help but be worried that something could happen to them. Maybe I could call Kendall and ask him to just come over and check up on them.

"Don't you dare call Kendall and ask him to check up on me." she snaps at me, hitting my arm.

What is she psychic?

"No I'm not psychic! You have a tendency of voicing what you're thinking. So will you please just go to work and try not to worry about us. We will be fine, I promise." she say, before pulling me into a kiss.

Now that's not fair! I can barely think when we're in the same room as each other, let alone when our lips are touching.

I let out a sigh before deepening the kiss. There is no chance that I'm not going to worry about them, but I won't call Kendall, at least not for that anyway.

She pull back and looked up at me, both of us gasping for air.

"Have a good night and try not to worry so much. We'll be here when you get home, tomorrow."

My heart swelled when she called it 'home'. There was something about that word coming from her mouth that made everything seem like it would be fine.

"Okay! But call me if you need anything." I tell her before grabbing my coat and heading out the door.

She stayed in the doorway watching me until I pulled out of the driveway. The Perfect Sight!

I pulled into the hospital at the same time as Jo. I waited for her to get out of her car before falling into step beside her.

"Jo I need your help!"

Camille P.O.V.

Sitting around a table having dinner, made me realize that I really did want this someday. Do I want it with Logan? I'm not really sure; but I wouldn't mind if it did happen.

After dinner was over Logan went upstairs to get ready for work and I let Haley play in her playroom while I wash the dishes we used and put the left over food in the fridge for us to eat tomorrow.

Haley and played until it was almost her bedtime. I took her upstairs and let her get her own pajamas while I ran her a bath. I sat on the floor while she played in the water.

"Haley, sweetie!" I said, getting her attention.

"Yes, mama!" she said, smiling at me.

"You know how you ask about your daddy?" I ask her.

"Daddy?" she says, her cute confuse face on.

"Would you like to call Logan, daddy?" I ask her, hoping she would understand.

Her eyes lit up at the mention of Logan.

"Logie, daddy!" she squealed, splashing water.

"Yep, you can call Logan daddy, from now on." I tell her.

She just smiles at me and hands me her rag.

I quickly bathe her and got her out of the tub. Once she was dried off and dress, I let her pick out a book for me to read.

I laid there hold her, still reading, long after she was sleep. It was these moments I loved the most.

I felt Logan's eyes on me as I read and a part of me wish he was laying here with us, sharing this moment.

I walked him downstairs, and after a lot of convincing on my part, I finally got him to head to work.

After his car disappeared, I finally shut the door, making sure to lock it behind me.

The feeling that washed over me, was unexpected. I guess I never thought how alone I would feel, in such a big house. In the apartment I was always across the room from Haley. Now I was way down the hall.

I headed to kitchen and open a bottle of wine, that Jo had bought as a house-warming present, and poured myself a glass. Before making my way upstairs to run a bubble bath.

I laid back and just let the water soothe the ache away. I stayed in the bath until almost all of the bubbles had disappeared.

I dressed in a comfortable pair of pajamas and went to check on Haley. I stood in the doorway, staring at her for a couple minutes before heading to bed.

It took almost a hour before I was able to get to sleep. I was awaking a couple hours later to the sound of Haley crying. I jumped out of bed, and ran to her room. She was curled up on her bed, holding onto her favorite teddy bear.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I ask, pulling her into my arms.

"I scare, mama." she said, tears pour down her face.

"It's okay baby girl! Mamas here! How about you come sleep with me?" I asked her, feeling her little head nod against my shoulder.

I took her to the room with me and snuggled close to her. Rubbing her back until she was able to relax and fall back to sleep.

I knew it was going to take a while before she was able to sleep through a full night without me. I just hope Logan wouldn't mind her sleeping in here with us.

These were the final thoughts that ran through my mind before I drifted off back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone jumping up and down on the bed beside me.

"Wake up mama!" I heard Haley giggle.

"Two more minutes!" I say rolling over and burying my head under my pillow.

"Up mama, UP!" she squealed, as I grabbed her and pulled her down, tickling her stomach.

We both looked up at the sound of someone chuckling, to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"If I get to come home to this every morning, maybe working the night shift won't be too bad anymore." he said, walking into the room.

"Daddy!" Haley yelled, jumping into his arms.

The look of shock was evident on Logan's face as he hugged Haley to him. He looked over at me with a watery smile.

"I told her she could call you dad, last night. I guess she liked the idea." I tell him, as I got out of bed and walked towards him.

"Well I love the idea. I love being called dad, so thanks Camille." he says, pulling me into a hug.

"You're welcome!" I said before kissing him. "Why don't you go jump in the shower, while we make breakfast."

"Eat mama! Eat Daddy!" Haley squealed, reminding us of her presence.

"Okay! I'll be down in a little bit." he tells me, handing Haley over after kissing her cheek.

I headed downstairs as he walked into his closet.

"What do you say baby girl, chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked Haley, who let out a giggle and nodded her hands.

I let her play in her playroom while I cooked the pancakes. I was almost down when Logan walked in with a grinning Haley in his arms.

"Ummmm... something smells good!"

"I made chocolate chip pancakes, and they are totally good." I tell him.

Logan came over to me after putting Haley in her booster seat. "That's not what I meant, but that smells good too!" she says, kissing me on the cheek, causing me to blush.

"Have a seat, I'm almost done." I tell him, pouring the last of the batter in the skillet.

In no time at all, we were seated around the table, enjoying some pancakes.

"I have a friend, whose a professional photographer; and he said he'd do the pictures for us. And can have them ready by tomorrow night, if you want to head over after breakfast." Logan says between bits.

"Sounds good! I was actually about to ask you about that. So we figured out the now pictures but what about the pictures of you and Haley as a baby? I have plenty of me and her together." I ask him.

"I talk to Dak about that too. He said that if you have any pictures of her on your camera or something then he photoshop me into it." Logan answers.

"I doubt if I have any of her baby pictures on my camera; but they are all on my laptop. So I'll just bring it with us." I tell him.

We finished breakfast, and after looking glancing at Haley, I knew she would need another bath. Reminder to self, when eating pancakes don't let Haley feed herself.

"Why don't you get Hales cleaned up and I'll get the dishes." Logan suggests.

"Alright! Come on Sticky Queen, let's get you cleaned up." I tell a giggling Haley.

I don't know what is up with Little Ms. Princess today but giving her a bath this morning almost turned into a three ring circus.

First she decided that wanted to be a gymnast and started swinging on the towel rail. Then she wanted to go swimming ending up with more water on the floor than in the tub. And finally she decided that she wanted to taste the soap. I can promise you, she won't be doing that one again anytime soon.

By the time I got both of us dress and put her in her playroom, I was ready to drop her off at Jo's for the day.

I walked in the kitchen to find Logan, struggling to clean up the syrup that Haley had managed to get everywhere,

"You look like you could use some help." I said, causing him to jump and hit his head on the table. "Sorry!"

"It's cool! But how did she manage to get syrup all on the floor, under the table?" he asked.

"That's my fault. I know better than to let her feed herself when it's pancakes. Trust me this isn't anything. Once she managed to spill a whole bottle of syrup all over the floor. It took me over an hour to get it all up." I told him.

We finished cleaning up and grabbed Haley and our bags before heading out to Logan's friend, Dak, studio.

It was a thirty minutes drive to the studio, most of which was spent trying to keep Haley in her car seat. Every since she learned to buckle herself in, I been having this problem. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see a photography studio in my entire life.

"You look like you could use a smoke or something." Logan comments, as he gets Haley out the car.

"Trust me if I did smoke; I would have burned through a whole pack by now." I tell him. "I don't know what's up with her today."

"It's probably just hyperness from the syrup this morning." Logan says, grabbing my hand and leading me into the studio.

We walk into a little reception area, that was wall to wall covered in photos. It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic or I would be freaking out right now.

"Hi Kelly! Dak is expecting us." Logan to the girl sitting behind the counter.

She couldn't have been more than 20 years old. She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. At Logan's voice she looked up with a big smile.

"Hey Dr. Mitchell! Yeah Dak told me to send you right in." she tells us.

"Okay, thanks Kelly!" Logan says before pulling me through a door.

There were cameras and lights everywhere. There was also different backdrops laying around. How he could find anything in this clutter was a shock to me.

"Yo Logie!" I hear someone call.

Me and Logan turn to see a totally hot guy coming towards us. He wasn't Logan level hot but he was definitely up there.

"Yo Dak!" Logan say sarcastically, smirking.

"Dude it's been forever since I seen you." Dak said, pulling Logan into a guy hug, being careful not to squish Haley. "And who is this cutie?" he asked smiling at Haley, who hid her face in the crock of Logan's neck, her shyness showing.

"This is my daughter Haley!" Logan answers, making butterflies erupt in my stomach. "And this is my beautiful wife, Camille." God I love when he calls me that!

"Hi! It's nice to meet you." I greet Dak, holding out my hand for him to shake.

But instead he pulled it to his lips and kissed it. "You too, Camille. Wow Logan you weren't joking when you said beautiful." Dak says, staring at me, not noticing that he was still holding onto my hand.

I felt more than a little uncomfortable with the way he was staring at me, so I pulled my hand away and move closer into Logan's side.

Logan didn't seem to like the attention his friend was paying me anymore than I did. And he made that clear with his next statement.

"Dak don't make me hurt you in here, stop staring at my wife like that." He snaps.

"Aw... come on Logie, I wouldn't do something like that." Dak says glancing between me and Logan.

"Dak you forget I've known you for a while, and that is exactly something you would do. So how about we get on with the picture taking." Logan says, glaring at him.

"yeah sounds good! You wanted to do a couple of family photo in the studio before heading out, right?" Dak asks.

"Yes." Logan answers.

What does he mean 'heading out'?

"Okay get in front of the back drop, while I get Kelly in here to help." Dak says, before walking off.

"What did he mean 'heading out'? Where are we going?" I ask Logan as we get into position in front of a back drop. Me in a chair with Haley on my lap with Logan standing behind us with his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought it would be cool to have some pictures of us outside and plus I have a surprise, that we're going to need a photographer for. " He answers. "And Dak cleared his schedule to do it for us."

"What kind of a surprise?" I asked, a little nervous.

"If I tell you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He asks, smiling down at me.

"Logan I hate surprises!" I tell him.

"Well hopefully you will like this one."

Dak was back before I could say anything else. The next hour was filled with snap after snap of the camera. And position after position, some with all three of us and some with just two of us together.

Haley was surprisingly very cooperative during the whole thing. But I have a feeling that Logan had bribed her some how . My suspensions were confirm when I mention this to him, and he got this really cheeky grin on his face and started avoiding eye contact with me.

After me and Logan took our last picture together, Dak said that we were done for now. We waited while he loaded all the pictures onto his computer. Logan sat on the floor with Haley in his lap, playing with some toys that Kelly had given to Haley.

They were so cute together. I pulled out my own camera and snapped a couple of pictures of them; before joining them on the floor.

We sat there for another ten minutes before Jett called us over. The pictures turned out perfect. Haley smiled in all of hers, which was a miracle all its on.

"Those look amazing." I tell Dak.

"Yeah they really do Dak." Logan says.

"I told you, I was brilliant. But unfortunately we are not done, so what park are we going to Logan?" Dak asks.

"It's called Caswell Park, it's only a few minutes from here. I figured we'd be there for a while before going..." Logan trails off, looking over at me. "You know where!"

"Got ya!" Dak says, nodding his head.

"Okay both of you know where, but I don't. So someone needs to tell me where!" I tell them starting to get a little annoyed.

"Well while Logan does that, Camille let me get your laptop so I can those pictures off." Dak says. I hand him my laptop before turning back to Logan.

"It's a surprise Camille, I can't tell you." Logan says, looking everywhere but at me.

"I already told you I don't like surprises." I know I was whining but I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Cami!" Logan says, trying to stop laughing.

"Fine then don't tell me. Like I really care anyway." I say, turning away from him.

"You can't be mad cause I won't tell you." Logan said, pulling me around to fall him, "Jo and Kendall would kill me if I told you what they're working on. Especially since they've been working on it all night. So please be patient with me and wait to find out what the surprise is." he pulls me into a kiss that almost makes my legs give out.

"How can I say no after that." I gasped out, causing him to smirk before kissing me again.

"Okay break it up you two, there are children present." Dak tells us.

"There's a child present, dude!" Logan corrects him.

"Doesn't matter, little ones shouldn't have to see such things" Dak says. "Now let's get going we only have two hours to get everything done before the... surprise."

Even though everything in me wanted to make them tell me what the surprise was, I refrained myself.

Logan grabbed my hand as we made our way outside. We waited in the car for Dak to close up and for him and Kelly to get into his car before heading towards the park.

Even with Dak following us around the entire time we still had fun. Watching Logan push Haley on the swing or do down the slide with her, you would have thought they were real father/daughter duo. The realization that they would never be, hurt more than I thought possible.

My most favorite part of the day w, was when all three of us were feeding the ducks at the pond, and one of the ducks decided to it wanted to play chase.

I don't think I've laughed that hard before in my entire life. Logan should really think about going out for the Olympic track team.

When the duck finally got bored of chasing Logan, it wondered back into the water. And Logan declared that he now hated ducks and would rather let them starve them feed them a crumb. Which had me, Dak, and Kelly rolling on the ground laughing, while he stood, holding a giggling Haley, glaring down at us.

By that time two hours had passed, and Logan said we had to leave, so that we wouldn't be late. Haley was not happy about leave her duck friends.

The car ride to where ever he was taking me was spent in silence. Logan spent the time, taking quick glances at me and biting his lower lip. Haley had fallen asleep, and I just sat there wondering, what the hell was going on.

Logan pulled the car onto a dirt road, before putting it in park and turning to face me.

"Is this the scene where you kill me?" I joke.

"Ha ha! No; but you do have to put this blindfold on." he says. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Jo's orders!"

"Fine, I'll do it! But I swear if I end up dead in a river somewhere, I will haunt you for the rest of your life." I tell him.

"Camille no ones going to kill you. Now will you please put that on before we're late. Cause I don't want to be the on dead in the river somewhere." he says, handing me the blind fold.

I put it on reluctantly!

"Can you tell me what's going on now? I really am not liking this surprise, so far!" I inform him, as he starts driving again.

"Calm down, we're almost there." he tells me.

I don't know how much time passed, until I finally felt the car come to a stop.

"Stay right there! I'll help you out in a minute." he say getting out the car.

I heard the back seat car door open and someone unbuckling Haley's car seat.

"You didn't tell her did you?" I heard Jo's voice.

Okay seriously, what the hell is going on here?

"No, I didn't tell her. Now take Haley, so I can help her out." Logan answers.

I took off my seat belt, as I felt my door being open. Logan grabbed my hand in help me out the car. We walked down what seemed to be a dirt path; before he pull me to a stop.

"Are you ready for this?" He ask, his voice sounding both excited and scared at the same time.

Well that did nothing to reassure me. "To be honest, I'm not too sure about this. But I trust you, so why not." I tell him, sounding a lot braver than I felt.

"Okay take off your blindfold." he says.

A gasp escaped my lips as soon as the blind fold left my eyes. I stood there, just staring at the scene in front of me."

"OH MY GOD, LOGAN! WHAT DID U DO?"

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

(A/N: Well there it is! Okay guys this is where you come in! I have an idea of what I want the surprise to be, but I'm not sure of what you guys are going to think, so I'm going to tell you my idea and you guys tell me what you think in your review! Okay my idea and that Logan asks Camille to marry him, for real! And not just that, they already have everything set up for the wedding! So what do you guys think? Should she say yes? Should she say no? Come on people, I need your opinion here. And I just wanted to say CONGRATS to the Miami Heat and the Dallas Mavericks for making it to the semi-finals in the playoffs! LET'S GO HEAT!)

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Real or Fake?

(A/N: Okay guys! Here we go! There was a lot of opinions on what should happen in this chapter, and while I took all of your opinions into consideration as some of you said it was ultimately my choice. So I did what I thought would make a better story for you guys! And I'll completely understand if some on you guys who don't like it stop reading the story! Even though I really hope you won't! Also fair warning a lot of this chapter is about what's going on in Camille's head. So without further ado...)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm too broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 8: Fake Or Real?

I don't think I've been more worried in my entire life. I waited anxiously all day, what if she flips out and doesn't want to.

Jo had said it was a good idea; but that didn't necessarily mean that Camille will think the same thing.

If she didn't then all of this would have been for nothing. And I'm pretty sure Jo and Kendall would kill me. Kendall because he had been up all night helping plan this and Jo... well, she'd probably do it just for the fun of it.

The drive down that dirt path was the longest drive of my life. I had to stop myself on several different occasions from turning the car around and calling the whole thing off.

The look on her face when she took that blindfold off was nothing but shock, which did nothing to ease my worries.

"Oh my God, Logan! What did you do?"

I wasn't sure of how to answer that question. It was definitely complicated, but I don't think I have much of a choice; when Camille turned to face me, her own face unreadable.

"Well... see... we were wondering just how we were going to get pictures from our wedding. And I figured the only way for that to happen would be to have a real wedding. And I know we said that this whole thing would be fake, but..." I said before she cut me off.

"Are you asking me to marry you, for real?" I could hear the shock and fear in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of am." I said.

We stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes; before she finally let what was running through that pretty little head of hers, known.

"Are you out of your mind? We just met! What would make you want to really be married to me? You don't even know me!" She yelled at me.

Even though I was expecting this reaction, it still hurt like hell that she hadn't said yes.

"Camille, I'm not saying that we have to be married forever. I just think it would make the next year more realistic if we were really married." I told her.

"I can't! Logan I'm so sorry; but I can't do this." She said, causing my heart to break. How c an I have fallen in love with this women in a matter of days. "I always imagined my fairytale wedding and this is it. But the one difference is I'm suppose to be in love. I don't want a marriage of convenience. It's not fair to either of us."

Camille had tears pouring down her face, and a look of utter despair on her face. I was sure that at any moment she was going to take off and I would never see here again. But before either of us had a chance to do anything Jo and Kendall were there. Jo quickly handed Haley to me.

"You guys take Haley and let her play in the garden out back, I need to talk to my best friend here." she tells me while pulling Camille into a hug.

I was about to argue but the look on Jo's face stopped me. Kendall and I head towards the garden.

"Was I a complete idiot for thinking she would agree to this?" I asked Kendall, even though I already knew the answer. Of course I was!

"Logan, you gave her every reason in the book for this wedding, except for the one that really matters." Kendall answered.

I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. How does he always do that?

"What are you talking about Kendall? What reason?" Maybe I could play stupid.

NOPE!

"Logan, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You're falling fast and hard for Cami, but you're not ready to admit it yet." He told me confirming my fears. "But you have to understand, that Camille has already done that before, and she got seriously burnt. So she's not just going to be willing to jump head first, in a marriage that won't last. And when you said that it wasn't forever, you scared her even more than she had already been."

"But that's not how I meant it!" I told him desperate for him to understand.

"I know that Logie, but she doesn't. And you have to remember that it's not just her in the equation. She has that beautiful little girl over there to think about. And for Cami, Haley's always going to come first." he said, patting me on the back before going to run around the garden with Haley.

I sat there watching them. Was I really falling for Camille? No doubt about it! Was I ready to be in a serious relationship? Hell yes! Was I ready for forever? …

Can I promise Camille forever? I don't know! But I do know that in this moment, I want nothing more than to have her, right here beside me, never letting go.

"Logie!" I heard a soft voice say.

I turned to see Camille standing there. I pat the step beside me and she comes and sits beside me. We both sit there in complete silence, watching as Kendall and Haley, we're join by Jo.

"That's what I want." I say softly.

"What?" Camille asked never pulling her eyes from the little girl who was chasing after Kendall, with the biggest grin on her face.

"A family! If Haley wasn't your daughter and you were to see this scene, you would think that they were the happiest family in the world. That's what I want." I told her. "And I want that with you and Haley."

Camille once again had tears falling down her face. "I want to believe that Logie, I really do. But..."

I cut her off before she could add doubt. "No buts! Camille, can I honestly say that if we do this we're going to be together forever? No! Can I say for sure that you will never regret this decision? Nope!" I looked up to see her staring at me. I locked eyes with her and held it as I said my next couple of words. "I don't think anyone, no matter the circumstance, can honestly promise that. But I can promise that no matter what, I will always be here for you and Haley. Making sure that you never want for anything and that you are really happy. That I can promise you, Now and Forever."

"So if we were to do this; I'm not saying we are; but if we were, what happens after this year is up? Your parents will be gone, so there won't be a reason for you to be married. What do we get a divorce then?" she asked. I could see the fear in her eyes and all I wanted was to wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything would be fine. But I knew I couldn't do that just yet.

"Camille, I would never ask you to marry me for real, just for my parents benefit. I would never ask you if I didn't really want to be married to you." I tell her, shoving all my fears and worries away and just letting everything out. "Cami, I might have only met you a week ago, but I think I'm falling in love with. And to be honest that scares the hell out of me, but I had to tell you!"

She looked at me with complete shock written on her face. To be honest, I was a little surprise myself. I don't know where that all just came from. Kendall was the one who could express his feelings like that not me.

Finally Camille seem to snap out of it and she said the one thing I hoped for yet never truly believe she would say.

"LET'S GET MARRIED!"

Camille P.O.V.

Wait... did I just say, what I think I said?

I think I just agreed to get married to Logan, for real. Where the hell did that come from?

When I took that blindfold off and saw my fairytale come true, I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand what was going on. Was he asking me to seriously marry him?

When he confirms my thoughts, my reaction even took me by surprise. Tears formed in my eyes and it felt like everything in my life was crashing down around me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. There was no way I could marry this man!

So how did I get here? Why am I standing at this doorway, in this damn dress, getting ready to walk down the aisle.

No doubt in my mind, I'm going to be sick. Before I could make a mad dash for the nearest bathroom, the wedding march started to play, and the double doors swung open.

Okay Camille, just breathe. Breathe and walk. One foot in front of the other. That's all you have to do.

It bad when you have to give yourself a pep talk just to walk down the aisle. When I finally reached the altar, Logan took me by the hand and led me up to the minister.

I looked around the room, I don't know how they managed to pull all of this together in one night, but I'm seriously impress.

I felt myself start to zone out as the minister started to talk. How is it that in a little less than for days, my life change so drastically.

Here I was marrying someone who was pretty much a stranger to me. My brain was screaming for me to grab my daughter and run but my heart was telling a whole different story, and it seemed that my body was siding with my heart.

Maybe ti doesn't matter how long I've know him. There's been plenty of people who ran off and got married, after only knowing each other for a couple of days, and lived perfectly happy

lives. So who's to say that it won't work for me and Logan?

Oh get real! There is no way in hell that this marriage is ever going to last. You're just setting yourself up to be let down yet again.

"Do you, Logan Ty Mitchell, take the, Camille Ann Roberts to be your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward." The minister asked.

Logan looked me in the eyes and I could see his confidence shining through,

"I Do!"

"Do you, Camille Ann Roberts" Oh Hell!" take the, Logan Ty Mitchell, to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward."

This is the moment of truth! Am I really ready to get married? Do I want to be married to Logan? Well I guess we're about to find out.

I opened my mouth without a clue as to what was about to come out. It surprised me that I didn't say 'NO' and take off running. But instead I said those two words that changed my life forever.

"I Do!" I could feel my eyes widening, realizing that I had really just said that.

The next thing I knew Logan had turned to get something from Kendall before once again taking my hand.

"Logan please repeat after me." the minister said, "With this ring, I thy wed."

"With this ring, I thy wed." Logan repeated, sliding the ring onto my finger.

While my brain was in complete freak out mode, the rest of my body was on autopilot, as I turn, handing the bouquet to Jo, before taking the rind she handed to me, and turning to once again face Logan.

"Camille repeat after me." the priest started. "With this ring, I thy wed!"

I started sliding the ring onto Logan's finger. "With this ring, I thy wed!"

Logan smile as those words left my mouth, could have lit up the world, better than the sun ever could.

"By the power invested in my, by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Logan you may kiss your bride."

Clapping and cheers broke out the moment our lips touch, but they couldn't compare to the banging and screaming that was going on in my head.

I couldn't tell you how I managed to make it back down that aisle and out back to the reception area.

But I could tell you the exact thing that was running through my mind, when I saw the two people, who I never thought would be within 5 miles of me, standing awkwardly in the corner.

I looked over at Logan, who was staring at me waiting for my reaction. My urge to run kicked in times ten, when their eyes landed on Haley.

I turned and pull Logan back outside with me. I finally dropped his hand as we reach the middle of the garden. I walked a little farther in. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time.

I knew that I would have to tell him what I was feeling. But at the moment, even I wasn't sure. Every emotion you could have, seem to be crashing through my body at the same time.

I took a couple of deep breaths, hoping that would help me relax, but all it seem to do was fuel the fire that was burning in the pit of my stomach.

I sat down on one of the benches, and just let everything take me over. I could feel myself drowning and for once I wasn't sure if I wanted to fight it.

What's the point? No matter what I do, I tend to screw it up. I screwed up my life by falling for the wrong guy and ending up pregnant. I screwed up Haley's life by being selfish and keeping her from a family that could actually take care of her. And now I've screwed up Logan's life by agreeing to marry him. I bring nothing but misery to the people I care about.

"That's not true!" My head snapped up at the sound of Logan's voice. When the hell did he sit beside me.

"What isn't true?" I asked, praying that I hadn't been thinking out loud.

"You don't bring misery into any ones life. As far as I'm concern, you bring nothing short of happiness." he explained. "You think you screwed up my life... trust me, my life was screwed up long before I met you. And since you've been it, you've only made it better.

"As for you screwing up with Haley, it couldn't have been easy for you to go through, what you went through. But somehow you made it through and that made you a stronger person, and I don't know anyone who could be a better mom for that little girl." he paused, to wipe away the tears that had been falling down my face.

"And you didn't screw up your life, you might have derailed it for a while; but that doesn't mean you can't fix it. And the one thing I know about you is you have so much drive and passion, that no matter what life throws your way; you're going to make it through and make all your dreams come true."

I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me as tight as possible. My tears started to slow, and all the emotions that had been pulling me under, started to drift away. In this man arms, everything felt safe, nothing could hurt me.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I could see that he really did love me. How it's possible to fall in love with someone in a week, I will never know; but some how we managed to. Rather I was ready or not, there is no denying that I'm in love with Logan Mitchell.

I pressed my lips to his quickly before pulling back. "Thank you! I need that."

"I'm just happy I could help. So come on, what else is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked, pulling me into his side.

"How did you get them here?" I asked, staring at the roses across from us.

"That was all Jo's doing. She said no matter what was going on between you guys, you would still be hurt if they didn't come to your wedding." he answered. "So she somehow talk them them into it and all I did was pay for the plane tickets and their hotel room."

"What am I suppose to them? Cause the only thing that I want to say is how much I hate them. How pissed I am that they did that to me. And that I will never forgive them for it." I told him, feeling the tears start to swell up again.

"Say exactly what you are feeling! There's no point in holding it all in. Cause sooner or later it's going to end up coming out. You've waited three years for this moment, so my advice is let it all out." he paused for a second. "But let's wait until after the reception. This is your day, and I want you to enjoy it. So for now just let it all go, and live in this moment with me."

I didn't say anything back, there was no need too. While my first reaction is to get up and run and not stop running I was sure nobody would find me, I knew that I could never do that to Haley nor Logan.

He wanted me to be there with him. The fact that this amazing man, really wanted me, made everything else seem insignificant.

We sat there for a while longer, just enjoying the peace and quietness, that this place provided. But that was burst by the sound of Haley giggling.

"Momma, Daddy! Auntie Jo say come inside." she says, as Logan picks her up.

Logan glanced over and could see the nervousness written all over my face.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before standing up and grabbing his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

(A/N: So I know this chapter was shorter than usual but there was just so much emotion packed into it that I figured that would be a good place to stop. So there you go, they're married! I know you some of you guys are probably saying that it's happening to fast, and I would probably agree with you if my parents didn't get married after only knowing each other for a couple of hours, let's just say what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas. And my parents will be married for 28 years this coming November. Sure they have their ups and downs but what married couple doesn't. So I know that it doesn't take months or years to fall in love, I've live in one of those moment my whole life so I can't help but believe in fairytale romances like this one. So I hope that I get to keep all my readers and that you understand what I did. And hopefully you'll tune into see just what kind of a mess Camille and Logan got themselves into. So thanks again to everyone who reads and review this story. You have no idea how much your love and support means to me.)

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. The Roberts!

(A/N: I know you guys hate me ,right? I can't believe it's been almost a month since I updated this story, I feel so bad. I had decided to take a quick break from this story to write a new one but it wasn't suppose to take as long as it did, so I sincerely apologize for my absence and hope that no one gave up on me updating. I'm going to be going on vacation tomorrow, well seeing as it's 2 A.M. Today, but I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys before in hopes that you guys will continue to be patient with me and not abandon me while I take another week away to go hang with my family. So I think that's enough rambling from me... here we go)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm too broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 9: The Roberts

Logan's P.O.V.

Jo was standing in the doorway when we finally reached the reception hall. As soon as we got close enough she pulled Camille into a hug.

"Are you okay, Cami?" she asked, leaning back to so she could see her face.

"Not really! But I'm not going to let anything ruin this day for me. I can deal with all te drama tomorrow." Camille tells her.

"Good!" Jo says, before giving her one more quick hug. "Okay let's go princess, Mommy and Daddy have to walk in alone."

She takes Haley from me and heads back inside, I turn to face Camille, by the way she was biting her bottom lip, I could tell that she was starting to rethink going in there.

"Hey! Calm down! Nothings going to happen, except we're going to go in there and have fun with our friends." I reassured her. "Just like you said; all the drama can wait until tomorrow."

"You're right! Let's go!"

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, before leaning down and softly kissing her. "It'll be okay!' I mumbled against her lips

Camille's P.O.V.

"Please join me in welcoming, Mr, and Mrs. Mitchell." the DJ called as we walked into the room.

Everyone was standing clapping as we walked past. I couldn't believe that they had managed to pull this off in only a couple of hours. I mean how did they get Stephanie and Carlos here at such short notice. Even James Diamond was here with his girlfriend Elizabeth. And I didn't even want to think about how much money he had to spend to get all of this ready so quickly.

We waled to the middle of the dance floor, before Logan stopped us. I looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

"Nothings wrong, just wait!" he smiled at me.

"It's time for the first dance as husband and wife!" The DJ said, before starting the music.

As the first notes of "More Than Anyone" by Gavin DeGraw started, Logan pulled me into his arms.

_You need a friend_

_I'll be around_

_Don't let this end _

_Before I see you again_

_What can I say to convince you_

_To change your mind of me?_

"How?" I asked pulling back to look up at him.

"Jo told me how much you loved this song. And once I heard it, I thought it would be the perfect song for our first dance." he answered with a smile.

"Well you were right. It is the perfect song." I say, laying my head back on his chest.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_I'm going to hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_Look in my eyes what do you see_

_Not just the color_

_Look inside of me_

_Tell me all you need and I will try_

_I will try_

I couldn't stop the tear that swelled up in my eyes once again. But for once that day they weren't from fear or anger, but from happiness and hope.

I knew the odds weren't in favor of Logan and I; but that didn't stop me from hoping that our life together would mirror the words of this song.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone _

_I'm going to hold you closer than before _

_And when I kiss your soul, your body be free_

_I'll be fee for you anytime_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

There was a soft tickle in my ear as Logan started singing along with the song. Not only did my heart burst from hearing those words past through his lips, but his voice was just as perfect as he was.

I gripped him tighter, as I lost myself in the perfect mixture of his ad Gavin DeGraw's voice.

_Free for you whenever you need_

_We'll be free together baby_

_Free together baby_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_I'm going to hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone!_

The final notes of the song was spent with his lips on mine as the crowd cheered. We pulled apart when the lights came back on.

"Thank you! That was better than anything I ever could have imagined." I whispered to him.

"Hey I'm just happy you said yes! I know how hard this was for you, and like I said before, I'll spend as much time as it takes trying to make you and Haley happy!" he whispered back.

:You already have." I tell him.

We were interrupted by someone wrapping their arms around my legs. We looked down at the same time to see our little girl smiling up at us. Logan bent down and picked her up.

"Hey princess!" I kissed her cheek.

"Mama, Daddy! Auntie Jo say sit down now!" she says, smiling at us.

"Go tell your Auntie Jo that we'll be there in a second." Logan tells her before sitting her back down. We watched as she took off running, before turning back to each other.

"Well Mrs. Mitchell, what o you say we go celebrate with our friends?" Logan asks, grinning down at me.

"I would love too, Mr. Mitchell." I tell him before raising on my toes to press my lips to his once again. I don't think I will ever get tired of doing that,

(A/N: Don't worry it doesn't end here! Just a quick note! Okay guys I'm not good at writing weddings, so I'm pretty much just going to skip the whole thing and start off again the day after. Also I'm not comfortable with writing lemons so there won't be any in this story! There however will be plenty of heavy make out sections. Okay well that's it so back to the story!)

Logan's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning to the world worst hang over and from the groans coming from beside me, my beautiful wife wasn't doing any better.

"Why in the hell did we drink so much last night?" she groaned, rolling over to face me.

"I drank to keep up with you, and you drank to avoid dealing with your parents." I answered her. It wasn't until a few second later that I notice here glaring at me."What? You asked."

"You didn't have to answer!"

I watched as she rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe before making her way to the bathroom, and shutting the door behind her. A few minutes later, I heard the shower start up.

I laid there thinking about last night, as I waited for her to finish. I can't believe how lucky I was. The fact that she actually agreed to marry me surprised me to no ends.

Watching her walk down that aisle towards me, was a moment I never could have imagine. I could see how hesitant she was through out the whole ceremony, but somehow my luck held out and she didn't bolt back up the aisle and leave me standing there, even though I'm sure the thought ran through her mind quite a few times.

After our talk about her parents and our first dance, the rest of the reception was spent kidding around with our friends and dodging her parents. Only to be cornered by them as we went to get drinks.

***Flashback***

"Hello Camille!" A voice said from behind us.

Camille went stiff instantly, and her grip on my hand tighten, almost painfully. Even though I didn't recognize the voice, I already knew who it belonged to. I turned around, pulling Camille with me.

"Ruth, Jared!" She said, her voice ice cold.

"It's greet to see you again, Cami." her mother, Ruth, said. Reaching out a hand as if to touch her, causing Camille to take a step back.

"Funny seeing how you were the one, who said you never wanted to see me again." she snapped glaring at them.

"Camille, you have to understand. We didn't know what to do..." her mother started, but was cut off by a very pissed off looking Camille.

"What to do? You didn't know what to do? You were suppose to be there for me, no matter what. You were suppose to tell me that you loved me and that everything would be okay." Camille told them, her voice raising with every word. "I was twenty years old, pregnant, and scared out of my mind; and all I wanted was for my parents to have my back and be there for me."

"Camille it wasn't that easy. We have a reputation that we had to protect. We couldn't have a pregnant, unwed daughter. We just couldn't." her mother pleaded.

I could tell that her words only further angered Camille, so I decided that now was a good time to step in,

"Okay we're not going to get anywhere with this tonight. So why don't we just save this for tomorrow. You can stop by our house in the morning before your flight and you could talk then." I tell them hastily writing my address down on a napkin and handing it to her father. "Now if you will excuse us, we have to get back to our reception."

Before they could say anything back, I pulled Camille over to where Kendall and Jo were waiting with a sleeping Haley in Kendall's arms.

The next hour after Kendall and Jo had left, was spent with Camille throwing back drinks and me swiping some of half of them. At the wait she was going she was going to get alcohol poisoning.

*** End of Flashback ***

I must have zoned out for awhile because when I opened my eyes, Camille was sitting beside me putting lotion on her legs.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, glancing over at me.

"Last night!" I answer getting out of bed.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Ruth and Jared called and said they'll be here in 20 minutes so you should probably go jump in the shower." she says.

I headed to my closet. For once I had the day off, so all I wanted was to throw on some sweats and white beater. But seeing as how Camille's parent were coming over and my parents were suppose to be here later this afternoon. And Lord knows I don't want to hear their mouths.

So instead I grab a pair of nice jeans, a polo shirt, and a vest to put over it before making my way out of the closet and towards the bathroom.

"Don't forget to take some aspirin!" Camille calls after me.

"Okay!" I call back before shutting the door and going to take my shower.

Camille's P.O.V.

I was going out of my mind! I couldn't believe that my parents were on their way over here.

Jo had took Haley home with her last night, in order to give me and Logan some alone time and also so I could have it out with my parents without Haley being there.

They don't get to be in her life after everything they did. And they damn sure aren't just going to come back into my life and act like everything is completely normal.

I was raised to respect my parents and all elders, for that matter; but last night I wanted nothing more than to slap the hell out of both of them.

I couldn't believe it when they stood there trying to defend themselves to me. Like nothing they did was wrong, like it was all my fault.

Millions of girls get pregnant at 20 years old, hell some of them get pregnant younger than that. But somehow their parents found it in them to be there to love and support them. So why the hell couldn't my parents do that, you ask me? Because a unwed pregnant daughter would have ruined their reputations, that's why!

Well I wonder what their friends would think if they ever found out how they abandon me and their grandchild. Would their precious reputation be ruined then.

I snapped out of my stewing when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly brushed my hair up into a ponytail before making my way downstairs. I pulled the door open to see them standing on the porch, with looks of awe on their faces.

'Take that!' I thought, doing a little happy dance inside, as I stepped back to allow them in.

"Your house is beautiful Camille!" my mom says looking around.

"Thank you!" I say in a clipped voice. "If you would follow me, you can wait in the living room while I finish getting ready."

I led them into the living room, and waited for them to sit down, before damn near running up the stairs to get Logan.

He was coming out of our room when I hit the landing. He smiled at me, before walking over and pulling me into a hug. "Everything is going to be fine! I'll be right there with you the entire time." he whispers in my ear.

I nod before kissing him. We stood there for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"We can't put this off forever! And the sooner we get down there the sooner it will be over and it'll just be you and me." he told me.

I nodded once again not trusting my voice at this point. I felt like I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. We headed down the stairs and into the living room, where my parents were sitting in complete silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, it so nice to see you again." Logan said.

I couldn't hold back the scoff that came out at that. Logan shot me a look to which I just rolled my eyes and shrugged. We sat on the couch across from my parents, in silence. None of us really ready to get into this; but all of us knowing that we had to have it out.

What the hell! I might as well get the ball rolling.

""Well...?" I said, causing them to wince at the sharpness in my voice.

"Well what?" my father ask, looking me in the eye.

"I'm waiting on an apology." I snapped.

"We aren't going to apologize, because we didn't do anything wrong." he snaps back.

"Then why the hell are you here? Because short of me having a complete memory lapse there is no way in hell you are ever going to be welcome back into my life." I tell them, moving to stand up, but having Logan wrap his arm around me and pull me onto his lap.

"Watch your mouth young lady! You will not speak to us in that manner." my father says.

Once upon a time that would have had me apologizing on the spot; but now it only pissed me off even more.

"Excuse me! Last time I checked this was my house and I can talk however the hell I feel like talking in my house." I told them, as Logan tightened his arm around me.

"We are your parents, so you will show us some respect!" He says standing up..

I pried Logan hands loose and stood up, stepping towards my father.

"I will show you the door!" I said, standing my ground.

"Jared calm down! She's right, we haven't done anything to show her respect; so why should we expect any." My mom finally speaks up.

"Finally someone with a brain." I say under my breath as I sit back down next to Logan, who immediately wraps his arms around me pulling me into his side.

"Camille, let us explain why we did what we did, then you can hate us all you want." my dad says.

"Fine! Get to explaining!" I say.

They were silent for a few minutes, each gathering their own thought; but my patience was quickly wearing thin, when my dad finally decided to clue us in.

"We couldn't risk anyone finding out about you being pregnant. It would have ruined everything for us." he says. "We spent years building our business and reputation in that town. And majority of that was built on us being a wholesome family, so you being pregnant would have shattered that for us."

I bit back the smart-ass remark that came into mind. God all I wanted was to tell them what they cou7ld do with their reputation.

"Okay! But did you ever once stop and think of what your decisions would do to me?" I asked.

"Honey we did think..." my mother started.

"No you didn't! "Don't sit there and lie! If you had thought about anybody but your own selfish asses, then you wouldn't have done it." I said once again standing up. "So don't come here with your lame ass excuses and tell me that you thought about me or your grandchild."

I couldn't take this shit anymore, all I wanted was to breakdown, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me like that. So I just walked out. I headed out into the backyard and dropped down on the side of the pool. I pulled my shoes off and dropped my legs into the water.

I couldn't stand being in that room with them any longer. How can they honestly try to justify what they had done.

I heard the slide door open and figured it was Logan coming to check on me. So imagine my surprise, when it was my mother who dropped down beside me.

We sat there just staring out at the rest of the backyard, our feet swinging in the water.

"Sweetheart, you're right about everything. Your father and I didn't think about what our decisions would mean for you nor our grandchild," she says. "we just reacted. We never stop to think about anything until it was too late. I mean what were we suppose to do. Pick up the phone a couple months later and tell you we didn't mean it."

"You could have tried! Mom it's been three years, without a single word." I tell her, tears starting to fall down my face. "You guys use to be like Gods in my eyes; you could do no wrong. And when my world was crashing around me, all I wanted was for you to be there to pickup the pieces like you had done my whole life. But you guys didn't do that. Instead you turned your back on me, and you left me with nothing."

I tired to stop the tears, but now that the dam had broken there was no stopping it.

"I had to drop out of school, to work full-time to buy diapers and milk. Luckily, Jo was there to help me, or we would have been sleeping on the streets. She let me stay with her until I was able to fully provide for myself and Haley." I tell her. " So nothing you say can make that better. And to be honest, I don't know if I can ever forgive you enough to let you and dad be a part of my life again."

"I understand that! And sweetie I really am sorry that you had to go through that, especially since we were the one's that cost it. And you're right, there is no excuse for our actions. There is no way for us to just magically fix this. So until you feel ready to talk to us again, your father and I will respect your wishes and stay away. But I do hope that despite everything we did, that you can be a better person then we are, and find it in your heart to forgive us and let us be a part of your life again." she says.

"Why now? You've had three years to do this, so why now? Is it because I'm married now?" I ask, really wanting to know why the sudden change of heart. "That's it isn't it? I fit into your wholesome image again, so now you want me back."

"That's not it at all! I'm going to be honest with you; your father still doesn't think it's a good idea; but I don't care anymore. I'm finally doing what I should have done from day one, and putting my foot down. You're my daughter and nothing you do should ever change that. I made the mistake to turn my back on you once, but I won't make that same mistake again. I want my baby girl back and I don't give a damn what your father has to say about it."

We sat there in silence for awhile, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Part of me (the old me) wanted to forgive them and let them be a part of my life. But the new part of me, the one who developed over these last three years; wasn't able to let go of all the pain and anger that I was feeling towards them. I had no clue what I was suppose to say or do, so I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I'll think about it! I can't make any promises but I'll think about it."

"I'll take it! Your father and I should be going, we have a plane to catch."

We both got up grabbing our shoes and headed inside, where Logan and my father were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. As soon as we walked through the door, Logan rushed over to me, pulling me into a hug.

I immediately felt better being wrapped in his arms. We waited while my mom grabbed her bag before walking them to the door. My dad's goodbye was a simple nod in our direction before he walked out the door. I could tell that pissed my mom off, but she was trying not to show it as she turned to face us.

"I really hope you can forgive us, Camille. But I will understand if you can't. Just know that I do love you." she tells me with tears in her eyes, before looking at Logan. "And it was really nice to meet you Logan. Make sure you take better care of my baby girl than I ever did."

"You can count on it, Mrs. Roberts!" Logan says, shaking her hand.

She pulled the door open and was about to walk out, when I reached out and stopped her. I stepped out of Logan's arms and pulled my mom into a hug. This was a huge step on my part. I knew that at the very least I would one day love for my mom to be a part of my life.

"Bye Mama!" I say, before letting her go.

She smiles at me before pulling the door shut behind her. I turned to face Logan, who had a smile on his face,

"Well that's one set of parents down, one more to go." I tell him, heading into the kitchen in need of food.

"Yeah but unlike your parents, we're in for a year long piece of hell with my parents." he say's hopping up onto the counter.

"I still think you are overreacting but no matter what, we're in this together, right?" I ask him.

"Right!" he nodded.

I grabbed a pack of bacon and eggs out of the fridge. I placed them on the counter before pulling out a sheet of pan ans skillet. I placed then both on top of the store before going going to grab the bacon to find Logan sitting there starring at me. ''If you've just going to be creepy and sit there starring at me, you can make yourself useful.'' I tell him.

I feel him come up behind me and wrap his arm around my waist, pulling back into his chest. His lips found there way onto my neck. He softly placed kisses along my neck, causing me to lean even further into him.

"That's not what I mean!" I groan as his lips hit my pulse point.

"You told me to be useful and that's what I'm doing." he said, smiling against my neck.

"Well you keep being so useful and we're never going to eat." I say, turning in his arms and pulling his lips to mine.

All thoughts of breakfast were forgotten as he lifted me up onto the counter, my legs automatically locking around his waist pulling him as close to me as possible.

But as always nothing really goes as planned for us, and the knock on the door only seem to further show our bad luck.

"Unbelievable!" Logan muttered pulling away. ''It's fine we really should eat something.'' I told him , hopping down from the counter and going to back to what I was doing.

The bell rung again, as Logan made his way out of the kitchen. I placed the bacon on the sheet pan and popped it in the already preheated oven.

I grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and started breaking eggs into it. I was almost done when Logan walked back in followed shortly by a worn out looking Dak.

''Morning!'' I said to Dak, placing the bowl aside and going to wash my hands.

''Yeah, good morning !'' he grumbled back. ''Here are all your pictures.'' he tossed a huge folder on the table. ''You guys owe me, I was up all night trying to get these ready for you.''

I walked over and sat down beside Logan who had grabbed the folder and was looking at the first picture, which was of him and Haley. Wow they really did look alike! How is that even possible?

We looked through all the photos, each more amazing than the one before it. In between pictures I managed to finish breakfast and fix all three of us a plate.

While we ate the guys talked about the NBA playoffs; while I sat there thinking of where I would put every picture.

By the time we had all finished and all the dishes had been loaded into the dishwasher, I knew exactly what I was going to do.

After breakfast Dak left saying the he had to get home and get some sleep cause he had a photo shoot later. After locking the door behind him, Logan came to join me in the living room.

We worked for an hour and a half with me putting pictures in frames and telling him where to put it.

We had just finished when the front door open and Kendall, Jo, and Haley walked in.

"Morning People!' Jo says, coming into the living room.

"Morning!" I say, picking up Haley, who had wrapped herself around my legs.

"What have you guys been up to this fine morning?" Kendall asks, picking up a picture that I was going to put in a family album.

"You know the usual, eating breakfast, hanging up pictures, dealing with my mom and dad." I answer.

"How did that go?" Jo asks, sitting down next to Kendall.

"Hold on!" I say, as I walk out of the room.

I take Haley into her playroom and tell her to play for awhile; before heading back into the living room. I sat on the couch next to Logan, who grab my hand.

"Well..." Jo says, getting impatient as usual.

"It went pretty much how I expected it to go. Basically to them having their friends know that they had a pregnant unwed daughter would have been a fate worst than death."

"Wait they didn't apologize?" Jo said, shocked that my parents, who she had loved like her own, could really be so cold.

"Well my mom did but my dad said he didn't have a damn thing to be sorry for." I tell them. "It took everything in me to not tell him to go fuck himself."

"That's why you're better than me because I would have said a lot more than that." Jo snaps.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. My dad made his choices and if he doesn't want to be in my life then I'm not go to try to make him." I say. "As for my mom, it's going to take some time but hopefully we will be able to get back to where we were before all of this."

"That would be great! And beside I really missed Ruth's homemade brownies." Jo said, a dreamy look on her face.

"You do know that I know how to make those right?"

Jo face fell at my question!

"You mean I went 3 years without having one, and now you tell me you knew how to make them the whole damn time?" she yells at me.

"Well you never asked! How was I suppose to know?" I snapped at her.

"You just should have know!" she snaps back.

"Okay you know what? I'm not about to sit here and have this immature ass conversation with you." I say, rolling my eyes at her,

I think we both realized that in that whole conversation, Logan nor Kendall had spoken the entire time. I look to my side to find an empty seat. Where the hell is Logan?

"Where the hell are they?" Jo asks, I shrugged in answer.

As if to answer our question we heard their voice drifting from Haley's playroom. We got up and made our way down the hall, stopping in the doorway at the sight of Logan and Kendall seated at Haley's play kitchen table pretending to have a tea party with her.

"More tea?" Haley asks, picking up her tea pot.

"I would be delighted Madam." Logan answers in a horrible British accent.

"No tea for me, but I would love another scone." Kendall say in a equally horrible accent.

I slipped back out of the room and ran to grab my camera. When I got back to the playroom, I was delighted to see that they had not notice Jo, who was practically rolling on the floor in laughter. I quickly snapped a picture of them. They looked up at the sound of the camera. I snapped another one at the looks of shock on Kendall and Logan's faces.

"How long have you guys been right there?" Logan asks, his cheek tinting red.

"Long enough to know that Kendall really likes scones." I tell him, barely able to contain my laughter, especially with Jo still laughing next to me.

"You guys didn't seem to need us in the conversation. So we decided to check on Haley. And she ask us to have a tea party with her. And at first we said no but..." Logan trails off.

"But she pulled out the puppy dog eyes and you guys caved." I finished.

"Cami that kid is entirely too cute!" Kendall says, glaring at me.

"What do you want me to do about it Kendall, tell her to stop being cute?" I ask.

"Yes that's exactly what I want you to do." he says.

"Oh come off it Kendall! She's an adorable two year old. She can't just stop being who she is." I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"You could still try!" Kendall whines.

"Kendall be a man, dude! Stop whining!" Logan says shoving him.

Just as Kendall opened his mouth to say something, the doorbell rang. Logan, shaking his head at his brother, went to answer it. I started picking up some of the toys Haley had scattered around the room.

A few minutes later, Logan came back into the room, his face unreadable. He came and wrapped his arms around me, when two people walked into the room after him.

I didn't need any introductions; by the way Logan was clinging to me I already knew exactly who these people were. But Kendall seemed to feel the need to clarify.

"Mom, Dad!"

(A/N: Okay, so that was chapter nine! I know it ended abruptly but I wanted to wait until next chapter before the Mitchell family drama started. I think we had enough drama with the Roberts. But hey you got to meet Camille's parents and Logan's parents are finally here. So I hope you like this chapter, and you can always let me know what you think by clicking that beautiful button below! As always thanks for the love and support!)

Read and Review!


	11. Important Author Note Please Read

Hey guys,

Some of you have been sending me messages asking about 'Be My Family' and first thanks for reading my story it means the world to me! And don't worry I'm still writing Be My Family, I just don't have access to a computer a lot since I'm out of town! But as soon as I get back home in a week or two I promise that you guys will get a well deserve update! So just be a little more patient with me and I'll try to make it worth your while with the next couple of updates!

Thanks for your continued support

Crazy4jacksonrathbone!


	12. The Mitchell's!

(A/N: Guess what guys… I'M BACK! I know everyone was starting to give up on me but as I promised as soon as I was able to I updated! Now I can't promise that my updates are going to be how they use to be (weekly) because I just started school and I'm also doing work study so it's going to be hectic for a while but if you hang in there with me, I will continue to write and hopefully update on a regular. So enough chat from me…)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm to broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 10: The Mitchell's

Logan P.O.V.

The moment I opened the door, it was like a dark shadow feel over my world, and was threatening to take over everything I had ever known. Those dark shadows just happen to come in the form of my parents.

I had spent the better part of five years, trying to get as far away from these people as I could. So why in the hell, had I agreed to this? Oh yeah, that's right! I didn't have a fucking choice.

What gives them the right to impose on our lives like this? Who calls someone up one day and tells them that they are going to be visiting for year? My crazy ass parents, that's who!

As much as I would have loved to tell them to go back to Minnesota and shut the door in their faces; I knew it wasn't really an option. Oh well, might as well get on with it.

"Hey mom!" I say, as she throws her arms around me. Well that's a new one! "Hello father."

As usual my dad face held no emotions. Growing up, I learn to expect that look when it came to me and Kendall. Heck that look was on his face when it came to just about everything except his work, or whatever secretary he was banging at the moment.

I guess he didn't feel the need to acknowledge that I had spoken to him, unless you count a grunt. My mom however was having the opposite problem; she hadn't stop talking since she started hugging me.

"Logan, you have no idea how much I've missed you and your brother? I just don't understand why you two don't come home more! Is your brother here yet? Look at how handsome you are! I can't believe its been five years since I've seen you." She kept going on and on.

Okay, I was starting to get a headache, that I knew wasn't going away anytime soon. How anybody could talk that fast, for that long without taking a single breath is beyond me.

"Yeah I missed you too, mom!" I muttered, pulling her arms from their death grip around my neck.

I turned and walked back to Haley's playroom, with them following behind me. Immediately I wrapped my arms around Camille, pulling her as close to me as possible. She looked up at me, asking if I was okay, I just shook my head.

Everything in me was screaming this was a horrible idea. That I had promised to take care of her and Haley, so why the hell was I letting my parents within a hundred miles of them.

"Mom, Dad!" Kendall says, as mom literally threw herself at him, making him stumble backwards. Once again dad didn't attempt to say anything. He just stood in the doorway staring, but I knew that that silence would only last so long; before he feels the need to pick apart every aspect of our lives.

"Kendall, sweetie, I missed you!" my mom says, not letting go of Kendall. Who, by the look on his face, was not anymore comfortable with her hugging him than I had been.

"Karen let the boy go!" My dad ordered, in his usual, higher than might tone. "He's not going anywhere."

"Oh Christopher, hush; I haven't seen my boys in five years." She says to my dad before pulling away from Kendall and looking at Jo, who was standing slightly behind Kendall. "Who are you?" she asks, running her eyes over Jo, a look of distaste on her face.

"Mom this is my girl… my frie…" Kendall starts, but quickly trails off, not sure of how to define his and Jo relationship.

"I'm his girlfriend, Jo!" Jo finishes for him. "And it's really nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell."

My dad, of course, didn't say anything. But I could tell that my mom was about to say whatever was on her mind, and knowing that 9 time out of 10 it was a really bitchy comment, I interrupted. Something I would soon come to regret.

"And this is my wife, Camille!" I say, causing my mom to spin around and stare at the woman wrapped in my arms. If looks could kill, Camille would be 6 feet under right now.

"O… well…. She's pretty…. I guess!" My mom says with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "But Logan you're such a handsome man, I'm sure you could have done better."

"Excuse me!" Camille say, looking shocked and pissed at the same time.

"Mom!" Kendall and I both yell.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"What do you mean 'what'? You just insulted my wife." I snap at her.

"Well she's had that face all her life, so I'm sure she's use to it. Anyway where's my grandchild?" she says looking around before her eyes landed on Haley, who was staring back at her in fascination. She took a step towards Haley, but was instantly yanked back by Camille.

"Oh honey, hell no! There is no way on God's green earth that you are touching my child." Camille says going and picking Haley up.

"And why not?" my mom says rolling her eyes at Camille.

"Um… let's see… reason #1… because I said so." Camille snaps.

"Listen here little girl…" my mom says, but is cut off.

"No you listen! Logan's mom or not, you are not going to come in my home and disrespect me and then think that you are going anywhere near my kid." Camille say, surprising the hell out of everyone in the room, with the exception of Jo, who seemed to be enjoying the show. "And if you honestly think that you can, then you can go right back to wherever the hell you came from."

There was complete silence in the room; no one knew what to say. No one, other than my father, had ever talked to my mother that way. Don't get me wrong, I was proud as hell of Camille for taking up for herself. But my mom could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Nobody talks to me like that?" my mom tells her steeping closer to Camille.

"Well I guess I'm somebody because I just did." Camille says, handing Haley to me before turning back to my mother. "And trust me; I have no problem doing it again."

Just as my mom was about to reply, my dad decided to finally step in.

"That's enough! Karen, you know damn well that you were being a bitch, so she had every right to say what she said. You need to respect her, if you expect her to treat you with respect. Now I think the smart thing for us to do, is to head to the condo and settle in and we can try this again tonight."

You could tell that my mother had every intention of arguing with him, but the look on his face left no room for argument.

"Fine!" My mom yells, before storming out of the house.

"I apologize for my wife's behavior; it was completely childish and unnecessary. I'll talk to her about it." He says, surprising the hell out of me and Kendall. "It was really nice to meet you Camille and you as well Jo." He turns to leave but stops in the doorway. "I'll call you boys later with dinner plans."

With that he was out the room and the front door before any of us could mutter so much as a word. What the hell just happen here?

"Well that was interesting!" Jo says after a couple of minutes of silence.

"You could say that!" Kendall adds, shock still on his face.

I looked down at Camille but she was staring at the floor. I could tell that she was beating herself up over what had just happen with my mom. Even though she had every right to say what she said.

"Hey Kendall, Jo can you take Haley and give her a snack please?" I ask handing Haley to Jo.

"Sure!" Kendall says, following Jo out of the room.

I shut the door after them and turn to face Camille, who still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Look Cami…" I start.

"I'm so sorry Logie! I shouldn't have said that stuff to your mom. It's just she was being a bitch, and I just got so mad." She says, finally looking up at me. "But that no excuse, that your mother and I never should have treated her that way."

I could tell that if I didn't do something quick, I would spend the next thirty minutes listen to Camille apologize for something that wasn't even her fault in the first place. So I did the first thing that popped into my mind and pulled her towards me, instantly smashing my lips to hers. She seemed surprised for a second, before wrapping her arms around my waist and returning the kiss with full force.

I pulled back when air became a problem; I placed a soft kiss of her head before stepping back so I could completely see her face.

"Cami, you had every right to say everything you said. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you; my mom acted like a complete bitch to you and Jo." I say, pulling her into a hug.

"You know what it's been a rough day as it is, let's just let all of it go and try to enjoy the rest of it. And I'll just try again with you mom tonight!" she says.

"Well if you can't find a way to get along with her, we could always avoid them while they're here." I joke, making her laugh.

"And how are we going to do that exactly?" she asks, playing along.

"Well I could take the year off from the hospital and we can travel for a year until they leave. Just you, me, and Haley." I tell her a part of me hoping that she would agree.

"As amazing as that sounds, you know we can't. I'm sure your mom's reaction was just out of shock, and that by tonight she would have gotten use to the idea and we'll get along just fine." Camille tells me, picking up Haley toys off the floor and putting them in the toy chest.

"Are you high?" I ask her, getting a stuffed bear chucked at my head. "No seriously Cami, I love that you want to see the good in everybody; but that's just the type of person my mom is. She says whatever pops into her mind, without a care for anybody else's feelings." I tell her, putting the tea set back up.

"Okay so maybe you mom's a bitch; but that doesn't mean that I can't attempt to be nice to her." She says.

"You can attempt to be friends with Jaws too, but just like my mother, as soon as you turn your back he'll bit you in the ass." I tell her laughing.

"Stop talking about your mother like that!" she says smirking at me.

By now the room was clean, so we headed into the kitchen, where Jo and Haley sat at the kitchen table watching Kendall, make a fool out of himself, trying to throw pizza dough into the air. Camille went over to join them, while I stopped in front of the counter, shaking my head at my brother.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Practicing my ballet! What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm making pizza." He snips.

"No it looks like you're making a mess in my kitchen." I say, laughing.

"Like you could do any better!" he says, glaring at me.

"I would mop the floor with you." I tell him, moving around the counter.

"Well let's see your skills then, little brother." He smirks at me.

The next ten minutes were spent with the girls, literally rolling on the floor laughing, as we destroyed the kitchen. But as soon as Camille was able to stop laughing, we spent the next thirty cleaning up every drop of dough.

"Now that you two idiots have had your fun, how about I fix us lunch." She says, grabbing the rest of the dough out of the fridge and in no time at all making two perfect pizzas.

"How did you learn to do that?" Kendall and I ask at the same time.

"I use to work at a pizza parlor in high school, plus it really isn't hard to learn." She says, putting the pizzas in the oven.

"Show off!" Kendall mummers under his breath.

"Don't hate Ken-dork!" Camille smirks at him dropping into the seat beside me.

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" Kendall says, glaring at her.

"Duh! That's why I call you it!" Camille says.

"You suck!" Kendall says pouting!

"No you suck!" Camille shoots back.

"No you!"

"NO YOU!"

"As mature as this conversation is I would really like to talk about something else right now." Jo cuts in before Kendall could say anything back. "Cami how are you feeling? It's been a pretty intense day for you."

"It has definitely been a day for the soaps; but I'm fine! I'm a tough girl." Camille says.

"Trust me I know! But I seriously thought you guys were going to come to blows. I haven't seen you that pissed in a long time."

"I know right! It's just with everything that was happening today I really couldn't deal with much more and I just blew up." Camille explains.

"You should have hit her that would have been funny as hell." Kendall says, smirking at the idea.

"You know what I don't want to talk about that right now! I'm over the drama for today; I just want a half way normal afternoon." Camille says getting up to check on the pizza.

They weren't ready yet so we sat at the table and talked for awhile. Telling funny stories about each other growing up.

"I swear Jo fell face first into the pig pen, right into a pile of pig poop. It was so funny." Camille tells us, causing all of us to crack up, well except for Jo of course.

"That was not funny! And anyway we were little kids when it happened, so it doesn't count." Jo pouts.

"Uh No! You're talking about when we were 7 and I pushed you into the goat pen at the petting zoo because you stole my ice cream. I'm talking about when we were 16 and was on a class trip to the zoo. And you were trying to impress Donald Stevens, and weren't looking where you were going and ended up tripping over some kid who had bent down to tie his shoes." Camille corrects her.

"Oh whatever! What high school takes students to the zoo anyway?" Jo says blushing.

"We were studying animal life in science!" Camille points out, taking the pizza out of the oven. "Lunch is ready!"

"Sweet!" Kendall says, almost drooling at the sight of the pizza.

"What I want to know is did anything ever happen with you and Donald Stevens, Jo?" I ask her.

"No!" she says, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Why not?" Kendall says through a mouthful of pizza.

"Okay, first of all, eww! Kendall, manners! And second, after he started calling her Ms. Piggy and following behind her making 'oinking' noises, her crush on him quickly disappeared." Camille fills us in, while cutting Haley pizza up into smaller, more manageable pieces.

"Oh Cami, did I tell you that I saw him the last time I went home. He married Cathy Wells." Jo said, between bites.

"Okay did not see that one coming!" Camille says, looking at Jo in surprise,

"I know right, but apparently they meet up again in college and they've been together for the past 4 years. They even have 1 year old twin boys, who are very cute by the way." Jo informs her.

"Damn! I never would have guessed that would happen?" Camille says, shaking her head.

"What's so strange about it?" Kendall asks, just as confuse as I was.

"Well see, Donald, was the king of the school, in high school. He was star quarterback, prom king, every girl wanted him…" Jo stated, but was interrupted by Camille clearing her throat. "With the exception of Cami, of course." She adds, rolling her eyes at Camille.

"While Cathy was…" Camille breaks off, thinking for a moment. "For lack of a better comparison, Steve Urkel type nerd. I'm talking big glasses, braces, suspenders, bad hair, all of it."

"But she was really sweet and one of the nicest people you would ever meet." Jo finishes.

"That sounds about like Logan in high school." Kendall says, flicking a piece of crust at me.

"I was not a nerd!" I glare at him.

"Dude you wore a pocket protector with color pencils in it." Kendall says, smirking at me.

"So that doesn't mean I was a nerd! I was just very well prepared." I say trying to play it off.

"Oh babe, yeah it kind of does!" Cami says rubbing on my arm. "A hot nerd, I'm sure, but still a nerd."

"Fine I was a nerd, but I still got more play than Kendall did." I say smirking at my brother.

"Why is everything always a competition with you, Logan? Women are not just some toy; you can play with for awhile and then throw away when you tire of it. Women deserve to be treated with love and respect." Kendall says, making Camille and Jo gush over him.

Well two could play that game!

"Says the guy who dated triplets at the same time and then dumped them when he heard that Jennifer Cooley liked him." I say smirking as the smiles on Cami and Jo's faces quickly turned to frown and then pissed off looks.

"You did what?" Jo asks Kendall, making him sink back into his chair.

"It's not as bad as it sounds! All three of them knew and were okay with dating me at the same time." Kendall says, only digging himself deeper into that hole.

"Just because they seem okay with it doesn't mean they really were, Kendall." Cami snaps. "There is no girl out there, who is ever truly okay with sharing her man with anyone, let alone another girl."

"And to make matters worse, you had to do it with sisters. Do you realize how badly you could have ruin their relationship? Did you for one second stop and think about how they felt about everything?" Jo asks.

Kendall opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Jo.

"No you didn't because if you did, you would have pulled your head out of your ass and apologize to them and then dated only one of them, or better yet none of them." Jo says, clearly pissed off.

For once Kendall had nothing to say, so he dropped his head and went to picking at the slice of pizza in front of him.

"Please tell me you never did something that stupid, Logan?" Cami asks, suddenly turning to look at me. Kendall perked up at that.

"Yes Logan, let's talk about the best friends that you ended up dating." Kendall jumps in.

"You should stop talking while you're ahead, Kendall! Unless you want to get reacquainted with that hand of yours." Jo says, immediately knocking the smirk off of his face.

"Well Logan?" Camille asks, looking at me.

"It's isn't what is sounds like. I went out with Megan in the 7th grade and Emily in the 11th. And I had no clue that they were best friends when I ask Emily out. And as soon as I found out, I apologize to Megan and she said that it was fine." I tell her honestly.

"That is so sweet!" Cami and Jo say at the same time.

"You should take some notes from your brother, Kendall." Jo says, glaring at him.

"Oh come on! I was a 16 year old guy. Having not only three girlfriends, but three sisters, pretty much made me the man on campus." Kendall tells her.

"And the fact that you don't see anything wrong with what you did is so un-freaking-believable." Jo says, getting up and walking out onto the back porch, followed closely by Kendall.

"Wow will the drama ever stop?" Camille asks.

"With them two, NO! With us, hell yeah!" I tell her.

"Well I didn't know we had any drama, but that's still nice to hear." She says leaning over and kissing me. "Now will you please put the rest of this food up while I go put Haley down for her nap?"

"Yeah, of course! Have a good nap, Princess!" I say, taking Haley from her and kissing the top of her head.

"Daddy!" she squeals, hugging me.

"Come on baby girl, its nap time!" Cami says taking her out of my arms and kissing me before heading upstairs.

I quickly put the left over pizza into containers and in the fridge. I was loading the dishwasher when Kendall came back into the kitchen.

"You'd think I killed someone, the way she's out there acting. Thanks for this little brother." He says glaring at me.

"Shouldn't have called me a nerd." I shrugged. "And besides how was I suppose to know?"

"Oh come off it, you knew they would react that way. You did this on purpose." He snaps.

"On purpose or not, it was still funny as hell to see your face." I tell him, as he pushes me.

"Kendall, come back out here!" Jo yells through the porch door.

"Seems you're wanted!" I tell him smirking, as he slowly walked back outside.

Five minutes later, I was sitting in the living room reading the paper when Camille dropped down beside me.

"Haley, sleep?" I ask her, closing the paper and putting it aside.

"Yep! She's out for a good two to three hours. And Kendall and Jo just ran out the door saying they were going back to his place. I don't even want to think of what they're up to. So you have me all to yourself! What do you want to do?"

"Oh I have something in mind!" I say pulling her into my lap and clamping my lips onto hers. One of the many benefits of being married to her.

BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks! BTRocks!

A/N: Well there we have it! I hope you guys liked it! I've already started on the next chapter so it should be up sometime this weekend, hopefully. Depending on my class schedule. So drop me a line and let me know what you think!

READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Dinner Like No Other!

Chapter 11: Dinner like No Other!

(A/N: Hey guys I tried to not make you guys wait for too long, but for some reason this chapter just wouldn't come together right! So hopefully after you read this, you'll still enjoy the story. Well I'll shut up now and let you get to it…)

Camille P.O.V.

To say the meeting with Logan's parents had been a disaster, would be a vast understatement. I don't know how to describe what was going through my mind at the time.

All I knew was I was nervous, almost terrified at meeting them. But the moment, his bitch of a mother open her mouth, I knew we would never get along. Just by the way she acted when she hug Kendall, I could tell that she was as fake as Logan had describe her to be. And the way she looked at Jo, had me wanting to kick her ass already.

But it wasn't until she turned to me, that all hell broke loose. I have never wanted to hit someone so much in my entire life. How dare she call me ugly, when there isn't a single thing on her body that she was actually born with.

She completely lost her mind if she thought for one second, she was going anywhere near my kid. I reacted before I could think and the showdown after was no kind of pretty.

I can't even remember exactly what I said, but the feeling that was coursing through my body was of a mother bear protecting her cub. And if that bitch had touched Haley, I would have ripped her to pieces.

The surprise really came when Logan's dad stepped up and told her off. From everything Logan and Kendall told me I expected him to act the way his wife was. Maybe Logan's father has changed and really wants to be in his sons' lives.

After they left the guilt instantly washed over me and I couldn't bring myself to meet Logan's eyes. I was worried about what I would see in them. What if he decided he couldn't be with someone who disrespected his mother the way I just had?

But he quickly put those fears to rest, by assuring me that he was okay with what I said to his mother. That she deserved it and I shouldn't feel bad nor guilty about wanting to protect Haley.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with us laughing and relaxing around the house. Jo and Kendall left thirty minutes after lunch, to do thing I didn't even want to think about.

Logan and I spent the next couple hours in honeymoon phase. It had been so long since I've been this intimate with someone although we were together last night; but I was kind of wasted at the time so that doesn't count, so I was nervous like it was the first time all over again. But Logan was perfect, he made me feel loved and wanted in a way I had never felt with Jett.

The rest of our afternoon was spent with us plus Haley cuddled up on the couch watching movies. It was the afternoon I had always dreamed of someday having. Someone who loved not only me but my daughter more than anyone else, and that's what I got with Logan.

That brings us to now! Getting ready for what is sure to be a living hell. His mother is a bitch after all. But I promised Logan that I would at least try to get along with her, so I will. I just have a feeling that she isn't going to make it easy on me.

I was sitting on the bed with Haley on my lap, waiting for Logan to get ready. He had helped me get Haley ready and then played with her while I took a shower. As soon as I was dressed, he jumped in.

If I hadn't seen for myself that he was a man, I would have sworn he was a woman the amount of time it took him. I was able to curl my hair, pin it up, and do my make-up; in the time it took him to shower and get dressed. Now he was in front of the mirror fussing over his hair.

"Hey Princess High in the land of Maintenance, hurry up, we're running late as it is." I call, hearing laughter coming from downstairs. I guess Kendall and Jo are here.

"Hardy Har Har! You are so funny!" Logan says coming out of the bathroom. "I'm ready! Are Kendall and Jo here yet?"

"Yeah they just got here!" I tell him handing him Haley and grabbing my purse before walking downstairs behind him. Jo and Kendall were waiting at the bottom.

"Princess High in the land of Maintenance, good on Cami!" Kendall says causing all of us to laugh, except Logan who just glared at Kendall.

"Shove it!" he says, "Let's go get this over with."

"Oh yeah that's comforting!" Jo remarks sarcastically. "Shouldn't Camille and I be the one saying that?"

"Maybe but I beat you to it, so deal with it. And let's go, we don't need momzilla combing the city looking for us." Logan says, making all of us laugh as we headed out the door to the car.

"So where are we meeting at?" I ask after scrapping Haley in to her seat and getting in myself.

"Chuy's!" Kendall answers.

"Sweet! I love that place." Jo and I say at the same time.

"Well here's a horrible memory to go along with all the great one's you have of it." Kendall jokes.

We fell into a relaxed silence after that, I stared out the window, not really taking in what I was seeing. My mind wondering over everything that had happen in the past week, on how truly different my life had become.

I couldn't help but think that I owed everything to Logan. He pretty much pulled me out of the hole I was in, and welcomed me with open arms. So the least I could do was get along with his mother, right?

I was so lost in my own world that I hadn't realized we were parked outside the restaurant. As Kendall and Jo got out the car, Logan grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

It's funny, he always seems to know what I need to make me feel better. It's scary how quickly we got to know each other. How quickly we learn the tell-tell signs of when we're stressed, mad, or upset.

"Are you ready for this?" he asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I say before getting out of the car.

Logan gets Haley out of her seat and we head into the restaurant, where I could see his parents waiting for us. Yay, lucky us!

Karen P.O.V. (Logan and Kendall's mom!)

Seeing my boys after all this time was amazing. Sure it's no lie that I'll never win the 'Mother of the Year' award; but they are still my boys and in my own way I do love them.

Yes I'd rather go shopping or to the spa then spend a full day with them. But for God sake, it had been five years since I last seen my boys. And it was the perfect reunion until hoe #1 and hoe #2 butted in.

First, the blonde one who was all over my Kendall. It was obvious that she was up to no good, probably just with my son to get some money. But she was nothing compared to that little bitch, Camille.

How the hell she got her grimy, little claws hooked onto my son, I'll never know. My son is a very handsome young man, who could have any girl he could ever want, so why did he have to choose her. It's so obvious that she's nothing but a gold-digger.

She probably got pregnant with that little brat on purpose, just to trap my son into marrying her. Chances are that kid probably isn't even Logan's kid!

And how dare she talk to me like that? She doesn't have any respect for her elders. And if it's the last thing I do, I will see to it that she is out of my son's life forever.

I sat in the car fuming after my argument with that little bitch. That fact that Christopher had taken up for her pissed me off beyond belief. That old fucker should keep his mouth shut, and get back to doing the only thing he's useful for; making money.

I watched as he walked out of the front door and towards the car. How I could have loved that man at any time in the past escapes me. I was obvious that neither of us loved each other anymore. Most of our time is spent as far away from each other as possible.

"How dare you say that stuff to me? Who in the hell do you think you are?" I start in on him as soon as he gets into the car.

"How dare I? I have every right to say whatever the hell I want to. And you were being a bitch to them, just be lucky I stopped it before she beat your ass." He says, shooting a glare at me.

"Oh please, like you care! You didn't even say anything to you on boys." I snap at him.

"Just because I don't always know how to act around them doesn't mean that I don't love them." He says. "We both know that if it was up to you, they would have been shipped off to some boarding school as soon as they were old enough to talk."

"So what? I didn't want to be a mom then. Did you ever consider that them being away from us might have been a good thing for them? It's not as if you were there for them growing up." I tell him.

"Nor were you! And that's why I came up with this idea to move here and try to get to know them. I don't want to have the same relationship with them that I had in the past. Sure I know it's too late for me to be a father to them, but I could at least be a friend." He says, causing me to scoff.

"Whatever! I don't see why the hell you had to drag me along for the ride. I was just fine with staying in Minnesota." I tell him.

"Well for one because this could be the last time for you to get some kind of relationship with your children. And secondly, I'm sure your little fuck buddy will be just fine without you." He says shocking the hell out of me.

It was no secret that I was having an affair, hell that I had had many over the years. But never had we brought it up, no matter what. I wasn't going to apologize if that's what he wanted. It's not my fault that he can't take care of his responsibilities as a man, I couldn't remember the last time we had so much as kissed, let alone made love. And what I wasn't getting at home, then I was just fine going somewhere else to get it.

"Oh don't start that! I'm not the only one who's been unfaithful, and you damn well know it." I tell him.

"I have never cheated on you, and you damn well know that!" he yells at me.

"You might not have physically cheated, but you did have a mistress." I yell back at him.

"That makes no sense!" he says, pulling off the highway. "What mistress?"

"Your work!" I yell. He just rolls his eyes at me. "Maybe it's not cheating, but time and time again you choose it over me, over the kids you claim to love so fucking much. So yes, your work is you mistress!"

"So because I did everything a man is supposed to do, and provided for my family, I'm the bastard who doesn't care. I'm the one who made you cheat and pretty much throw our marriage away." He screams at me.

"Oh you threw it away long before I did! You threw it away the moment you decided that I didn't matter anymore. That what I need was less important then everything else." I scream.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it. Your needs is all that mattered to me over the years and that's why I worked so hard to make sure you could have anything you ever wanted." He says.

"What I wanted was to be treated like I mattered." I muttered.

"I tried to be that guy for you! I just didn't know how too." He replies.

"You know what it doesn't matter anymore, we both know that this marriage is over and we're only still together because we don't know how to be anything else. But there isn't any going back, there's no fixing the past. I wish you would just realize that and get the fuck over it." I say, turning to look out the window.

I heard him sigh, but I could care less if I had hurt his feelings. Everything I had said was the truth and just because he wanted to be family man all of a sudden didn't mean that the rest of us wanted to be stuck in his elusion.

Maybe I am a bitch but he made me this way. So he can deal with the consequences of his choice and kiss my ass while he's at it.

Camille P.O.V.

We walked in the restaurant just as Kendall was giving the matire'd his name. We followed behind him as he leads us to the table and my personal hell. We quickly exchanged pleasantries as we waited for the waitress.

The bitch glared at me the entire time, but didn't say anything. I guess she was to proper to make a scene in public. Well lucky her because I wasn't and I would have no problem telling her ass off yet again. I should

"So how did you two meet?" she asked, staring at me.

"At a mutual friends wedding." I tell her.

"Which friends?" she asks.

"Stephanie and Carlos!" I say not backing down.

"And which one did you know and how?" she grills me.

"Stephanie! We grew up together." I tell her. "Any more questions?"

"Just one! Is that little brat really my grandchild or are you just as much…" she started.

"I know you didn't just call my child a brat! Honey don't think that because we are out in public that I will not whip your ass up and down the mother fucking street. Now keep me and my child out of your mouth or I promise you, you will regret it." I say standing up and grabbing my bag. "Logan I want to go now!"

"Okay give me a minute I have something to say to my mother. Why don't you and the girls go wait in the car. I'll be right out." He tells me, handing me the keys.

I get Haley out of the booster seat and follow Jo out to the car. As soon as I put Haley in her seat and shut the door, Jo started.

"I can't believe that bitch said that shit! You should've jumped over that fucking table and strangled her ass." She says.

"Honey trust me it took everything in me not too. I swear dude, I'm beyond pissed off right now. And I want nothing more than to whoop that bitches ass." I tell her. "Logan seriously better hurry up before I go in there and pull her out here by her fake ass hair."

I'm shaking, I was so fucking mad. How dare that bitch say some shit like that; she doesn't know a fucking thing about me. Who does she think she is?

"I know, but don't even scoop to that level. You are so much better than her and she know that and that's why she's hating on you. She's jealous that she's an old ugly ass toad, and you're the young beautiful girl she's always wanted to be." Jo says, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I just want to go home! I want this horrible ass day to be over with already." I say, feeling the tears rolling down my face. "I can't deal with much more of this shit."

"Seriously Cami, don't give her the satisfaction in crying. She's not worth, your parents aren't worth. The only thing you need to think about right now is yourself, Haley, and Logan." Jo whispers in my ear. "That boy loves you so much, and I don't see that changing anytime soon. So no matter what she does you know you have us and that's all that really matters."

"I know, I know!"

Logan's P.O.V.

I can't believe she just said that shit! The nerve of this woman! I couldn't believe that my mother had actually just said that to her. As if what she did this afternoon wasn't enough, she basically attacks her and then she brings Haley into it. I'm surprise Camille didn't just go ahead and whoop her ass. I wouldn't have blame her if she had.

"What the fuck is your problem? You do not talk to my wife like that! And you damn sure don't call my kid, a brat. I don't know what crawled up your ass, but you better pull it pretty damn quick. Because the next time you see Camille you're going to apologize and then you can take your ass back to Minnesota because no one fucking wants you here."

"Really Logan? How could I talk to your wife like that? You know I thought you were the smart one. But I guess when it comes to women your just as dumb as your brother here. You can't even see when you're married to a gold digger." She says furthering pissing me off.

"How can you call her anything you haven't taking the time to get to know her at all." I snap at her. "Just because you married dad for his money doesn't mean that every woman out there is as greedy and needy as you."

"She's nothing but a little whore anyway, I bet that that brat isn't even…"

"I just fucking told you not to call her that!" I yell, drawing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. "You stupid…"

I had to stop myself before I said something I might regret in the future. Of course Kendall wasn't so ready to let it go.

"Mom you know you are such a judgmental bitch! You don't know a damn thing about what's going on in our lives, hell you never have. The only reason I agreed to let you come here was because I thought you wanted to be in our lives but I guess I was mistaking." He says getting out of his chair. "Like Logan said just go back to Minnesota because if this is what you're going to do, then I don't… no we don't want you here."

With that we start to walk off, but are stopped by my dad.

"Boys wait! I really am sorry for your mother's behavior. I shouldn't have made her come, I wouldn't have if I had known this is how she was going to react."

Wait what does he mean made her come? I thought she made him come!

"Why did you just say you made her come? She's the one that's been talking to Kendall, and she's the one that force you to come." I ask him.

"Well that's not entirely true!" my dad mummers.

"What do you mean that isn't entirely true? Which part?" Kendall ask.

"All of it! See the only communication there had was through text and e-mail, so it was easy to pretend to be your mother." He answers.

"Why the hell would you want to pretend to be mom?" Kendall ask.

"Because you boys know that you wouldn't have talked to me. I understand why you wouldn't but I at least wanted to try to fix some of the stuff that went wrong between us." He answers.

"You weren't fixing our relationship, you were fixing our relationship with mom. Sure it would have taken awhile for us to get over the shock that you wanted to actually have some kind of relationship with us, but eventually we would have gotten there. But the fact that you've been pretending to be mom is both sick and twisted." Kendall tells him.

"Right now I think we all just need to take a break. Cause this day has been crazy enough without having to deal with this shit on top of everything. So how about we take a few days and try to get everything straighten out and then we'll try this again. And hopefully next time mom, you'll find a little bit of respect somewhere in that over done head of yours, and act like you got some sense." I say before walking away with Kendall following behind me.

"Dude our family is so weird!" Kendall whispers.

I walk out the door and sees Jo hugging Camille, and by the way her shoulder was heaving I could tell that she was crying. I've never wanted to hit a woman but in this moment I wanted nothing more than to go punch my mom in the face for making Cami cry.

I ran over to them and Jo switched her into my arms, while I handed Kendall the keys to drive. I got in the backseat, next to Haley, pulling Camille in on my lap. She buried her face in my neck, trying not to let Haley see her crying.

The ride to the house was dead silent, none of us daring to say anything just in case. By the time we got to the house, Camille had cried herself to sleep. Jo grab Haley, while I carried Camille up to our room and laid her in the bed.

I went and help Jo get Haley ready for bed and tucked in; before following her downstairs and locking up the house after her and Kendall left. I made my way back up the stairs, checking on Haley, before going into my room.

Camille was still out so I just laid down beside her and pull her into my arms. I had promise to protect her, but I was the one who brought all the drama and problems into her life.

I would do anything it took to make her happy, even if it meant, letting her go. I never wanted to see her hurt and crying because of me ever again.

(A/N: Well how was it! I tried my best so hopefully you guys loved it and hopefully I will get reviews telling me you love it. Especially since I'm out at 12:37 at night trying to get Wi-Fi so I can post this for you guys! Love ya!)

READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Let's Get Away!

Page 7

Chapter 12: Let's Get Away!

Logan's P.O.V:

I lay in bed staring at the two people next to me. I couldn't believe how incredibly lucky I was to be a part of their family.

After the other night Camille had been feeling a little guilty over speaking to my mom the way she had. Although I tried to explain to her that she had a right to say everything she had. If anyone should be feeling guilty it should be my bitch of a mother.

Just thinking about what she had said pissed me off beyond belief. How she could try to call anybody out for anything, I'll never know. The person she was trying to paint Camille as is the person my mother tries to deny being.

Kendall and I were not stupid! Growing up we knew what was happening with our parents. We knew that our mom was having an affair with several different men; we also knew that she only stayed with our dad because she didn't want to give up all the money and the privileges that come with it. So how dare she try to judge someone else?

I was broke out of my musing by Haley laying her head on my chest and snuggling up to me. I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her to me before drifting back to sleep.

I woke up again to the sound of pots and pans being moved around and music floating up the stairs. I rolled over, stretching, looked at the clock to see it was after 9 a.m. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept past 7.

I pulled myself out of bed, going into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before going downstairs. The smell of French toast hit my nose before I made it into the kitchen. I walked in to see Haley and Camille dancing around the kitchen listening to the radio. They both looked up at the sound of the door opening and Haley sprinted towards me with a wide grin on her face. I bent down so that she could jump into my arms before standing back up and walking over to Camille, who had moved back over to the stove and was taking French toast out of the skillet and putting new ones in. I softly kissed her cheek.

"Morning Beautiful!" I told her.

"Good morning yourself, handsome." She said looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Need help?" I ask sitting Haley down on the stool Camille kept by the cabinet for her.

"You could get all the condiments out and pour Haley some juice. I already put on the coffee and the French toast is about done." She told me, before bending down to check on something in the stove. "Hand me a couple of napkins, please."

I handed her the roll of napkins and watch as she tore a couple off and place them on a empty plate she had waiting on the counter before pulling a pan full of bacon out of the oven and putting them on the napkins to drain.

I quickly grabbed the syrup and jelly from the fridge putting them on the table before pouring Haley a cup of grape juice and putting it on the table beside her plate.

"Alright! Who's ready to eat?" Camille asked.

"Me!"Haley and I said at the same time.

Camille placed the plates on the table and sat down in her seat. She quickly fixed Haley's plate before getting herself something. We ate listening to Haley talk about a dream she had. I had forgotten just how imaginative kids could be.

By the time Haley finished telling her dream, we had finished eating and all the dishes had been loaded into the dishwasher. And Camille and I were both on our second cup of coffee.

"Okay talkie-monster time to get cleaned up!" Camille said to Haley tickling her stomach and causing her to giggle.

"No tickle Mama!" Haley laughed, squirming to get away from Camille's hand. "Daddy help!"

"Uh huh… Princess called in reinforcement…" I said getting Haley out of her chair and putting her down. "Time to tickle, mommy!"

"No!"Camille yelled, running out of the room slowly so that Haley could keep up with her.

"Get Mommy, Get Mommy!" Haley said running as fast as her little legs would carry her to catch her mom. I walked behind her laughing when she caught up to Camille and wrapped herself around Camille causing her to fall onto the couch. I pulled my phone out and snapped picture snapped picture after picture of Haley tickling Camille, and Camille laughing like a hyena.

They settled down after a couple of minutes and I went and joined them on the couch. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Haley hopped down and went into her playroom. We could hear her pulling toys out of her treasure chest in search of something. Camille laid down putting her head in my lap and twisted to look up at me.

"What?"I asked her, after she had stared at me, without saying anything, for a couple of minutes.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how nice it is to have a moment to ourselves, without having to deal with all the drama that comes with our lives." She answers, a small smile gracing her lips. "Lord knows we've had a lot of drama in the last few days."

"Okay that just gave me an idea. What if we could have a weekend away from everything? Just you, me, and Haley! What would you say to that?" I asked.

"I would say I love the idea, but I need more of an explanation." She answered, sitting up and pulling her legs under her, to face me.

"Well Kendall and I own a cabin up at Lake Whitney. My parents don't know about it so they won't know where we are. And Kendall has to work this weekend so he's not going to be using it. And I have a week off from the hospital and you don't work on the weekends. So it can be like a family vacation. We could leave this afternoon and come back Sunday night."

"Sound great, but we have to go to the mall first. I have to get Haley a new bathing suit and a float." Camille said getting up.

"Okay! I'll help you get Haley ready, and then we can get ready while she plays." I tell her, following her into the playroom.

"Wait you want to go shopping with us?" Camille said shock evident in her voice.

"Why do you sound so surprise?" I asked, not really understanding what the big deal was.

"You've never been shopping with females before, have you?" Cami asked heading upstairs with Haley in her arms.

"No but so what?" I answer her.

"Oh you'll find out what, soon enough!" was her only reply.

Although something about her reply put me on edge, I let the conversation drop, not really sure if I wanted to know what she was hinting at.

It took a couple minutes to get Haley washed up and dressed. Twenty minutes later we were in the car and on the way to the mall! It was a little after 11 o'clock when I pulled into the packed mall parking lot. I guess most teenagers didn't want to waste away the summer sleeping in.

We made our way to the entrance and I picked up Haley as we walked into the crowd. There was no way I was going to risk her disappearing. I followed Camille through the crowd and into J.C. Penny. We made our way upstairs to the children section.

By the time we made it out of the store thirty minutes later I was ready to call it a day, I now understood what Camille was trying to tell me. I had made the mistake of putting Haley down. So between chasing her all around the store, as she ducked under racks of clothes, and Camille asking my opinion on bathing suit after bathing suit; I knew that from now on the shopping would be left up to Cami alone.

After leaving J.C. Penny, we headed over to Shoe Carnival, to get Haley a new pair of sandals. If I thought bathing suit shopping was hard I hadn't seen anything yet.

I never knew a little girl could be so indecisive. I watched as she went through one pair of sandals after another, naming what was wrong with each pair. One was too sparkly, the next didn't have enough sparkles; then she wanted light up sandals, but all of those were ugly. After another five minutes, I was at my wits end, and Cami wasn't helping. She had decided to let me help Haley, while she sat down and relaxed, or in this cause laughed like hell. I guess the look of my face was so pitiful that she finally took over.

Not even three minutes later we were heading to the cash register with Haley skipping happily behind us.

"Well you've been doing this all her life." I grumbled under my breath, causing Cami to laugh harder than she already was.

We finally made it out of the mall and into the car.

"I'm never going shopping with you two again!" I tell them as I wait for a car that was blocking me in to move before pulling out of the parking spot.

"Hey I tried to warn you. It's not my fault that you don't know how to take a hint."She laughs.

"Well spell it out for me next time! That was pure torture!" I say.

"You know you loved spending time with us even if you have to go shopping to do it." Camille said, grinning at me. "Anyway I can't wait to head out to the cabin, what's it like?"

"Well we bought it out of a resort so it has all the luxuries of a resort. Jacuzzi in the bathroom, private deck that stretches around the whole cabin, it sits right by the lake, so it's an amazing view at night. It's just really beautiful and peaceful!" I tell her, glancing at her before turning back to the road.

"Sounds just like what we need!" Cami says resting her head back against the seat and closing her eyes. "It's been so long since I've had a true peaceful moment, I'm not even sure if I remember what they're like."

"Well in a couple of hours it will be nothing relaxation for three days straight." I tell her, putting my hand on top of hers.

The rest of the drive home was silent, my mind wondering to all the things we could do this weekend. I couldn't wait to spend time with her and Haley, without having to worry about everything. I just wanted to spend this weekend getting to know my beautiful wife and our amazing daughter.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway, Camille threw the car door open, hopping out and unbuckled Haley from her car seat. I guess she was really excited to get going. I grabbed the bags from the car and followed them into the house. Camille put Haley in her playroom and went to fix her a snack. I sat the bags down in our room to be packed later.

While still upstairs, I figured I should call to get the cabin set up. I pulled out my cell and called Lamar, the cabin caretaker that Kendall and I had hired after buying the cabin. The phone rang three times before I heard a familiar voice answer.

"Hello Mitchell Residence, this is Lamar speaking." The voice answered.

"Hey Lamar, its Logan." I greeted him.

"Oh hi there Logan, what can I do for you?" he laughed into the phone.

"Well I'll be coming up today with my wife and daughter, so I need you to get the place set up for us. You know make sure everything is clean, the fridges and cabinets are fully stocked, and have Tommy make sure that everything is child proof, I don't need anything happening to my daughter." I told him, pulling my gym bag out of the closet along with a couple more bags for Cami and Haley.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that." Was Lamar's reply, before I heard the line disconnect.

I laid the bags on the bed, before heading back downstairs to find Camille. She was still in the kitchen fixing snacks for all of us. I watched as Camille moved around the kitchen as if she had been doing it all her life instead of for almost two weeks.

"Why are you watching me like that?" She asked cutting up an apple, and putting a little bit of peanut butter on each slice.

"I just don't know how I manage to get you to say yes to marrying me." I told her. "It's unbelievable that everything happened so fast, and that I'm so happy."

She peeked up at me through her eyelashes and slowly made her way over to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. I placed a soft kiss on her lips as her arms went up to wrap around my neck, her fingers playing at the base of my hair. She lifted onto her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. I felt her tongue do a swift lick of my bottom lip, and gladly open my mouth granting her entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance, neither of us willing to surrender, until she finally let me take over. We continued like that until air became a problem, and we finally pulled apart. I rested my forehead against hers and waited for our breathing to become normal before placing one final kiss on her lips.

She pulled away and went back to fixing the snacks.

"Did I hear you talking to someone a few minutes ago?" she asked me, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Woman I swear you have bat hearing, I was all the way upstairs how could you have possibly heard me?" I asked, shaking my head at her.

"It's not like I could hear what you were saying, smartass! I could only hear mumbles and I just figured you were on the phone. Or you were talking to yourself, and I don't even want to deal with that possibility." She said, smirking at me.

"No I wasn't talking to myself, I called the caretaker up at the cabin and told him to get everything ready for us to arrive. I didn't want to get there and have to go right back out to get food or other supplies that we would need." I told her, grabbing one of the apple slices off the plate she was placing them on.

"Oh well that's good, it means we have more time to relax and enjoy the peace." She said, a little smile gracing her lips. "Now go grab Haley and you two enjoy these snacks while I try to go pack up some clothes for us. After you're done come upstairs and help me please."

She handed me the plate, and kiss my cheek before heading upstairs. I placed the plate on the table and went to get Haley. I walked into the playroom, and was surprised as hell. It looked like a tornado had tore through the room; toys and dress clothes were everywhere. I found Haley in the middle of it all looking close to tears. I raced over to her and scooped her up into my arms as the first sob raked her little body.

"What's wrong, Princess?" I asked her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I can't find Ms. Snuggles, daddy. She's not here!" she cried into my shirt.

"Okay, how about we go look in your room to see if Ms. Snuggles is there, and if she's not we'll ask momma and see if she knows where it is?" I asked her, hoping that it would calm her down a little. It broke my heart to see her cry, even over something like a missing doll.

"Otay, daddy!" she said, sniffling.

I headed upstairs to her room. She pulled her head away from my shoulder as we walked in and looked around. Her eyes landed on Ms. Snuggles, who was laying in the bed, with her head barely peeking out from under the covers. I walked over to the bed and bent down so that Haley could grab her. She held her tightly to her chest, and smiled up at me.

"Happy now Princess?" I asked her.

"Yep!" she said snuggling into my side as I walked back downstairs and we sat down and ate our snack.

A/N: I know you guys are probably pissed at me for disappearing for months and not updating but I was having a hard time doing this chapter and I school has been crazy! At my college we only have classes for 18 days, so imagine trying to learn everything other would learn in a semester in 18 days. Yeah it's hard as hell! But if there are any of you still out there with me, I'll hopefully be able to get back into the swing of things. I know this chapter was really short compared to a lot of my other ones but I will hopefully have the next chapter up sometime this weekend since Thanksgiving break is starting today. Well thanks you guys for sticking with me and reading this story. I love you guys!

READ AND REVIEW!


	15. Relaxing By the Lake! Part 1

A/N: Yes I'm back! I'm not going to give a huge author note here because I know after the long wait that you could care less about what I had to say. I just wanted to quickly say thanking you for sticking by me and continuing to read!

Disclaimer: I'm too broke to own myself, let alone anything Big Time Rush! But that doesn't stop me from putting Logan Henderson on every one of my wish list!

Chapter 13: Relaxing by the Lake

Camille P.O.V.

I listen as Logan and Haley made their way back downstairs. As I folded the clothes I had gotten from Haley's room, I couldn't help but reflect on how much my life had change in such a short period of time.

Not even a month ago it was just Haley and me, in that small one bedroom apartment. I was barely able to keep our head above the water. Now I'm married to an amazing guy who for some unknown reason loves both of us unconditionally.

Most people wouldn't understand how we could marry each other after only knowing each other for a week, and to be honest, I don't understand it either. But I do understand that it wasn't a mistake, and that I'm lucky to have a man like Logan, who loves me and who doesn't judge me for anything in my past.

I love that he is so supportive of all my choices, including my choice to go back to school and finish up my nursing degree. I remembered the conversation that we had had a couple of days ago.

Flashback

I was sitting out by the pool, soaking up as much sun as possible in hope of getting some semblance of a tan. Logan had just went in the house to put Haley down for her nap.

A few minutes later, he came back out and laid on the lounge chair next to me.

"So I've been thinking, you went to school to get your nursing degree but you had to drop out when you had Haley…" He started.

"I know all of this already Logan, what are you getting at?" I asked, looking up at him curious at what he was trying to say.

"Well have you considered going back?" he asked me.

I sighed, sitting up so that I could see him without the sun shining in my eyes.

"Honestly, I would love to go back to school and finish up my degree; but I haven't been able to afford it and it's not like I can balance work, school, and Haley. There simply isn't enough time in the day and I refuse to be an absentee mother."

"I understand that but let me point something out to you. All of those things you wouldn't have to worry about anymore, we have more than enough money for you to go back to school. And we can work with our schedule so that one of us is always with Haley. Like you can take classes during the day and I can take care of Haley and I'll just work the night shift. And also, don't get me wrong I'm not telling you to quit your job because I already know you won't, but maybe you could cut down on your hours."

"Yeah but in that situation we would never see each other; except in passing, let alone get to spend any time together." I pointed out to him.

"Baby that's not going to happen, I wouldn't let it happen. We can figure everything out but you have sacrificed so much already, I just want you to have everything you've ever dream of." He told me, pulling me off my lounge chair and onto his lap. "You don't have to give me an answer now, just promise me you'll think about it."

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips tightly to his. This man was simply amazing in every way. I pulled back and rested my head on his.

"I don't need time to think about it, I want to go back to school and finish up my degree. And I also want to be able to spend time with you and Haley. So I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

"Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway." He said laughing.

"I love you!" I said kissing him again.

"I love you too!" he mumbled against my lips before pulling me closer to him and deepin' the kiss.

End of Flashback

I broke out of my thoughts as I heard Haley and Logan laughing as they came in the room. Haley perched on Logan's shoulder, with Ms. Snuggles held tightly to her chest. She pulled lightly on Logan's hair before saying, "Down daddy!" He sat her down on the bed and she crawled up onto the pillows and settled on them, her eyes drooping as she sucked her thumb into her mouth.

"Baby grab what you want to take with us and I'll pack it for you." I tell Logan, while leaning over the bed to pull Haley's thumb out of her mouth.

"Yes ma'am!" he says grinning at me.

Damn he's too sexy for his own good!

It took us ten minutes to pack everything and load it into the car. Logan grabbed Haley and took her out to the car, while I checked and made sure that all the doors and windows were locked before grabbing the snacks I made earlier out of the fridge and heading out the door.

Most of the drive up was spent playing every game Haley could think of, and let me tell you, that little girl is very imaginative. We only stopped to use the bathroom, where I made the mistake of letting Logan take Haley in. And of course she came out with a bag full of candy… I swear at moments like this I could kill that man for melting and giving in to her any time she hits him with the puppy dog eyes. I quickly take the bag from Haley, as Logan puts her back into her car seat, and look through it. I pull out a pack of skittles and hand it to her; before tucking the bag into my purse.

Haley feel asleep half way there, Logan and I both sighed as the silence fell around us. I stared out the window at the woods whooshed past. I must have fell asleep, cause the next thing I felt was Logan gently shaking me awake. I slowly rub the sleep out of my eyes and was greeted with the most beautiful view of a lake I had ever seen. The water was sparkling in the sunlight.

"Wow babe, you weren't kidding, this view is amazing!" I tell him, staring out at the lake.

"I'm happy you think so because that's our cabin right there." He points out a cabin that sits only a few feet away from the lake.

At first sight the cabin looks just like all the other cabins that surround it; but as you get closer, you can see the differences. While the other cabins have a simple patio, our cabin has a complete wraparound porch, with steps that led right to the dock beside the cabin. You could also see that the guys had repainted the cabin to fit their personal taste.

"Babe this looks so amazing! I can't wait to check it out." I tell him as he pulls to a stop in the open garage that's behind the house.

"Well wait no more, I'll send Patrice out to get the bags." He says getting out the car.

"Who's Patrice?" I ask him, as he pulled a still sleeping Haley out of her car seat and into his arms.

"Well she's the house keeper here! But I've known here literally my whole life. She was our nanny growing up, and when she decided that she wanted to retire, she wanted to be somewhat close to Kendall and me, so we bought her a condo not far from here. And she agreed to take care of the cabin for us, even though we tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary! The woman can be very stubborn when she wants to be, and we've learned to back down when she get that way." He says walking up towards the cabin, me following slightly behind him.

"Oh! That was really sweet of you guys to do that for her." I say looking around at the view. I couldn't wait to see Haley playing out here.

We made our way to the door as an older woman, about 50 or so, came out of the cabin. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Logan, but a rather stern look appeared on the rest of her face,

"Why Logan Mitchell, I oughta slap you silly boy! You got married and didn't tell me, that is simply unacceptable." She says glaring at Logan, who ducked his head, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Sorry Momma Patrice, it was a last minute ceremony! But I brought pictures to show you." He says, gesturing to the bag, I hadn't realized he was carrying.

"Well at least you did that much! Now come on in this house and introduce me to those beautiful girls of yours."

We followed her back into the house and the room we walked in could have fit my entire old apartment into it with extra room. It seem to be all one big room with just walls thrown up to divide them. From what I could see of the kitchen, it looked like every Chef's wet dream. There was also a dining room and family room that branched out.

(A/N: Guys I really suck at describing things so I'm going to skip over all of that and you can just use your imaginations! I'm sure you can come up with something better than I ever could! Now moving on to the more interesting parts…)

I settled on the couch with Patrice, and Logan took Haley and laid her down on the couch in the family room.

"So tell me about yourself!" Patrice said to me, laying her hand on top of mine, in a gesture to make me more comfortable.

"Well I'm 23, I'm from Nashville, TN, I moved to Dallas when I was 18 for college. But I ended up getting pregnant at the beginning of my junior year. I was 21 when I had my daughter and her father decided that he wanted nothing to do with us, so did my parents. So I ended up having to drop out right before the start of my senior year, to take care of me and Haley. But honestly I don't regret it one bit! That little girl is the best thing that has ever happen to me and I can't imagine my life without her in it. And to be honest I don't even want to try to!" I tell her.

"I'm sorry to hear that you've had to go through so much in so short amount of time, but I absolutely admire your strength! I can truly see how much you love your daughter and, trust me, I know what a blessing children are; so I hope you never feel regret about having your daughter." She says pulling me into a hug. I felt so at easy with this woman, it surprised me that I could just tell her everything and she didn't make me feel ashamed or worthless. After a minute or so, she pulled back. "So what were you studying?"

"Nursing with an emphasis on Pediatrics, I've always loved being around children, so being able to take care of them when they were sick seemed like it would be so rewarding." I answered as Logan finally walked back into the room. I could hear the TV going in the other room, SpongeBob voice ranging clear.

"So how did you two meet?" Patrice asked.

"Logan, I'll let you answer that one!" I tell him as he sits beside me and pulls me onto his lap.

"Well Momma Patrice… honestly we only meet a couple weeks ago…" Logan continued and told Patrice everything.

I was shocked, at first, that he was telling her the real story, but looking at how they interacted with each other as they talked; I understood that this was the woman that Logan saw a mother figure to him. I instantly knew that if there was ever anyone I was going to have to impress it would be her.

"Well I'm not proud of you for lying to your parents and pulling innocent people into it. But I happen to like Camille so that makes up for it." Patrice tells Logan. "But if you ever do something that stupid again, I'm going to have you hid; do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am!" he says, standing up with me still wrapped in his arm, my feet barely touching the ground.

"Well I'm going to get some dinner started for you. And I'll send Lamar out to get your bags." She tells us as she leaves the room heading into the kitchen.

"I really like her." I whisper to Logan.

"Good to hear! She's really important to me. Growing up, she was the only person besides Kendall who was ever really there for me. So her opinions are really important to me. And the fact that she already likes you means the world to me." He says, finally putting me down, but still keeping me pressed against him.

"I figured as much from when you guys were talking. And I'm happy that at least one of your mom's like me." I smile up at him, as I felt his arms tighten around me. "Relax, it fine! I don't care if your mom doesn't like me, I love you and that's all that matters.

"So how about you show me the rest of the cabin, while Haley finishes napping?" I ask him.

"Okay! Then we can head down to the lake." He answers pulling me out of the room.

It takes ten minutes to make our way through every room of the cabin. By the time we made it back into the family room, Haley was awake watching SpongeBob, eating a bowl of grapes that Patrice had given to her. Haley looked up as we walked into the room.

"Mama looks!" She says holding up the bowl of grapes. "Pat-Pat gave me grapes!"

"I see that sweetie! Did you say thank you?" I ask her.

"Yeah!" She says turning back to the TV.

"I hope she wasn't any trouble, Patrice." I tell her, only for her to wave me off.

"Nonsense! She was a complete Angel. She didn't even cry when she couldn't see you when she woke up." Patrice says, smiling down at Haley, whose eyes were glued to the TV. "Unlike her father who until he was six years old, would wake up crying if Kendall or I wasn't there with him."

"Mama…" Logan groans out, burying his face into my hair, as me and Patrice laughed.

"Well it's the truth…" Patrice shrugs. "Now it will be about an hour and a half until dinner is ready, so why don't you guys gone down to the lake. I bought some children size life jackets this morning; they're outside on the porch." She says getting up off the couch and heading back into the kitchen. "Have fun!"

"Hey princess, do you want to go play in the lake before dinner?" Logan asks Haley, bending down in front of her. That got her attention!

"Really?" She asks, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yes, if you want to." Logan says, as she dives into his arms.

"I want to, please?" she says, grinning up at him. I laugh at how easily she has wrapped him around her finger.

"Anything you want Princess." He answers her.

"Yeah mama, play in lake, play in lake!" She squeals.

"Yep sweetie, but first we have to get you into your bathing suit!" I tell her, taking her from Logan.

"Lamar put your bags upstairs!" Patrice hollers form the kitchen.

"Thanks mama!" Logan yells back as we head upstairs.

I follow Logan into his bedroom, where all of our bags are on the bed. I put Haley down on the bed and start digging through her bag to find her bathing suit.

I quickly changed Haley into her suit before going into the bathroom to change into my own. I came out to see Logan tickling Haley as she roll all over the bed, giggling.

"Alright tickle monsters, let's go!" I say laughing at how cute they were together.

Logan looked over at me and his mouth dropped open.

"Baby you should seriously wear bikinis all the time." He says his eyes glued to my body.

"And baby, you should close your mouth before something flies in it. And you might want to take your mind out of the gutter, while our daughter is in the room!" I tell him.

That seems to snap him out of the lust filled stupor he was in. He cleared his throat as he face turned red. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear, making sure that he had a perfect view of cleavage.

"But tonight I want to hear, or better yet, feel every idea that you have running through that sexy head of yours." I pull back lightly and press my lips to his quickly, before leaning down and picking up Haley. I walk out of the room and am about halfway down the stairs when I realized Logan isn't behind me.

I quickly take Haley into the family room and told her to stay put for a minute, then I ran back upstairs.

As soon as I walked back into the room, the door slammed behind me and I was being pinned to it.

"Logan baby, what are you doing?" I moan as he sucks on my pulse point.

"God, I want you so much." He moans into my neck.

I pull his lips to mine, swiping his bottom lip for permission which he quickly granted. He pushed me further into the door, grinding his body into mine. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, when he continually grinds against me.

I let my hand trail down to the hem of his shirt and tugged on it. He quickly got the point and pulled away and yanked his shirt over his head. In three seconds flat his shirt was on the floor and I was once again pinned to the door.

His hands rubbed all over my stomach before sliding around and grabbing my ass. I jumped a little wrapping my legs around his waist. I ground down on him causing both of us to moan out at the friction it caused.

Just as he untied the strings from around my neck, there was a banging on the door.

"I know you two are enjoying yourselves; but there is a cute little girl out her waiting for her parents to take her to the lake." Patrice calls through the door.

"We're coming!" I call back.

Logan and I groan as we quickly untangled ourselves from each other. I re-tied my bathing suit while he pulled his shirt back on. He leans down and gives me a peck on the lips.

"We'll finish this later!" He whispers, grabbing the door knob.

"Can't wait!" I said as he opened the door.

We made our way back downstairs where Haley was watching an episode of iCarly.

"You ready Princess?" Logan asked Haley, who quickly jumped up and ran over to Logan.

We made our way out of the cabin and down the dock. We stepped off the dock halfway down and onto the sand. We made our way to the edge of the water before Logan put Haley down.

She slowly walked into the water, jumping slightly when it rolled over her feet. She stopped when it reached her knees and turn around to look at Logan and me. The grin that was on her face, almost made me burst into tears. I never thought I would see her look so happy.

I made my way out into the water and sat down beside her and pulled her so that she was sitting on my lap. She squealed as another wave of water rolled over us coming almost up to her shoulders. I shifted so that I was a little higher out of the water, pushing her a little further out of the water, not wanting her to freak out with the water being that high.

I turn to see Logan still standing where I had left him, smiling at us.

"Are you coming in?" I yell at him.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it further up the sand, so it wouldn't get wet before running over to us.

We stayed out in the water for an hour. Haley having the time of her life as Logan would take her out in the deeper area and let her lay on his arms and pretends to swim back over to me. We also put her into the life jacket and let her float out between us, holding our hands.

I never dreamed that I would have these moments. A man who I was absolutely in love with, who adored Haley and treated her as his own; real family moment like these never seem within my reach. But in the last couple of weeks I've had my life change from a nightmare to a fairytale.

We were laughing so loud that we didn't hear Patrice and Lamar come out onto the dock. When I finally notice they were there I saw that Patrice had a camera in her hand was snapping away.

"Hey!" They yelled, when we turned to look at them.

"Dinner's ready!" Patrice yells out to us.

We slowly made our way out of the water, and back up the sand to the dock. Patrice handed us a towel, I quickly wrapped one around Haley and me while Logan wrapped one around his self.

Dinner was amazing! Patrice stayed and ate with us. She told Haley and I stories about Kendall and Logan growing up, not that Haley understood most of it, she just laughed when we did. Most of dinner was spent with Patrice and I laughing our asses off, while Logan grumbling under his voice, glaring at his food.

After dinner I took Haley upstairs and gave her a bath. By the time she got out, she was already falling asleep. I put her into her pj's and tucked her into the bed in the spare bedroom across the hall from Logan's room.

I head back downstairs into the dining room where Logan and Patrice were still sitting, talking.

"Princess sleep?" Logan asks me when I sit back down.

"Yeah, she was falling asleep by the time I got her out of the tub." I tell him.

"As much fun as this has been, it's getting late and I should be getting home." Patrice says standing up and heading into the hall.

Logan and I followed behind her. Logan helped her into her coat. She pulled me into a hug and kissed Logan on the cheek before saying a quick goodbye and walking out to her car. We stayed in the doorway watching her until her car disappeared.

Logan turns around to go back into the cabin; but I grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Let's sit out on the porch for a while." I tell him pulling him out of the cabin.

We sat down on the porch steps; Logan wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his body. I put my head on his shoulder and just stared out at the lake. We didn't talk, just enjoyed each other's company. Every now and then, Logan would squeeze my arm and kiss the top of my head.

We sat in complete silence for half an hour before Logan broke the silence.

"Did you have fun today?" He asks me.

"I had a great time today! I never thought that I would have such an amazing family." I tell him. "And seeing Haley so happy today, made everything that I have done in the last few weeks worth it. Thank you so much for being here with us and loving us so much."

"Baby there is no reasons for you to thank me, because you two make my life perfect." He says, kissing my head again.

"Okay I won't say thank you but I will show you how thankful I am!" I tell him, standing up and pulling him to his feet.

"Baby… What you doing?" He asks as I pull him into the cabin and quickly locked the door behind us.

"I think we both know what I'm doing!" I tell him, kissing his neck.

He groaned and picked me up carried me up the stairs, my lips never leaving his pulse point. He walks in the bedroom, kicking the door shut! He pinned me against the door and latched his mouth onto mines.

WELL THIS FEELS FIMILAR!

ALL OVER AGAIN, COVER GIRL, NO IDEA, SHOW ME, LOVE ME LOVE ME, MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH U, IF I RULED THE WORLD, INVISIBLE, TIME OF OUR LIFE, SUPERSTAR, YOU'RE NOT ALONE, ELEVATE

A/N: Okay I know you guys are probably all wondering where the hell I've been! And the only explanation I can offer is that I've been busy with school and I had a huge case of writers block. I know you are probably pissed at me, and I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I hope this makes for it a little bit! So if you guys are still reading, drop a line and let me know!

READ AND REVIEW!


	16. Important Please Read!

GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!

I'M BACK!

I know most of you are wondering what the hell happened to me this summer! The thing is I moved back home during summer break and I didn't have access to a working computer or the internet!

But Guess What!

I'm back at school now! And it's time to get back to business!

Right now I'm doing R.A. training so I'm still going to be kind of busy but I will be typing as much as I possibly can and hopefully I will have the next chapter done and ready to post by this weekend! So I hope that I still have some readers out there, who stuck by me through these long, long, long couple of months.

Love you guys for all the support!

Crazy4jacksonrathbone!


	17. Regret?

Chapter 14: Regret?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm too broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Logan P.O.V.

This trip has been better than I imagined it would be. Seeing the smiles on Camille and Haley's faces was worth everything. I was a little worried about Cami meeting Mama Patrice, because Mama Patrice was more my mother than my actual mother ever was. I should have known that I had nothing to worry about. All Mama Patrice has ever wanted for Kendall and I was for us to be happy. And it perfectly clear that Camille makes me happy.

That first day had been so much fun. Haley's reaction to the lake made me love her even more. Her enthusiasm for even the smallest things always brought a smile to my face.

With that I was jolted out of my thoughts by Haley bursting through the door and running over to me. Thank God Cami and I had remembered to put on Pj's last night.

"Daddy, can we go lake? Please!" She said, pulling herself up onto the bed and laying between me and Cami, who was still somehow passed out.

"We can go to the lake after breakfast, Princess." I tell her, before rolling out of bed and grabbing my robe. "Come on! What do you say we surprise mommy with breakfast in bed this morning?"

"Otay!" She says, holding her arms out for me to pick her up.

We head downstairs to the kitchen, but as soon as we reach the bottom of the staircase I can hear pots and pans being moved around. I walk into the kitchen to see Mama Patrice pulling food out of the fridge.

"Morning mama!" I say, putting Haley down on one of the stools surrounding the breakfast bar.

"Morning baby! Good morning Cutie Pie." Mama says, handing Haley a cup of juice.

"Good morning Pat-Pat!" Haley says back.

"Mama you didn't have to come make us breakfast. We could have handled it." I tell her.

"O hush up boy! It's not every day that I get to cook for one of my babies and his family. Now take this coffee on up those stairs to that wife of yours." She says handing me two cups of coffee.

I add creamer and sugar to both cups and kiss Haley's forehead before heading upstairs. Camille was coming out of the bathroom when I walked into the room.

"Well good morning Beautiful!" I say as she sits down on the bed.

"Morning handsome! Please tell me that those cups are full of coffee and one of them is mine." She says, putting on her slippers before walking over to me.

"Of course!" I tell her, before pecking her lips. "I was planning on surprising you with breakfast in bed but mama beat me to it."

"Well as amazing as that sounds, I would much rather be sitting around the table with two of my favorite people."

I pull her into a hug before grabbing her empty hand and heading back downstairs. We walk into the kitchen to hear Haley telling Mama about a dream she had, as Haley stirred the pancake batter.

That image brought back memories of Kendall and me in the kitchen when we were little helping Mama fixed breakfast. We would always tell her about dreams that we had or stories that we had spent all night making up.

I laugh as Haley stirred too hard and batter splashed onto her face. She reminds me so much of myself, that sometimes even I forget that she isn't really my daughter.

"Watch out there, Princess, you have to leave some for us to eat." I tell her, grabbing a napkin and wiping the batter off her face.

"Don't pick on her! I still remember you and your brother basically destroying the kitchen one morning trying to make breakfast. There was egg yolk all over the floor and pancake batter on the ceiling." Mama says, causing Cami to laugh.

"Most of that was Kendall's fault. He's the one who played hockey with the eggs and wanted to act like a chef flipping the pancakes." I tell them.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Mama says, rolling her eyes at me. "Okay Cutie Pie, the batters ready."

Mama let Haley help pour the batter into the funnel and let her put the pancakes on the griddle, whatever size she wanted.

After the pancakes were cooking, she put Haley back on the stool and fixed the rest of breakfast. We talked all during breakfast, well more like Mama and Camille talked while I cringed every time Mama told an embarrassing story about Kendall and me.

After breakfast Mama joined us down at the lake. It had been years since I saw her act the way she was around Haley. I could tell that she was quickly falling in love with Haley. That both thrilled and worried me. I saw what a tough time she had when Kendall and I went away to college. I don't want her to go through that again when we have to leave.

I brought that up to her while she cooked dinner and was promptly told to hush and I quote, "I'm a grown damn woman, I can take care of myself. So stop all the damn worrying."

The day was spent with us playing down at the lake. At one point Mama went and got my camera and started snapping away. I'll be surprise if there is any room left on that memory card.

Right before dinner Kendall called, so I excused myself and walked outside to the porch.

"Hey Bro, what's up?" I ask, sitting down on the steps.

"Well first you could have told me, you guys were going out of town." He answers.

"Hey we just decided that we needed sometime away yesterday morning. After everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks, I could tell that Cami was getting overwhelmed." I tell him.

"Yeah I understand that! Everything that she had grown accustom to in the last few years has changed so drastically over the last couple of weeks. It's a wonder she hasn't ran, kicking and screaming for the hills already." He says, causing the guilt in me to bubble up again.

"Trust me that have crossed my mind quite a few times. But this impromptu vacation seems to be helping her. Plus Mama is helping out with the cooking and taking care of Haley, so she's not as stressed." I tell him, looking out at the darkening sky.

"That's good! Maybe you should see if Mama would want to come be a nanny for Haley, here too. That would fee Cami up to do other stuff and it would take some of the pressure off of her. Plus you know Mama has been complaining about being bored, and having no one around up there. It would be a win-win situation." He suggests.

"That's not a bad idea! But I have to talk to Cami about it first. Anyway is that why you called or was there something you actually wanted?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, dad called and said that he sent mom home. And he was wondering if we, meaning all of us, would want to do a take two on dinner without mom. And before you say no, I really do think we should go and just hear him out." Kendall says quickly.

I pause for a while, not sure if I should consider it or not. Finally I say the only thing that would get Kendall off my back, without me actually having to agree to anything.

"I'll talk to Camille about that too and I'll get back to you. But we are about to eat dinner so I should run. I'll call you back tomorrow and let you know." I tell him before hanging up before he could say anything else.

I sat out on the steps for a little while longer before getting up and heading back inside. I try to put my conversation with Kendall out of my mind throughout dinner, but the look on Cami's face tells me I wasn't doing a good job at it.

Mama helped Cami get Haley ready for bed while I cleaned the dishes. Afterward Mama rushed out claiming to be tired. I grabbed two beers and went outside to where Camille was sitting on the porch swing. I handed her a beer before sitting down beside her and wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me what has you upset?" She asks. "I'm guessing it has something to do with that phone call you got earlier."

"It was Kendall who called. He said that he had talked to my dad and apparently my dad sent my mom home and he was hoping that we would go out to dinner with him when we get back." I tell her. "I told Kendall that I'd talk to you about it. And it's totally okay if you don't want to go."

"Actually I wouldn't mind going. I didn't have a problem with your dad, he actually seem like an ok person. Plus he's reaching out trying to reconnect with you, and I think maybe you should give it a chance." She says leaning back into my chest." I would love it if my dad was coming to me like this. I want Haley to know her grandparents. And I know it's not an easy decision and it's not one that I or anyone else can make for you. Just like you told me with my mom, I'll support whatever decision you make."

I kiss her forehead, before taking a swig of my beer. We sat in silence for a while. I thought about everything Cami had said. Did I want to reconnect with my father? Why after all this time did he choose now to try to reconnect with us? Those two questions kept rushing through my head. Part of me wanted to try again with my father. Maybe we could have father-son relationship I'd always hoped for. But the other part of me felt that he had an ulterior motive for wanting us back in his life. Which part of me do I go with? Which should I trust?

I wrap my arms tighter around Cami, kissing the side of her head. She looks up at me and places a soft kiss on my jaw.

"What did you decide?" she asks, shifting so that she could look at me without having to strain herself.

"I think maybe you're right; I should give my dad a chance. But this will be the last one he gets." I tell her, finishing off the last of my beer.

"Hopefully this time he won't disappoint you and you guys will end up having an amazing relationship." She says, standing up and holding her hand out to me. We head inside and she goes upstairs to check on Haley while I throw our bottles away and make sure the cabin is locked up.

I walk into our room as Cami is starting a bath. I relax on the bed, while she's in the bathroom.

"Do you want to join me?" Cami asks standing in the doorway, wrapped in a towel, with her hair clipped up on top of her head.

"I would love to." I tell her, getting up and pulling my shirt over my head.

We settle into the bathtub and just relax for awhile. Camille takes my hand and laces our fingers together.

"I really needed this vacation. I didn't realize how stress I was with everything going on." She says, playing with my fingers.

"Well I'm happy that you're able to finally relax and not worry about everything. And speaking of, you just reminded me of something else Kendall and I talked about. I know how stressed out you've been with everything going on. And now that you're going to start taking college courses, I don't want you to be even more stressed."

"Okay! So what are you suggesting?" She asks, leaning her head back on my shoulder so that she could look at me.

"That maybe we could hire Mama Patrice to be Haley's nanny. That way you won't worry so much about Haley cause you will know she's been taking care of."

"I don't know! I never envisioned my daughter being raised by a nanny!" She tells me. "I always envisioned that most people who have nannies only have them because they don't want to deal with their children themselves. And I won't do that to Haley."

I watched as she got out the tub and wrapped a towel around herself before walking back into the bedroom. I let the water out the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist before following her.

"Baby I'm not saying that you should do that…" I start, but am cut off by her.

"No you're just implying that I can't take care of my child!" She yells.

To say I'm shocked by her outburst would be the world's biggest understatement. I have no clue where she was getting any of this. I would never imply that she couldn't take care of Haley.

"Cami please calm down! I didn't mean anything like that. I know that you're an amazing mother and that you don't need any help. And I would never imply that you wanted to pawn Haley off on someone else. But baby when you're stressed out it's not wrong to want help. But if you feel like a nanny isn't something you want, then fine, we'll figure something else out."

My heart broke as I watch her sink to the floor with tears pouring down her face. I honestly had no idea why she reacted the way she did, but if having a nanny caused her to break down then we can forget that I even mentioned it.

I walk over and sit down beside her, and pull her onto my lap. I hold her while she sobs into my chest. I can't tell you how long we sat here before her sobs went quiet and her tears dried up. When she finally calmed down, I wrap my arms tighter around her and slowly stand up and carry her over to the bed. I lay her on the bed and quickly lie down beside her. She curls up into my side, and wraps her arm around my waist, resting her head on my chest.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" I ask her.

"Honestly, I don't know! I guess I've always been a little insecure when it comes to being a mom. Listening to everyone, who constantly have an opinion on how I'm raising my child pisses me off." She mumbles into my chest.

"What do you mean 'everyone'?" I ask her.

She slides her head back so that she could look up at me. I could see the tears starting to swell up in her eyes again.

"It just feels like from the moment I found out I was pregnant with Haley everyone told me that I couldn't do it, that I would be a bad mother. And guess after hearing it so much it became an insecurity for me. And I know that that's not how you meant it, and I'm so sorry for reacting the way I did. Cause the truth is I could really use some help; especially with me going back to school."

"So you're okay with hiring Mama Patrice? Cause if not we don't have to?" I ask her, making completely sure that this was what she wanted.

"Yeah I'm sure! We need the help, and she's amazing with Haley. So you're right I won't have to worry about that. And I know I'm a good mom so I shouldn't worry about what anybody says."

"No baby, you're a great mom, and nobody can take that away from you. So screw everyone who had something to say; you don't have to prove anything to anybody."

"Thanks baby." She whispers, snuggling closer to me.

We lay their silently for a while and eventually I hear her breathe even out telling me that she had went to sleep. I follow quickly behind her.

A couple hours later I wake up to the bed being empty beside me.

"Cami?" I call out, but there is no answer.

I quickly get out of bed and walk down the hall. I peek into Haley's room, happy to see that she's still sound asleep. I head downstairs and check all the rooms, but don't see her anywhere. What the hell? Why would she just disappear on me like this?

I walk into the hall and notice that the front door was open. I look out, towards the lake and barely make out her form sitting there. Why is she outside at this time of night? I quickly grab a flashlight and head out to her. I walk down the dock and over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I ask her, sitting behind her and pulling her back, so that her back was pressed to my chest.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out here and try to relax." She says, her voice so soft, that I could barely hear her over the waves crashing onto the shore.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" I ask wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tighter into my chest.

"You're doing it right now, just by being here with me." She says.

We sit silently for awhile, when Cami asks a question that literally burst the peace that we had been sharing.

"Do you ever think we did the wrong thing here? You know, by me agreeing to go along with all of this and then us getting married so quickly. Maybe this isn't the way things were suppose to be. I know for sure this wasn't supposed to be my life." She says, still staring out at the lake.

Hold up! Where the hell did that come from? She's throwing me for a loop with these sudden mood swings of hers. Was she not happy with me? Was this her way of telling me that she was really the one who regretted getting married? Does she won't a divorce?

Why the hell am I asking myself all these question? When the only person that has those answers, is sitting right here in front of me.

"Baby look at me!" I demand, waiting while she shifts around in my arms until she's looking directly at me. "What would ever make you think that? Since the moment I saw you at that hospital with Haley, I haven't regretted a single choice that I've made regarding you or Haley. In this short amount of time, I've managed to fall in love with the both of you and I couldn't imagine my life without you two. Sure maybe this wasn't the way we originally saw our lives going but God has a funny way of showing us exactly what it is that we really want and need in our lives, especially if we're too stupid to take the time and find it ourselves."

"So you're saying that this was God's plan for us?" She asks.

"Yeah! I think we were both suppose to go through everything we've been through, so that when we finally got to be together we would be able to make it work, even under all of the circumstances we've had. I mean look at what we've learned from what we've been through: The sense that everything in life is fleeting, so you should hold onto the ones that you really love, before time runs out and they aren't there anymore. And you, Cami, and that beautiful little girl upstairs are exactly that for me. And for that reason alone I could never regret having you two in my life."

By the time I finished my little rant, Cami was in tears. I pulled her to me and kissed her with all the love I had in me. I laid her down on the soft sand, with every thought, except for how much I love this woman, leaving my head.

If it was necessary I would spend every minute of every day for the rest of my life proving to her just how much I love her.

BUT FOR NOW I'LL JUST SHOW HER!

ALL OVER AGAIN, COVER GIRL, NO IDEA, SHOW ME, LOVE ME LOVE ME, MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH U, IF I RULED THE WORLD, INVISIBLE, TIME OF OUR LIFE, SUPERSTAR, YOU'RE NOT ALONE, ELEVATE, WINDOWS DOWN

A/N: I know you guys are probably wondering what the hell was going on with Cami in this chapter. Am I right? While I love writing happy, cheerful Cami, you have to understand that she still has insecurities and worries, just like everyone else. And I wanted to show that their relationship isn't as easy as I sometimes make it look. Even if you're lucky to find the love of your life in the exact way that Logan and Cami did, that doesn't mean that there aren't going to be moments when you question whether or not you made the right decision. The truth of your love will be shown through how you, or your partner, reacts and responds to the situation.

The Meaning of true love isn't never knowing fear or doubt; but actually standing side by side and facing it together.


	18. Surprises!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm too broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Chapter 15: Surprises!

Camille P.O.V.

We spent a couple hours down by the lake that night. Feeling Logan in every way reaffirmed our love for each other. I know that when I asked him if he regretted being with me, I had scared him. I never meant for it to sound like I regretted my own choices, because that couldn't be further from the truth. But there are those times when you can't help but wonder if you made the right decision.

I don't doubt that I love Logan or that he loves me for that matter, but everything did happen so fast that it's sometimes seems like if I blink to much that everything is going to go back to the way it was; Haley and I in that tiny apartment, with Logan nowhere in sight.

I could analyze everything that I've done since I met him, and most people would call me crazy for making the choices I made. And maybe I am a little crazy, maybe I did run head first into this without knowing what I would do if it ever went bad; but I couldn't find it in me to regret any of it.

The sun was peeking over the horizon by the time we broke apart and headed back up to the cabin. I went upstairs to take a shower, because I seriously had sand in places you never want it to be. After a shower, I headed downstairs to start on breakfast knowing that Mama Patrice would be here in a little while.

By the time I was putting the biscuit, which I had made from scratch, in the oven; she came walking into the kitchen.

"Well good morning; I wasn't expecting you to be up this morning." She says taking her coat off and putting on a hook by the door.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Plus I wanted to talk to you about something." I tell her, feeling nervous.

"Okay!" She says sitting down on one of the stools surrounding the breakfast bar. "What's on your mind?"

"Well Logan and I were talking last night about how I decided to go back to school and finish up my nursing degree…"

"That's great Camille!" She says, smiling at me.

"Yeah it is, but I also don't want to stop working at the diner. Believe or not I love it there, those people have been there for me through out so much in my life that I don't think that I could just quit on them like that."

"I completely understand that, when you have a connection like that we someone you never want to feel like you're disappointing them for any reason. That's a very noble thing for you to do, especially with everything that you have going on in your life already." She says.

I nodded in agreement with what she said.

"Like you said I do have a lot going on in my life right now. And I've always been someone who hated to ask for help, but I think this time it'll be okay to do it. So like I said Logan and I were talking and he thinks that we should get a nanny for Haley. But I'm worried that doing that would make it seem like I don't want to be around my child, that I would rather pay someone else to take of her than to actually do it myself." I tell her, hoping that she would have some clue as to what I was going through.

"Honey I wish I could say that there wasn't mothers who get nannies for that exact reason but you would know that I was lying to you, hell you have a prime example of one, just thrust into your life. But not all mothers are that way; some, much like you, just needs a little bit of help with the little things. And that's perfectly alright, any mother who ever says they did it by themselves without a bit of help, is either bionic or seriously in denial." She tells me. "Never feel ashamed to ask for help when you need it."

"Thanks I really needed to hear that!" I tell her, before walking around the counter and pulling her into a hug. After pulling back, I sit on the stool beside her. "So we were hoping that you would consider coming out of retirement and being Haley's part-time nanny. We would still pay you the same amount that full-time nannies make. And you can have off any days that you want…" I tell her in a hurry.

"Camille breathe, I would love to be Haley's nanny. I really do love that little girl, she is such an energy that you can't help but want to be around her." She says. "But are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yeah I'm sure! One of my biggest worries about this whole nanny thing was leaving my daughter with someone I didn't know but I know you. And I can obviously see what an amazing job you did with Kendall and Logan, so I have absolutely no doubt that you will be an amazing influence on her life." I tell her, as tears appear in her eyes. "And she doesn't really have any form of grandparents in her life, and I think she sees you in that way."

"Okay you're about to make me cry girl. I'm glad to be I Haley's life in any way possible, if get to be as a grandma that just makes me even happier." She says, as Logan walks into the kitchen. "And there's my baby boy!"

"I take it you asked her already!" He says looking at me, as she pulls him into a tight hug.

"Yep, looks like we've got ourselves a nanny." I tell him, getting up to check on the biscuits. They were about done so I started on the gravy and bacon. By the time everything was completely finished, Logan had went and woken up Haley.

As I put the food on the table, making sure to cut up Haley's biscuit, Logan made his way into with a drowse Haley lying against him.

"Rise and shine baby girl!" I tell her, taking her from Logan. She sits up and rubs her eyes, before looking at me. "Good morning."

"Morning mama, morning Pat-pat!" She says with a yawn.

I put her in her chair and gave her a fork to eat with.

"So mama we were hoping that within the next week or so we can get you down to Dallas and moved into the house. You can even take the guest house if you want to." Logan says in between bites.

"Alright I think I will take the guest house. Well it shouldn't take me long to pack up everything here, so I should be down by the end of this week or so." She says. "And we can talk about everything else then too. But for now it's your last day here and I'm pretty sure that you had something special planned for today. And I have a day plan for me and the little princess over here. So you two should get going, so we can have our fun, right Princess?"

"Right Pat-pat!" Haley says smiling at her.

"Wait what are …" I started to say, but was cut off by Logan.

"You're right we do need to get going." Logan says taking his plate and putting it in the sink before doing the same with mine.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pulls me upstairs to get dressed.

"It's a surprise, so no more questions." He says as he goes into the closet and comes out a few minutes later with a bag. "Go put those on."

"But…" I start.

"No buts; just go." He says, pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Fine!" I say as he closes the door behind me.

I look at the bag that he had put in my hand; this was going to drive me crazy. I hate surprises for a freaking reason, yet this man never seem to stop wanting to surprise with all kinds of things.

I quickly changed into the clothes and headed back into the room. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me. He had changed into a simple pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. How can he make something so simple look so hot!

"Ready?" He asks me.

"I would be if I knew where I was going." I tell him, trying really hard to not be annoyed by all of this. Cause even though I hate surprise, I knew his heart was in the right place and he was only trying to make me happy.

"Baby look, I know you hate surprise; but I promise you that you will love this. So can you please just be a little patient with me and just go along with it." He says pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" I tell him, feeling a little guilty for complaining.

"It's okay! I love you anyway!" He says before leaning down and kissing me.

"I love you too!" I mumble against his lips.

He pulls away for me and pulls me down the stairs and out the door. I could see Haley and Patrice down at the lake. We headed to the car and drove away. I was anxious about leaving Haley but I knew that I needed to be okay with leaving her with Patrice if she was going to be her nanny.

"She'll be fine! If you want we can call her a little bit later and you can check in on her." Logan tells me, pretty much reading my mind.

I thought about it for a second before replying honestly.

"You know what, you're right she will be fine. So no I don't want to call and check in. I trust Patrice to take care of her and if anything were to happen I know she'll call and let us know." I tell him.

We were quiet for the rest of the drive. I stared out the window not really thinking about anything, until we pulled up to a building with nothing uniquely special about it. The name on the building was 'Sky Tour' and I could just make out the top of a….

"OH HELL NO! LOGAN, I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

ALL OVER AGAIN, COVER GIRL, NO IDEA, SHOW ME, LOVE ME LOVE ME, MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH U, IF I RULED THE WORLD, INVISIBLE, TIME OF OUR LIFE, SUPERSTAR, YOU'RE NOT ALONE, ELEVATE

A/N: Okay I know I originally put it as them having a romantic surprise but I changed my mind. And I have a little competition for you guys. The first 5 people to guess correctly what Logan have planned for Camille; will get a part in a future chapter and the chapter will be dedicated to them. I will PM anyone those 5 people and get a little info from you when I know he it is.

READ AND REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys,

I know you were hoping for an update and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But now I think it's time to be honest with myself and you guys! I have absolutely no inspiration when it comes to this story anymore and since I'm not willing to put it up for adoption; I'm placing it on hiatus until further notice. I will continue to try to write for it but I won't post anything into I completely finish it. That way I won't have to worry about remembering to write and update. So I hope you guys understand and I hope that when I do continue that you'll continue to read and support this story.

Thanks for the understanding,

Crazy4jacksonrathbone!


	20. Date Morning!

A/N: Guess what people? I'M BACK! I know I've been gone forever but I actually feel up to writing for once. Hopefully I can keep it up and knock this story out once and for all.

Now for my little contest that I did at the end of the last chapter… ONLY 3 readers guess correctly:

**AleAmaroBTR**

** .96**

** LoveSparkle**

So congrats to those 3! Soon I will be contacting you guys about some basic info and then you will get a starring role in one of the upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm too broke to own myself, let alone the guys of Big Time Rush!

Previous chapter:

We were quiet for the rest of the drive. I stared out the window not really thinking about anything, until we pulled up to a building with nothing uniquely special about it. The name on the building was 'Sky Tour' and I could just make out the top of a….

"OH HELL NO! LOGAN, I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

Chapter 16: Soaring High In the Clouds!

Logan's P.O.V.

"OH HELL NO! LOGAN, I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Cami yelled at me, catching a peek at the top of the big balloon from behind the building.

"Cami calm down! It will be fine; hot air balloons are perfectly safe." I tell her before getting out the car and going and opening her door. I hold out my hand to her and wait for her to take it.

"Logan I'm not getting in that balloon, I hate heights." She tells me pulling the seatbelt tighter around her.

I crouch down in the door and pull one of her hands off the seatbelt.

"Camille you have to overcome your fear sometime. And I'll be right there beside you protecting you just like I promised I would." I tell her. "You told me you wanted to experience something new and I wanted this to be something we can experience for the first time together."

"Cant' we experience something else?" she ask looking over at the building.

"Babe if you really don't want to do this than we don't have to; but I think it would be something we would remember for the rest of our lives. However, it's your decision." I tell her, hoping that she will be willing to budge on this one.

She looks between the building and me for a minute before closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh. After a few seconds she opens her eyes and focuses on me. She gives a quick nod before unbuckling her seat belt.

"Okay if this is what you want to do than I say let's go for it."

I help her out of the car and shut the door; before turning and pulling her into my arms. I hold her for a few minutes before pulling back and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Thank you for doing this for me." I tell her before grabbing her hand and walking towards the building.

We enter the building and the room that we were end was almost bare with the exception of two chairs and a small glass table. There were three magazines spread out across the table and a small vase with daisies in the middle of the table. Beyond that was a large glass window with a medium size hold at the bottom near a counter that stuck out from it. There was a small silver speaker hole in the middle of the glass. Off the far right side of the room was a wooden door that was propped open by a doorstop.

I pull Camille over to the window where a slightly graying almost elderly age woman was sitting writing something in a book. The woman looked up as we walked towards the window, she smiled kindly at us.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asks in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Hi I'm Logan Mitchell; I have an appointment for my wife and me." I answer her.

"Of course Mr. Mitchell if you and your wife will please make your way through the side door I will have a trainer meet there." She says before picking up the phone and calling someone.

We make our way through door, Cami holding tightly to my hand. We are meet at the door by a man who appears to be about middle age with his hair starting to lightly thin on the sides.

"Welcome to Sky Tour! I'm Anthony and I will be your trainer and operator for today." He says in a gruff voice. "Now Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell I will be taking you through the basic safety procedures and some training for your personal safety, and then we will head out. Now if you follow me we are going to head out to the field where the balloon is being blown up."

(AN: Okay guys here's deal! I know absolutely nothing about hot air balloons or riding in them. And as it's been months since I came up with this idea I don't really remember where I was going with it. So I'm just going to skip over this section and move on to the next part of their day. Everyone who guessed correctly will still be in a future chapter but I just can't continue with this one idea. Anyway that's enough of that back to the story.)

Camille P.O.V.

After that horrifying trip that I somehow let Logan talk even I had to admit that seeing the world from that high up was amazing although there is no way I'd ever do it again. I waited in the car as Logan wrapped up his conversation with Anthony before making his way over to the car. We were silent as we pulled out of the long driveway.

"So do hate me?" Logan says glancing quickly over at me before focusing back on the road.

"Actually I enjoyed it. Will I do it again? Hell No! But it was amazing one time experience." I tell him honestly.

"Good! Now I promise the next part of our outing has nothing to do with conquering fears." He tells me.

"Okay can you at least tell me what we are doing this time?" I ask him, turning in my seat so that I was facing him.

"Well there's this little town, called Mercy, a couple miles away that is like a time capsule for the old west. Kendall and I found it by accident one year and while it's not all that fun for little kids, it really fun for adults because they do this interactive game where you get to become a citizen of the town and you get to see a shootout. For like an hour you get to live in the Wild West. It's actually pretty cool, so I was hoping you might want to go!"

"Surprisingly I've always wanted to do something like that. I grew up watching all the Old Western movies with my dad, and I use to dream about living there and what it would be like. So you're actually helping me live out yet another one of my dreams." I tell him, totally excited about this.

"Seriously? I never would have guess that you loved Old Westerns. Did you have a fantasy job that you would get to do?" Logan asks with a smile on his face.

"Even though I knew that girls couldn't be the sheriff, that's what I use to always dream about when I was little. I would get to be the one to do the shootout and have everyone respect me. But then when I got older I realized that the bar maid is the one who really always knows what's going on in the town and knows everything about everybody. And even though they don't really show it in the movies the bar maid is such a bad ass. Having to deal with all the drunk guys pretty much groping her all the time, even though in the movies they always had a guy show up and protect her; in my dreams she would always kick the guy ass and send him flying out of the bar then going right back to work like nothing happen."

"Wow you really have put some thought into that." Logan says laughing. "I could see you as a bar maid in one of the movies, tossing the drunk guy out of the bar then tossing the hero guy out too just for thinking you couldn't handle it yourself."

"I would totally do that!" I tell him laughing. "What about you? Who did you want to be?"

"Well don't laugh but I always wanted to be either the doctor or the minister." He says, making me giggle.

"Why did you choose those two? Most of the boys I knew growing up wanted to right in the middle of everything fighting the bad guys or even being the bad guy. Yet you want to be one of the people who stands on the sideline. I don't get it."

"I know Kendall was that boy, I always choose those two because they reminded me of myself. They always tended to be the voice of reason and that's definitely what I always was for my brother and our friends. Where they would run head first into something not thinking of the consequences I was the one who pointed everything out, even though we always ended up doing it anyway, just like in the movies." He tells me.

"I can understand that! Is that what made you want to be a doctor?" I ask him.

"Actually it isn't! It was one day Kendall, James, Carlos, and I were about 12 years old and we were at ice skating rink playing hockey. It was after hour and James older brother work there so he would let us come in after close and shoot around for a while they did clean up. And for some reason Carlos wasn't wearing his helmet that day and I really don't know how it happen but he flipped over Kendall's stick and went flying head first into the ice. He hit so hard that it knocked him out and all of a sudden there was blood pooling out of his head." He says making me gasp. "Everyone started freaking out and I don't know how I stayed calm but I just whipped my jersey off and pushed it over the wound. And I started trying to get everyone to calm down and to call the police and his parents. By the time that we got to the hospital Carlos was slipping in and out and we were really worried that he wouldn't make it. Of course Carlos pulled through and when the doctor asked us what had happen we told him and he told me that if I hadn't stayed calm and put pressure on the wound Carlos more than likely would have slipped into a coma from losing too much blood. Then he told me I should really think about becoming a doctor one day because he thought I would a great one. I guess what he said stuck with me throughout all those years so that by the time I had to choose a major in college I knew that I wanted to do pre-med."

"Wow Carlos was really lucky you were there. I could see how that could influence your choice of careers." I tell him in awe of him.

"Why did you choose to be a nurse?" He asks me turning down a side dirt road.

"Well it wasn't anything quite as dramatic as your story but my mom is a nurse in the maternity ward. And when I was little I would go to work with her for a couple hours until my dad got of work. And I would just follow her and some of the nurses around and watch them. And somewhere along the line I feel in love with and I knew it was what I wanted to do, and I haven't wavered from that to this day." I tell him as he pulls into a parking that had a couple cars already in it.

"Maybe not as dramatic as mine but still just as significant." He says, grabbing my hand. "And here we are!"

Logan wasn't kidding when he said this town was like a time capsule. As soon as I saw the town the theme song to Bonanza started playing in my head, making me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Logan asks looking at me.

"For some reason the theme song to Bonanza just started playing in my head." I tell him, still laughing.

"I understand completely! When Kendall and I first came here the opening scenes of Gunsmoke flashed through my head." He tells before taking my hand and walking towards the center of the town.

An hour and a half later I was reluctant to leave the small town. I had so much fun playing the bar maid, they even let me toss someone out of the bar. I the enactment was over we walked around for a little before having our portrait taking in our costumes. Once we had changed back into our normal clothes, we talked to a couple of the actors for a few minutes before heading over to the gift shop.

"Babe that was so much fun! I can't believe they let me toss someone out of the bar." I tell Logan, while looking at the little kids costumes. I picked up one that was a bar maid costume for a little girl and made sure it was overly revealing before deciding to get it for Haley for Halloween. I then head over to the costumes for adults.

(A/N: There are links to pictures of the costumes on my profile under Be My Family!)

"I'm happy you had fun! I love this place and I don't get to come but once every year so I love that I was able to share it with you this time." He says before leaning over and kissing me. "You getting Hales a bar maid costume?"

"Yeah it's not overly revealing or sexy so I figured that she could wear it for Halloween. And maybe her daddy as the sheriff to protect her." I tell him holding up a sheriff costume that would fit him.

"How can I say no to my girls?" He says smiling at me.

I hand him the costume before looking for a costume for myself. After searching through the rack I had almost given up on finding one for myself when I saw the perfect costume of a saloon girl. I quickly checked the size and grabbed it before Logan could get a good look at it. We shopped for a couple of souvenirs before finally making our way over to the checkout line. After Logan had paid for everything we headed out to the car. I looked at my phone and saw that it was already close to being noon.

"So what next?" I ask Logan as he climbs into after putting the bags in the trunk.

"I thought we could grab some lunch before heading back to the cabin to get packed." He tells me pulling out of the parking lot.

"Sounds good." I tell him before staring out of the window at all the open spaced.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Logan was gently shaking me awake. I look to see we are parked in front a place called Mario's Barbeque. I got out of the car and stretched before following Logan inside.

The food was really good and I was stuff by the time we left and headed back to the cabin. When we pulled up to the house we could see Haley and Patrice still down at the lake. We made our way down and watched as they played in the water from the end of the pier. The smile that was on Haley's face wiped away any remaining doubts that I had of letting Patrice be her nanny. I could see that Haley already loved Patrice and the same went for Patrice.

After a few minutes we headed inside and went upstairs to pack. I grab Haley's clothes and toys out of her room before packing everything up, making sure to leave out one outfit for her to put on when she comes in. By the time Patrice and Haley came in we had finish packing and Logan was taking the bags down to the car.

"All packed up?" Patrice asked putting Haley down and taking the life vest off for her.

"Yep! Although I kind of don't want to leave. With everything that has been going on lately this is weekend was the first time I just got to relax and have fun with my family." I tell her picking Haley up and carrying her upstairs to the bathroom, Patrice following behind me.

"I completely understand that but at least you know that whenever you just need a break from reality you always have this place you can just disappear to." Patrice says, as I run the water for Haley's bath. "Did you enjoy your morning?"

"Absolutely! I had so much fun. Although at first I was ready to kill Logan for making me get on a hot air balloon but that turned out to be an amazing experience, even though I never want to do it again." I tell her while undressing Haley and putting her in the tub. "Visiting Mercy was so much fun. I got to be a bar maid and they let me toss some guy out of the bar, it was so cool. Plus we got a couple of costumes for Halloween."

Haley, who had been splashing in her water trying to swim, sat up quickly when I said Halloween.

"Alloeen!" She says excited.

"Yep baby girl, Halloween!" I tell her, causing her to squeal and splash water as she jumped up and down. "Okay let's get you washed up."

Patrice heads back downstairs and I bathe Haley and get her out. I wrap a towel around her before carrying her to the master bedroom where her clothes were on the bed. I quickly dress her and put her sandals on before letting her down and holding her hand as we head downstairs.

We found Logan and Patrice in the kitchen making snacks. I sit Haley on a stool before sitting beside her.

"Here you go Princess!" Logan says handing Haley an orange slice before packing the rest up.

Patrice packs up the rest of the snacks into a cooler adding a couple of bottles of water and Sunny D, before handing the cooler over to Logan.

"Okay you guys are all set." She says coming around the counter and picking Haley up and giving her a hug.

We head out the cabin and walk to the car. I take Haley from Patrice and buckle her into her car seat before turning around and been pulled into a hug of my own.

"Well see you at the end of the week, right?" I ask her.

"Yep! As soon as I finish things up here I'll be there." She says releasing me.

"Good! See you then." I tell her before climbing in the car.

Logan and Patrice hugged and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me if you need help with anything, okay mama?" He tells her.

"Baby boy I will be fine. I'll see you in a week." She tells him. "And before you ask I tell Lamar to take the rest of the food and to close up the cabin."

"Thanks mama!" Logan says hugging again before climbing in the car.

I wave to Patrice as Logan pulls out of the driveway and head down the road. I glance in the backseat to see Haley already passed out.

"Well it looks like Patrice wore her out." I tell Logan, making him glance in the mirror at Haley.

"She had fun right?" Logan says looking over at me.

I grab his hand. "Are you kidding me? Babe this is the most fun either of us has had in the longest time. So thank you for this weekend."

"I just want my girls to be happy that's all that matters." He says kissing the back of my head.

"Well we are both very happy." I tell him laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

I soon join my daughter in the land of dreams. Dreaming of all the adventures that was to come with Logan and Haley. With my family!

ALL OVER AGAIN, COVER GIRL, NO IDEA, SHOW ME, LOVE ME LOVE ME, MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH U, IF I RULED THE WORLD, INVISIBLE, TIME OF OUR LIFE, SUPERSTAR, YOU'RE NOT ALONE, ELEVATE

A/N: Well there you have it! Major fluff before all the drama starts. And I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me through this long writer's block process and continuing to support me. Hopefully there won't be another block and I'll be able to knock this story out. So thanks again!

READ AND REVIEW!


	21. Take Two

Chapter 15: Take Two

Camille P.O.V.

As much as I was going to miss being at the lake house, if felt really good to be home. This mini vacation was just what I needed. With everything that has been building over the last couple of weeks, I thought I was going to lose my every lasting mind. And of course, here comes Logan, like my knight in shining armor to whisk me away at any sign of trouble.

I leave Haley with Logan, so that I can go unpack and get a load of laundry out of the way. As I am finishing loading everything in the washing machine, my phone starts to ring. I pull it out of my back pocket and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, while setting the dials on the washer and hitting start.

"Hi Camille, this is Justine from the diner. I'm sorry to be calling so suddenly, but I was hoping that you would be able to work the closing shift tonight. One of the girls who was supposed to work just called in and quit. And the other girl is still too new to handle the night shift by herself." Justine, one of the managers at the dinner says. "I'll understand if you can't, giving that you have a child."

"Actually if you can give me a few minutes, I need to talk to someone first and I'll call you back within twenty minutes and let you know." I tell her.

"Okay great, thank you!" She says before hanging up.

I go looking for Logan and Haley and find them out back playing in the pool.

"Really, you water monkeys, aren't you guys tired of being in the water after this weekend?" I ask them smiling when Haley giggles as Logan pulls her along the pool.

"Hey I asked Princess what she wanted to do and she said she wanted to get in the pool." Logan tells me, never taking his eyes off of Haley. "And let's be honest, we both know she has me wrapped around her little finger. So if she had decided she wanted to go to the moon, I would have done my best to make it happen."

"I'm sure you would have, but how about we stay in this atmosphere for now." I tell him laughing. I slip off my flip flops and stick my feet in the water. "Hey babe I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay." He says, before putting Haley into her float and walking her to the shallow end of the pool where I'm sitting.

We let Haley float around as we sit on the side and talk.

"So what's going on?" Logan asks me, while making sure Haley doesn't float too far away from us.

"Well I just got a call from one of the managers at the diner, they were hoping that I could come work the night shift tonight. I told her that I would have to talk to you about it first." I tell him.

"Babe go! If you don't go you'll feel guilty all night for not going. So how about we skip all the guilt and you just go to work and we'll be here when you get home." He tells me, placing a kiss on the side of my head.

"Are you sure? This is going to be the first time you are alone putting Hales to bed. And you know how she can get sometimes." I remind him. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Babe, Princess and I will be fine. Trust me by the time her bed time rolls around she'll barely be able to keep her eyes open." He tells me, reaching out and grabbing Haley's float as it starts to drift towards the deep end.

"And I'm sure you won't be far behind her. You are going to wear yourself out trying to get her tired." I tell him, before standing up. "I'm going to go call Justine back, then I'll get started on dinner."

"Okay! We'll be in, in a little bit." He says before dropping back into the pool and moving towards the deep end pulling Haley around after him.

I go in the house and call Justine back and let her know that I'll be in at 7 to start prepping for the night shift. After I hang up with her, I go to the kitchen and look in the fridge for something to eat.

I pull out some frozen pork chops and put them in the sink before adding warm water to help them defrost (A/N: It's actually better to use colder water when defrosting meats but you can use warm water as long as it's on the cooler side.). I then grab a couple of potatoes (6) out of the pantry, before grabbing a knife and bowl, filling the bowl with cold water, and sitting down at the table to peel them.

After I peel the last one, I take the bowl they are in over to the sink and rinse them before putting them to the side. I check the pork chops and see that they are thawed enough to cook (A/N: Yes I know food does not thaw that quickly but for the sake of writing I'm going to say they thawed that quickly). I let out the water and quickly season the meat before putting it in a baking pan and putting it in the oven to cook.

Haley and Logan come in just as I finish cutting up the potatoes. I put the potatoes into a pot of water and set it on the stove to boil.

"Hey no sitting on that couch while you're wet." I say, just as Logan is about to drop on to it.

"But babe…" He starts to say, before I cut him off.

"No buts… go change while I change the water monkey here." I tell him before taking Haley's hand and leading her upstairs to her room, Logan head to our room and a couple of minutes later I hear the shower turn on.

"Okay water monkey let's get you out of this wet bathing suit." I tell Haley, while grabbing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt and underwear for her. I quickly change her making sure to put socks on her feet so that she doesn't get sick.

We head back downstairs and I put her in her playroom and then head back to the kitchen. I check on the pork chops, pulling them out to flip them, then putting them back. Then I test the potatoes to see if they are soft enough yet, but they aren't so I replace the lid and let them continue boiling.

I then pull out the ingredients for my mom's famous brownies. It's been years since the last time I made them, but it's just like riding a bike. Before long I have the batter mixed up and poured it into a baking dish, ready to go in the oven as soon as the pork chops come out.

I'm straining the potatoes when Logan walks into the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asks me.

"Actually there is, I need you to mash these potatoes for me." I tell him, pouring the potatoes into a big bowl and grabbing the masher from the drawer. I set him up at the table before going and pulling out a pack of rolls. I put some on a baking sheet and slide them onto the top rack of the oven, over the pork chops.

I go check on Haley and make sure that she's okay. I find her having a tea party with her dolls and teddy bears. I stand in the doorway for a few minutes, before going back to the kitchen. I check on the potatoes and seeing that Logan is doing a good job with them before going to take out the pork chops. I make sure they are all done before opening up a can of creamy chicken gravy and pouring it across the top and placing it back into the oven. I pull out the rolls and set the baking sheet on the cooling rack.

"Babe these are done." Logan says before handing me the bowl of mashed potatoes.

I check and make sure there are no lumps before pouring them back into a pot and adding some of the creamy chicken gravy and setting it to simmer.

I pull the pork chops out of the oven and sit them on the stove, while I put the brownies in.

"Babe can you set the table? The foods almost ready." I ask Logan, stirring the potatoes.

I put the rolls into a large basket and set them on the table. I put the pork chops on a platter plate just as the doorbell rings. Logan goes to get the door and I can hear Kendall and Jo's voices floating down the hall.

I put the potatoes into a bowl before placing them and the pork chops on the table.

"Wow it smells great in here Camille." Kendall says, as he walks into the kitchen, everyone following behind him.

"It really does Cami!" Jo says, holding Haley.

"Thanks! You guys should go wash your hands so that we can eat." I tell them.

I check on the brownies and see that they were almost ready before pulling a couple of beers out of the fridge and pouring cups of juice for Haley and myself.

They all file back into the room just as I pull the brownies out of the stove. I hear Jo squeal as she sees what I have in my hand.

"Please tell me those are your mother's brownies." She begs me.

"Yes they are, but they have to cool." I tell her as she looks like she's about to dive for the dish in my hand. I put the pan on the cooling rack before going to make Haley's plate making sure to get all the bones out of her pork chops and cut the meat up into manageable pieces for her.

"Cami can I just say that I love having you as a sister in law!" Kendall says as he grabs the bowl of mashed potatoes and scoops some onto his plate.

"You're just saying that because you get free food out of the deal." I tell him laughing as he moans after his first bite of the pork chops.

"True but I also get to have Haley as a niece and you as the little sister I always wanted, so even without the food it's an amazing deal." He tells me after he swallows.

"Wow thanks Kendall! That was really sweet." I tell him ducking my head down to hide the blush that was spreading across my cheeks.

"No problem just being honest." He replies before going back to his food.

For a while there the only sound that can be heard is the sound of silverware scraping across plates. After everyone has had their fill, Jo helps me clear off the table. After all the dishes are cleared I cut the brownies and place them on a plate before grabbing saucers for each of us. I place everything on the table before grabbing two brownies, just as Jo almost dives over the table to grab herself two. The looks of shock on Logan and Kendall face has me fighting back laughter.

"What?" Jo asks noticing the way the guys are staring at her.

"Dude you just dived across the table to a get a brownie!" Logan tells her stressing the word "brownie".

"You don't understand how amazing these brownies are!" Jo tells them before shoving almost half of a brownie into her mouth before reaching for another one.

"If you actually want a brownie you might want to get one before she eats them all." I tell them as Jo reaches for another one. I slap her hand away from the plate.

"Hey!?" She glares at me.

"Don't "hey" me! Leave some for everyone else." I tell her before handing the plate to Logan and then to Kendall so that they can grab two off.

Kendall and Logan moan as they taste the brownies.

"See what I mean!" Jo asks them. They both nod but continue to eat. I roll my eyes before taking a bit of my own brownie. Wow I really did forget how amazing these things are.

After everyone had finished stuffing their faces I quickly put up all the leftover food, making sure to pack up some brownies for Kendall and Jo to take with them. I rinse out all of the pots, pans, and dishes before putting them into the dish washer.

I head out of the kitchen to the living room where everyone is watching a movie. I lean over the table where Logan is sitting and whisper to him.

"Hey I'm about to change into my work uniform and head out. I left Haley a little bowl of cut up fruit in the fridge." I tell him.

"Okay don't worry I got her. Just go get ready for work, I'll take care of everything else." He says before kissing me on the cheek.

I head up stairs and quickly change into my uniform before heading back down stairs. I head to Haley's playroom where she is laid out on the floor playing with her dolls.

"Hey baby girl, come give Mommy a hug before I go to work." I tell her.

She jumps up and runs over to me throwing her arms around my neck. I kiss her on her cheek and squeeze her a little before setting her back down.

"Be good for daddy okay?" I tell her.

"Otay mama!" She says, before going back over to her dolls.

I head back out into the hall and see Logan standing by the front door. I walk over to him and he pulls me into a hug.

"Don't worry I have everything under control and I will call you if something happens. Just go to work and don't worry about us. We will be here when you get back." He tells me before kissing me.

"Okay I'll try not to worry!" I tell him as he pulls the door open and I head out to my car.

Logan P.O.V.

There was no doubt in my mind that Camille was going to worry about leaving Haley and me. But I will prove to her that there is nothing to worry about. I've helped Camille put Haley down so many times over the last two weeks that I have no worries about it.

A little after Camille left, Kendall and Jo announced that they had to get going to. Jo made sure to grab the bowl of brownies that Cami had left out for them. I walked them out before going to check on Haley. She was as she had been when Cami left, on the floor playing with her dolls. I decided to leave her be for a little longer, since she didn't have to start getting ready for bed for another half hour.

I went into my office, right next door to her playroom. I should really think about knocking down that wall and putting a screen door or something so that I can see into her room without having to live my office.

I sit at my desk and look over a patient's file that has had me worried for the last few weeks. My patient is an 8 year old little girl, who has been in and out of my ER six time already this year. Most of the time I would say that it was just a kid being a kid and getting hurt outside, but the bruises on her doesn't add up to the way her parents says she got the bruises. Although I can't prove it, I have some suspension that the father is beating both the little girl and her mother, as I've observed several bruises on her arms as well. I sadly haven't had a chance to talk to her mother since every time she comes in her father is with her. I'll just have to wait and keep track of all the visits until I can prove that something has been happening. (A/N: I know what you guys are probably thinking… did I have to go all depressing on you guys. But I want you to see that while Logan love his job there are part of it that he hates. I also wanted you guys to see that Logan's job is more than just being at the hospital taking care of sick people who suddenly come in. So just bear with me, I will continue with this throughout the rest of the story and it will tie into the story nicely.)

After looking over the file for a little longer I went into the kitchen and grab the bowl of fruit that Camille and left and placed it on the counter before going into and getting Haley.

"Okay Princess time to eat you fruit." I tell her picking her up.

I take her into the kitchen in put her in her booster seat before putting the bowl of fruit in front of her. I sit there and watch her as she eats all of her fruit. The first time I saw Cami give her a bowl of fruit before bed I didn't understand why she would do that when we had just eaten two hours ago. She had to explain to me that Haley's pediatrician had told her to do it because the last time Haley went in for a checkup she had said that Haley's vitamin count was really low. (A/N: Not sure if this is a real thing or not! So even if it isn't just go with it!) So it was really important for us to make sure that Haley ate plenty of fruit throughout the day.

After Haley finished her fruit, I take her upstairs and run water for her bath. As the water run I take her to her room and let her pick out which pj's she wants to wear. I put her in the bath tub and drop her rubber ducks in so she can play with them. I sit and let her play for ten minutes before I tell her time the wash up. I quickly bath her before letting out the water and wrapping her in a towel. I help her get dress before following her to her room.

"Okay Princess, choose one book for us to read." I tell her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Okay!" she says going over to her small bookcase and choosing a book. She runs over to me and hands me the book before I lift her onto the bed and she snuggles under the covers.

"Now what do we have here?" I ask, picking up the book she had handed to me and going to lay down beside her. "Arthur's Teacher Trouble!"

A/N: Okay there's this chapter finally completed another chapter! I know you guys are probably saying "Took you long enough!" and I know! I am so sorry! There is no excuse that I can give, to be honest I just haven't been feeling much like writing this story. As much as I love this couple, I don't have as much inspiration as I had when I first started this story. Despite that I am determine to finish this story, partly because of how amazingly supportive you guys have been of it. And also because I really do still love it and love Logan and Camille. Well thanks for all the continued support and reviews, I know how much it sucks when you really get into a story and the author decides that they want to take a hatius, especially a hatius that lasts over a year.

Read and Review


End file.
